When it Rain's it Pours
by FireZombie
Summary: Sequal to When the Rain drops. No summary. Just read if you liked the other one. Don't read unless you read When the Rain drops first. ENJOY! K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_When It Rain's It Pours_**

_Chapter 1_

"RAIN!" Dean screamed as he saw the flat-line. "RAIN!"

"Sir, you have to calm down. Sit down and breath." The nurse said as Dean went to Rain's bed-side.

"You have to help her! Please help her!" Dean looked at the doctor that had stopped working on his sister. "Don't stop! You have to save her! You have to!"

"I'm sorry. We did all we could. Her injuries were too massive. There is nothing more we can do." Dean didn't know what to do. His sister dead? No.

"No! She's not dead! She's not dead! Please. There has to be something else you can try? Anything?" Dean was begging this doctor to work a miracle.

"I'm sorry. It's over. She's gone." Dean looked at Rain's body. She was blue, but her eyes were closed. He went and sat next to her and took her hand into his. She was ice cold.

"Raindrop. Why? You can't leave me this way. You can't." He put his head on her chest and cried. "Rain please wake up. Please don't die. Sam and me need you. Please!" He looked up just in time to get a punch to the face. He flew into the wall and crashed to the floor. He looked in fear as his sister stood before him. "But your dead?"

"Am I? Haven't noticed." Her voice was different, evil. She sounded dead. "What's wrong big brother? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Dean couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He was scared of her, terrified. Dean looked at the door as Sam came running in. He took one look at Rain and stopped dead. "Nice of you to join us Sammy. Hate for you to miss this." Rain bend down and pick up Dean by the throat. "You know I love you right Dean?" With that and a kiss to the cheek she broke his neck. His eyes went dark as she threw him at Sam. Sam moved just as Dean's body crashed into the machines that were once keeping Rain alive. Sam turned to Rain and came face to face with her. "Fast aren't I?" Before he could react Rain took a scalple and drove it deep into Sam's chest. Sam's eyes went wide with fear and shock at what just happened. His last sight was Rain's demonic smile. She kissed him, too on the cheek as she let his body fall and land next to Dean's. "Nothing like a terenchal downpour to make you feel alive!" And she walked out of the hospital, leaving behind her recently deceased brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

General POV

"Dean! Dean! Wake up man." Dean woke up to Sam standing over him. "You scared the hell out of us dude." Dean sat up and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"You tell us man." Sam sat in front of his brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Wait. Rain? Is she?" Sam looked away. "Sam look at me. Where is she?"

"Look to your left dumb ass." Dean looked over and saw his sister, sitting in a hospital bed. "Morning bro!" Dean jumped on her and gave he the biggest hug ever. Safe to say Rain was a little stuned. "I love you too." She said as she looked at Sam. He just shrugged.

"Your alive! We're alive! Oh good we're alive!" Dean said as he sat back down, allowing Rain to breath again.

"Why wouldn't you be alive?" She asked. Dean looked at her and then to Sam. "Wanna tell us what all that screaming was about?"

"Umm. Can you tell me what happened to me first."

"You passed out." Sam said bluntly.

"I what?"

"Passed out. You deaf now too?" Rain had a smile on her face as she looked at Dean.

"When?"

"When you saw her. You flew into the operating room before anyone could stop you." Sam started.

"They were in the process of operating at the time and you didn't like what you saw. Damn you hit the floor like a ton of bricks or at least that's what the doctors told us." Rain was laughing. Well to be fair so was Sam. Dean was looking at them both. "What man? Not my fault you ran in."

"I tried to stop you, but you pushed me out of the way so fast. I didn't think you could move that fast. Why weren't you on the track team when you were younger?" Sam asked attempting to hold back the laughter. Rain wasn't even trying.

"So what was the hissy fit about?" She asked once she calmed down. Dean sat on the bed next to her and told them of his dream.

"You died Rain. I was telling the doctors to do something else to save you, but they said there was nothing else they could do. They gave up and left. I sat next to you and cried. Then you woke up and punched me. Sam came running in and you picked me up, kissed me on the cheek and killed me. You threw my body at Sam and then you killed him too."

"Um ok? Safe to say I didn't killl you. I did die however." Dean looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"It was only for a few minutes. Right before you ran in. After you passed out, the doctors got her heart going again." Sam explained as he moved to sit on the bed with his family.

"So you died?"

"Yup. Came back though. I wanted my necklace back. You still have it right?" Rain looked up at Dean. He reached behind his neck and took off the necklace. "You wore it?"

"What else would I do with it?"

"Um you know what a pocket is right?"

"Yeah. Thought it would be better if I wore it. That ok?"

"Fine by me." Rain out the necklace back on and looked at Sam. "Something wrong Sammy?"

"No why?"

"You look a little down. You sure your ok?" Rain was concerned for her little brother. He looked like he was going to break into tears. 'Dean leave for a minute will ya? And do it somewhat sly.'

'Why?'

'Have something I have to talk to Sam about. Please.'

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want?"

"Sure." Sam said not looking up.

"I can go for a coke."

"Coke and coffee, comming right up."

'Thanks Dean.'

'No problem.' "Be right back." Dean left Rain and Sam alone. Rain looked over at her baby brother and knew what was wrong.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" He looked over at her.

"I told you nothings wrong."

"Sure and Dean's the smart one. What is it Sam?"

"He's not that dumb."

"Well that can be a future arguement. Now tell me baby bro before I make Dean's dream come true and I do kill you." She had a playfully-evil smile.

"It's just that...I don't know. I just feel left out. I mean you two have the whole telepathy thing and everything."

"You have vision's too Sam."

"It's not the same. I don't know how to explaine it really." Rain carefully looked at Sam. He was hurting and it did feel like they were leaving him out. So Rain thought now was a good as time as any.

"Here." She held out a box and waited for Sam to take it. He looked at it and then at her. "It's not poison I promise." Sam took the box and opened it.

"What's this?" He pulled out the red stone necklace.

"You didn't think I just made one for Dean did you? Sure the box is new, but I've been holding onto that for a long time." Sam looked at her. "I did get the color right didn't I?"

"You had this all this time?"

"You seemed surprised. I was planning on giving it to you for your first birthday, but that didn't go as planned. I just thought I would hold onto it. Thought that maybe if I saw you again you might want it." Rain said smiling at Sam.

"I love it. Thanks Rain." He said as he pulled her inot a hug.

"Sam."

"Yea."

"I'm getting sick of bear hugs." They both laughed as Dean came back in. Coke and coffee in hand.

"Everything ok?" He asked handing out the drinks. Rain and Sam nodded.

"When the hell can I get out of here?" Rain asked as soon as Dean sat down. Dean looked at Sam and then back at Rain.

"The doctor said in about aweekortwo."

"Um excuse me. Wanna say that a little slower this time." Rain asked with a confused look.

"In a week or two."

"A WEEK OR TWO! ARE YOU SHITTING ME!"

"You can calm down now." Dean said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not staying for a week, let alone two!" She said as she tried to get up. Safe to say Sam stopped her.

"And your going where?"

"Anywhere. I'm not staying here."

"Why not? It's not.." Dean stopped when he saw Rain's face.

"You better not finish that Dean." She snapped. "You hate hospitals just as much as me so you have no room to talk."

"How bout this. You stay for a couple days and then we see if you can leave?" Sam suggested. Rain looked at him and it looked like she was thinking it over.

"Fine. Only for a couple days."

"With that settled. We'll see you tomorrow sis." Dean said as he got up to leave. Rain grabbed the bottom of his jacket. "Yes?"

"Your not leaving. I have to stay here, so do you buddy boy."

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Because I do. Sam's staying too."

"I am?"

"Yup. Come on. I hate this place." Cute girly face "Please stay with me." Dean looks up at Sam. They both feel guilty about wanting her to stay. "Guys, how bout if Sam stays tonight and Dean, you tomorrow? Then I get to leave so we don't have to worry about it."

"I can live with that. Dean?" Sam and Rain looked at their older brother. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then Raindrop." He kissed her forehead. "See ya bitch."

"Jerk." Rain turned to Sam as Dean closed the door. "What?"

"You need a better insult. I mean come on, 'Jerk.' How lame is that?"

"Well then you come up with something." Rain let out a yawn and layed back on the bed.

"I will tomorrow. No I want sleep." Sam smiled as his sister closed her eyes.

"You like sounding like a cave-man don't you?"

"Uga Rain lika sleep. Scared of fire. Fire hot, burn Rain. Uga ug." She said still with her eyes closed. She opened them a second later and looked at Sam. He was sitting in a chair, struggling to get comfertable. "Sam come here."

"What? Why?" He got up and sat one the bed with her.

"Sleep here. That chair doesn't look to comphy." She closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. He rested his head on her's and they fell asleep.

_**A/N You though she was dead didn't you? Don't lie! Hope you like the next installment. REVIEWS make the world go round.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Now isn't that the cutest thing I have ever seem!" Dean said as her entered Rain's hospital room to find his brother and sister still asleep in the bed. "Time to get up you two." He said as he smacked Sam in the arm. Sam's eyes flew open as he fell off the bed.

"What the hell man?" Sam asked from the floor.

"You two looked so cute I almost didn't want to wake you, but then again."

"Morning to you too Dean." Rain said as she looked at Sam. "You alright?"

"Just dandy." Sam said as he rubbed his ass. "So what's up that you had to wake us up at.." Sam looked at the clock and then back at Dean, "7:30 in the morning."

"Have a job." Dean looked over at Rain. "And I don't think your going to like it."

"Why? What is it?"

"Remember when we were five?" Dean asked as he pulled up a chair. "And you wanted to see if the 'candyman' was real?"

"Um...sorta. Why?"

"Read." He handed a paper to Rain and she read it outloud.

"Carbondale, Pennsylvania. Reports of strange murders around the town. At least five person's have been identified at this time. Word of these bizzar death's have spread throughout the state and so far no suspects have been named. Ok and I don't want to do this why?"

"The cause of the deaths are reactions to bee venom. Either that or their throats have been cut."

"Bee venom? So what are you thinking is doing this?" Rain asked as she gave the paper to Sam. Dean looked at her and then at Sam.

"You reallt don't remember do you?"

"Dean I was five man. I remember some stuff from that age, but not a hell of alot. Care to tell me what this is about?"

"The candyman." Dean said with a shrug. Rain held her breath and rubbed the small of her back. She remembered the 'candyman.' As much as she didn't want to. He had made sure she remembered him.

"Rain you ok over there?" Sam asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Um yea. Dean I'm not doing this one."

"I figured that much out myself. So we'll check you out today and be on our way." Dean said as he handed her a bag of her clothes. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. They left for PA that night.

In the car

"So Rain."

"What is it Sammy?"

"Why don't you want to do this one?" Sam aske as he leaned up and rested his chin on the seat between her and Dean.

"Long story." Rain said as she pulled out her tape to put in.

"If that's what I think it is, you have a better chance of seeing a pig fly than putting it in. And no it's not a long story." Dean said as he raised an eyebrow to Rain.

"It's not what you think it is Dean, and yes, it IS a long story." Rain shot back as she attempted to put her tape in. Dean grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "You want something?"

"Tell him and let me see that tape." He grabbed the tape from her hand and gave her a nice smile. "Thank you."

"Ass."

"So what's the long, not so long story?"

"AHHH SAM YOUR ALIVE!" Rain screamed when she heard Sam speak. "Nice to know that."

"Your not listening to this you know that right." Rain looked over at Dean once she got done laughing at Sam.

"Why not? It's not like it's country. So Sam, you really wanna know?"

"He kinda has too. It's not country, it's Bob Seger and that's just as bad!"

"No it's not! Ok Sam so what happened was when Dean and I were five, he bet me that the candyman wasn't real. So to try it out I had to go into the bathroom ALONE and say 'candyman' five times in the mirror. Kinda like the bloody mary thing. Now Dean, put in my tape." She glared at Dean. Dean glared back.

"Dean truck." Sam calmly said from the back. Dean still stared at Rain. "DEAN TRUCK!" Sam yelled. Dean turned around just in time.

"That was close." Rain smacked Dean in the back of his head. "Watch the road ass. Feel free to kill yourself, but leave me and Sam out of it! And put in my tape!" Dean did as he was told and put in the tape.

"So about the candyman, did he show or no?"

"Not that I know of. Rain?" Rain hesatated before answering.

"I never saw him." Rain lied. Oh she saw him and much more. The small of her back hurt from where he touched her. She couldn't tell her brother though. She didn't want them to worry about her. She blocked the memory of that night so that Dean wouldn't know.

"We're here."

"Why is it that when I'm deep in thought you always say we are where ever we're going?" Rain asked as Dean pulled up to the first crime scene.

"What the hell did you just ask?" Dean gave her a confused look. Sam joined in a moment later.

Rain took in a deep breath, "Nevermind. Let's just go shall we."

"Your comming?" Both brother's asked. She looked at them with a raised brow.

"That was creepy! And yes I'm comming. This is only a crime scene. Not like Mr. Candyman is going to show up here again. Now let's go." She led the way into the house that the first murder took place in. The police were long gone by now.

"Now since it had been how long since the first murder, hopefully there are still some clues here."

"Well split up and look around. Yell if you find something." The three of them split up and went in search of clues. Sam went into the living room, Rain into the kitchen/dining room, and Dean took the bedrooms.

"HEY GUYS! COME HERE!" Sam yelled. Dean and Rain ran into the living room to see what Sam was screaming bloody murder about.

"What's up Sam? See a mouse or something?"

"You can be a real ass sometimes Rain and no. Look there." He pointed to a spot on the wall near the bottom left corner.

"And that is what?" Dean asked as Rain went and picked it up.

"It's a photo of a women. A really old women."

"How do you know she's old?" I looked at Dean and shook my head at him.

"Are you kidding me? IT'S A PHOTO! YOU CAN SEE THE PERSON IN IT AND SHE LOOKS OLD!"

"You don't have to yell. Let me see it." Rain handed him the picture and he studied it carefully. "Look at this guys. This mark on this womens back." Sam and I looked at the mark. "We have to see the bodies of the victims." Rain looked at Dean and smiled. "What Rain?"

"Nothing. Let's go." She left the room and Dean looked over at Sam.

"What is her deal?"

"Bodies of the victims. Would the victim be a body if it wasn't a victim first? A little stupid there Dean." Sam explained as he followed Rain out the door. Dean, who was still as lost as Amelia Earhart, followed his siblings out to the car. They went to the morgue and Dean waited in the car and Sam and Rain went in to see if what they were thinking was true.

"Can I help you?" A man behind the front desk asked as they entered.

"Yes. I'm Amanda Ackles and this is my partner Roger Padalecki. We're investigating the strange murders in town." Rain said as she and Sam showed him their badges. Sam gave her a look and mouthed, 'Roger?' Rain shrugged and turned back to the fat man behind the desk.

"Your with the FBI? A little young aren't you?"

"That is very kind of you, but we are in a hurry." Rain said. Sam just smiled.

"Humm. Right through there. Last door on the left."

"Thank you." Rain said as she passed through the door. She didn't notice the man checking out her ass, but Sam sure as hell did. He gave the man a death glare and followed Rain.

"He was checking you out ya know." Sam told her as soon as the door closed.

"Well I do have a hot ass!" She smiled at him. "Sam calm down will ya. I can handle myself against guys like that ok." Sam smiled and nodded as they reached the door. "Ready?"

"As ever." They went inside and spoke to the doctor. "So is there anything abnormal besides the bee stinks?"

"Well no. The only other think that we found a little odd was that all the victims had the same tattoo."

"Tattoo? What does it look like?"

"I'll show you." He walked over and pulled back the sheet revealing a young girl, probably early twenty's. "There. All of them are located on the lower back. All the same pattern and color." Sam looked at the tattoo on the young women's back.

"Hey Amanda, you ever see anything like this?" Sam asked Rain. She looked at the tattoo and then back at Sam.

"Is it possible to have a little alone time with miss tattoo?" Rain asked the doctor.

"Sure. Just leave when your done." The doctor turned and left them alone with the deceased young girl.

"What was that about?" Sam asked. Rain looked at him and turned around. She lifted up her shirt so that he could see the mark on her lower back. "What the hell Rain? When did you get that?" Sam asked as he looked at the mark more closley.

"Well twenty years ago." Rain looked up at Sam and she saw his fear.

"Soo when you played the game.."

"Yeah Sam. He came. Gave me this nice little girt before he left. I woke up screaming and woke Dean up. Guess the candyman didn't want to kill me with a crowd. He left when Dean opened his eyes."

"Dean doesn't know about this, does he?"

"No. I just told him I had a nightmare and he sat with me the rest of the night. Why he never tried to attack me after that I don't know." Sam fell silent as they left the morgue. They exited the building and were walking to the car when Rain grabbed his arm. "Don't tell him Sam. Not yet."

"Why not? You could be next Rain." Sam looked into his sister's eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"Please Sam. Not yet." She looked away and he agreed not to tell Dean.

"Fine, but you have to tell him sooner or later you know."

"So how'd it go?" Dean asked as soon as they were closed enough. Rain and Sam looked at one another.

"Fine. It turns out that all the victims have the same mark."

"The one in the photo." (http/ ) Dean asked.

"That would be the one." Sam answered as soon as he got in the car. Rain was quiet as a little tiny mouse.

"You ok Rain? Your a little quiet for my likeing." Dean asked as Sam checked them into the motel. She looked up at him and he knew something was off with her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"You can stop lying now."

"I'm not lying! Like I said, I'.."

"I heard you, but that's not what's wrong. You worried about this job or something?"

"Maybe a little."

"But why? He didn't come then so why would he target you know?"

"I don't know. Wanna go out tonight?"

"Ok. Complete one eighty there."

"Room sixty four."

"No Sam I don't want a cookie, but Dean does." Rain said as she walked to the room. Sam looked at his older brother who just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Sam was about to walk away, but Dean stopped him.

"Where's my cookie?"

"Your an ass." Dean smiled and they followed Rain to their room.

BAR

"Enjoying the senery there Sam?" Rain asked as she noticed her little brother staring at the bar tender. "SAM!"

"What?" Sam snapped at her.

"Nothing. No need to get angry man. I'm sorry." Rain appoligized with her head down. Dean was at the other end of the bar trying to hook up with a young lady of his own. "I'll be back." She was going to leave.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom sir grumpinator. Wanna come?" He shook his head and she left to find the 'little hunters' room. She did what needed to be done and went to wash her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked bad. She had bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights. She splashed some water on her face and looked back in the mirror. There she came face to face with the candyman. At first she was in shock, but within seconds the shock faded and the fear took hold. She screamed as loud as she could as he reached out for her. Another women was in the room at the time and ran to see if she was ok. Rain was sitting backed into the far wall as the women spoke to her. She looked back to the mirror and he was gone. She looked up at the women that was standing over her. This women, who never met her before now, was looking at her with nothing but concern. "Um...uh yea. I'm fine. Just a um..bug. I have a fear of cockroaches. Sorry I worried you."

"It's no bother. Are you sure your going to be fine?"

"That is a very popular question when I'm around. Yes I'm fine really." Rain shook off the fear as this other women left the restroom. She left and went to join her brothers at their table. She sat down and took Dean's beer and downed it in one gulp. Sam and Dean just stared at her wide-eyed.

"You thirsty Rain?"

"A little" Rain answered as she ordered another round.

"I'd say your more than a little thirsty." Sam said as he sat in amazement at how much alcohol his older sister can consume.

"What? I went pee and now I'm dehydrated." She said as she downed another. Dean reached for one, but Rain slapped his hand, "Mine!"

"What has gotten into you?" Dean asked as he rubbed his hand.

"Beer."

"I know that smart ass. You have to stop."

"No stop! More beer! Rain like beer."

"Rain like caveman again." Sam said with a smile. Dean was looking at his sister and he was worried. Sure Rain liked to drink and she had her share of drunken nights since they found her, but this was out of hand. Dean grabbed the beer that Rain was about to drink and handed it to Sam.

"Your done."

"Your not my father Dean!"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange ever since the morgue." Rain looked around the bar and saw the women that she met in the bathroom. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes of this womens. Then she saw a hand come out of the womens mouth. Rain gasped and stood up, knocking her chair over. Dean and Sam stood along with her.

"Rain, you ok?" Sam asked. Rain just looked at this women and slowly a form crawled from her mouth and onto the floor. When it's entire body was out, she dropped to the floor. Rain just backed up as the candyman walked on her direction. She kept shaking her head no.

"Rain! What is it?" Dean stepped infront of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me! Rain!" Rain took her eyes off the candyman and looked at her twin.

"It's him Dean! It's him!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Who?"

"The candyman! He's here."

"Where?"

"There." Rain pointed right at him, but it seemed as if Sam and Dean, along with everyone else that gathered around her, couldn't see him.

"There's no one there Rain." Sam said as he stood at her other side. Rain looked over at him.

"You can't see him?" Both her brother's shook their heads. "How can you not? He climbed out of her mouth!" She screamed as she pointed to the drunk women on the floor.

"Let's go Rain. I think you had a little too much to drink."

"I'm not drunk Dean...ok not that drunk! It's him! Just look!"

"Look at me Raindrop." She looked at him again. He shook his head. "There is no one there."

"But..." Rain looked to where the candyman was standing and sure enough he was gone.

"No one. Now come one. We'll take you back to the hotel so you can get some sleep."

"Dean. He was there." Dean looked over at Sam. Sam wouldn't look at him and Dean didn't want to know why. "I know he was there."

"Why would he be here?" Dean asked as soon as Rain was in bed. He looked down at his sister and she was asleep. He then looked over at Sam.

"What?"

"You know something." Dean said accuseingly. (Is that a word?) "I know you know something. Now spill it."

"I don't know anything. I sware." Sam said holding his hands up in defeat. Dean took another step twords him. Sam was backing up each time Dean took a step.

"Your lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not now can you stop please."

"As soon as you tell me what is going on, I'll stop."

"Fine. Sit and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I'll sit."

"She has the mark too."

"Wait! What? Since when?" Dean asked as he sat down. Sam sat across from him.

"Since the day she said it."

"And she never told me?"

"Guess not Dean."

"Look at her Sam. Now she thinks he's after her. What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know yet." Dean put his head in his hands. "We'll figure it out dude, don't worry. She'll be ok."

"I know Sam. I know."

"So..." Dean said as he sat up. "What do we do then?"

"Kill him!" Both boys turned to Rain. "I know it was him wether you believe me or not. Now the only way to stop him is to kill him."

"But Rain. There was no one there."

"The how do you explain this." She rolled up her sleeves to show them the deep cuts going up both her arms. Dean and Sam ran to her as soon as they saw them.

"When the hell did you do this?" Dean yelled. Rain looked at him, shocked that he would think she did this to herself. "I mean I know you had a shitty life, but hurting yourself."

"I didn't do this to myself jackass. The candyman did!" Rain yelled.

"So what, he thought it would be funny to slash away at your arms!" Dean yelled back.

"It's not just my arms!" Dean and Sam both stepped back at how angry she sounded.

"Where else then?" Sam asked as he sat next to her. She rolled up her pant legs and lifted her shirt so that they could see just how bad it is.

"When were you going to tell us?" Dean asked as he traced one of the older cuts with his finger.

"Never."

"What? Why?"

"This whole time, since the first murder he's been in my dreams. If the dream woke me up, he'd be in the room. All this time he's been with me. Ever since that day."

"Soo the candyman is stalking you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It never got as bad as it did in the bar."

"Didn't get that bad? Have you seen these?"

"Yes Dean I have. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"Well he showed me what he would do. What he WILL do to both of you." Rain explained with her head down.

"Rain, this thing isn't going to do anything to us."

"You don't know that Sam. You don't know what he could do." Rain said as she stood up. "I'm going for a walk." Dean grabbed her arm as she made it to the door.

"Your not leaving this room."

"Why not?"

"Well, if the candyman is after you like you said and you DO have the mark, chances are he wants to kill you. You'll just be safer here with us to look out for you."

"That's sweet Dean, but I need air ok. I'll be fine and if anything happens I'll call you ok." Dean looked at her and finally caved.

"Fine, but if anything..."

"I'll call. I'll be back later." They watched Rain leave the room.

"This is unreal!" Dean said as he layed back on the bed. "How can she not tell us?"

"Look at it through her eyes. I mean we didn't believe her at first. And you had to go and accuse her of cutting herself."

Dean looked at Sam and finally got up and headed for the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower. Look for anything on how to kill this guy will ya?" Sam nodded and Dean closed the door. Sam looked up information for a half hour and Dean was still in the shower. Normally Sam wouldn't mind, but he really had to go.

"Dean man, you almost done?" He knocked on the door and got no answer. "Dean you ok?" Still he got nothing so he did what any kind brother would do...he kicked in the door. Sure enough no Dean, but he did reconize the mark that was on the foggy mirror. "Shit!"

Rain's POV

I had to get out of there. "I can't believe he would think I cut myself! I thought he knew me somewhat better than that!" I was walking past the store on my way back to the room when my phone rang. "What's up Sam?"

"How far away are you?"

"Comming back now. What's wrong?"

"Well we have a small problem."

"He has Dean."

"How'd you.."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes. Tell me you found out how to kill him?"

"Um...Yea."

"Good." She ran through the door. "I'm back." Both of us hung up our phones and I looked at Sam. "Are you alright? Wow!"

"Fine and what's the 'wow' for?"

"Did you ever notice how much we all ask each other that since you found me?" Sam looked at me like I was fricken crazy.

"Sorry. So about the candyman?"

"He got Dean in the bathroom."

"I know that already. Pulled him through the mirror." Again with the 'Rain's crazy' look. "Telepathy remember? Plus he want us to find him."

"Why?" Sam ask as I looked for Dean's keys.

"Simple, he want's me. Where the hell are his keys?"

"He keeps them with him. Why does he want you?"

"He didn't kill me then, he wants to do it now. He know's I'll come for Dean. DAMN IT! Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as we left the room.

"To get Dean back. Were you sleeping through our whole conversation?"

"Well one, we don't know where he is and two, how do we get where ever there is?"

"We're taking the car and I know how to find him." I said getting into the drivers seat. Sam got in as well.

"Rain you don't have the keys." He asked as I hot wired the Impala. "You do realize he's going to kill you for that right?"

"I know, but right now the only thing I care about is getting him back...alive so that he has the chance to kill me."

"So where are we going?"

I threw him a map, "Second crime scene. Where is it?" Sam took his sweet time finding it.

"Up here take a left and then the second right. After that it's the third house on the left." He folded the map up and put it back in my bag.

"Ok so it's left, right, left. Right?"

"Um...right. So why are we going to the second crime scene again?"

"Simple. He has to get his next victim and that's where he's going to get him."

"And the next victim is?" I looked over at him and smiled. "What? Are you kidding me Rain?"

"Sorry Sammy, but it's the only way to get to him."

"So he takes me and you follow?"

"That's the plan. I would do it, but if he see's me he'll know it's a trap. So Sam, how do we kill him?" After he got over the shock that I was going to hand him over to a dead killer he told me how to end him. "So what your saying is that I have do is burn a painting?"

"That's about right. Why? Something wrong with that?"

"Just thought it was going to be harder than that. Guess we do get breaks every now and then. We're here." We pulled up to the home of the second victim.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"See that lake, go there"

"Into the lake?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yup. He'll come and I'll follow." Sam looked into my eyes and I saw his fear. "Nothing's going to happen to you Sam. I'll be here the whole time and less we forgot I have some demon powers."

"Fine. Just be careful."

"I will now go." I watched Sam walk down to the lake. It was only a matter of time before the candyman would take him. IT didn't take long. Sure enough, not five minutes we were there, he showed and took Sam. I quickly followed and landed flat on my ass. "Oww!" I said as I rubbed my brused behind. I was hiding behing a pillar and could see Dean. 'Dean cna you hear me?'

'Rain?'

'Who else would risk her ass to save you?'

'Where's Sam?'

'You'll see.' Right after I though that, here come the candyman to tie Sam up right by Dean. 'There he is.'

"I know your here. Come out now!" Mr. Candyman ordered.

"I don't do orders well." I said as I moved around so he couldn't pinpoint where I was.

"Fine." He lifted his shirt and cut open his chest with his stupid hook. Thousands of bees flew out and were swarming around my brothers. "They would only survive a certain amount of stings. Now stop playing and come out."

"I like playing. Before I come out, let me ask you something."

"So be it."

"Why didn't you kill me back then? You gave me this stupid mark, but then left. Why?"

"I wanted to save you for now."

"Right? You lost me." Still moving. See what Mr. Beeman doesn't know is that I located his stupid painting and was making my way to it as we talked.

"Not to smart are we? To make you my bride."

"That's just wrong."

"Now come out before I kill them." The swarm of bees got closer to them and I knew he was right. They wouldn't survive many stings. "Hey!" I yelled as I got next to the painting. He turned to me as I lit my lighter and the painting went up in flames. He screamed as he too burned. After a couple minutes into his drawn out death he was gone. I went over and untied Dean and Sam. "You two ok? See what I mean Sam?"

"Sadly I do and we're fine."

"So how do we get back?" Dean asked.

"Here." I handed him the coat I was wearing. "Just be happy I stole it off Sam."

"I thought that looked familar!"

"I don't need..."

"Um...your naked Dean." He looked down and quickly grabbed the coat.

"Thanks. Now how do we get out?"

"There." I pointed at where the painting was and we could see the Impala.

"My baby!" Dean almost screamed. I looked over and Sam and he gave me a evil smile. I knew I was in trouble for hot wiring the car, but at the same time I knew I could kick Dean's ass any day of the week. We got out and into the car. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE CAR?"

"Um..."

"RAIN!"

"What? If you didn't ALWAYS have the keys on you then I wouldn't of had to do that!"

"Your fixing this and your helping!" He said pointing to Sam.

"Why me? I didn't do it!"

"But you let her so your partley to blame too!"

"Can we just go? I have another job for us." I said from the back. For how pissed off Dean was about his car I was safer here. Twin or not if he saw a opening for a cheap shot, he'd take it in a heartbeat.

"What?"

"Well. I don't know. It's came as a text message and didn't you say you get them from dad?"

"Let me see." I handed Dean my phone and brased myself to have it thrown at me when he was done looking at it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Right on cue. I wasn't pissed that he threw it, I was pissed he broke it.

"Now we're even."

"I hate you. So where are we headed?"

"Tulsa."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"And you did what exactly besides annoy the hell out of me that is?" Rain asked the thing she was fighting as she got to her feet. The blast that just made love to her chest tossed her back a good five feet and yes it hurt. "You gonna answer or just stand there looking ugly?"

"Oh you'll find out little girl. The gift of youth is such a presious thing isn't it?"

"Um I guess and don't call me little girl." She didn't have time for this. In a couple minutes her brothers will be dead. Both stupidly walked into this trap and now they're both going to pay for it as they freeze to death. Yes, Sam and Dean Winchester. trained by one of the more powerful hunters around, are as we speak locked in a meat freezer.

"Soon the only thing you'll be called is little girl, well until it ends that is!" This thing laughed as it disappeared.

"Damn it! Oh well guess I have to let it go." Rain rubbed her chest in the spot the attack landed as she took off down the stairs to the basement to, hopefully, spare her brothers the feeling of a popcycle. She skidded to a stop right before hitting the freezer door. "That was a littl close. DEAN! SAM! YOU HEAR ME?"

"You sound like a caveman again."

"Shut it Sam. So your both alright?"

"Fine. Wanna let us out now? It's a little cold in here." Dean screamed from the freezer.

"Sorry." She pulled the door, but nothing happened. "Wanna lend me a hand here."

"What?"

"Push Dean."

"We are now pull!" She pulled and the door slowly opened.

"Took you long enough." Dean said as soon as he saw her.

She handed Sam one of the coats she had brought with her and looked at Dean, "And you don't get one."

Dean looked at her wide eyed, "Why not? I'm cold too."

"But Sammy's not being an ass."

"I'm sorry. Seriously do I get one?" Rain looked over at a much warmer Sam, he was quietly laughing.

"What do ya think?"

"He did say he was sorry."

"But how do I know that he ment that and didn't just want a coat?"

"I ment it! Now Rain please."

"Fine ya baby." She handed him the coat and helped him up.

"You shrinking or something?"

"I don't think so why?"

"You seem shorter than usual." Dean was right. Rain wasn't the tallest of the twin's and she knew it. Normally she came up to just under Dean's chin, but now. Now she barley reached his chest. Sam looked at her as well.

"Stand back to back." Dean and Rain did as they were told. "I think he may be right here Rain."

"Sooo you think I'm shrinking?" Rain asked a little dumbfounded.

"Who knows. With what we deal with everyday, shrinking would fit right in. Anyway we'll figure it out tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep. By the was, how'd ya kill it?"

"I didn't Dean, it left."

"And you didn't chace it?"

"Geez I'm sorry if I value your lives over killing that thing." Rain said with a roll of the eyes.

"You know that's not what I ment."

"I know Dean." Rain got into the drivers seat of the Impala, "Uh guys."

"Yeah."

"I think you might be on to something with the whole shrinking thing."

"Why's that?" Dean asked leaning over the front seat.

"Because, I can't reach the gas petal anymore." She smiled as she looked at them.

"Ok. Just switch with me. I'll drive." Sam said as he slid over. Rain climbed over him to get to the passenger seat.

"Watch the leather will ya!" Dean yelled. After Dean little hissy fit about the leather ended, they were already back at the motel. "Ok. So what happened in there with you and that thing?"

"Well. I was fighting him and everything was going smooth, then boom, out of nowhere he hit me with this blast of white shit. Next thing I know he called me little girl and he left. That's when I went to find you. It's not much I know."

"So we'll all just get some sleep and look into the incredible shrinking Rain tomorrow."

"Oh Sam! I never knew you had it in ya to make a clever joke!" Rain said as she climbed into bed. "And for that clever joke, you get to sleep on the floor tonght."

"Your not really going to make me sleep on the floor are you?"

"It's good for your back Sammy." Rain said getting under the covers. She looked at him pouting on the floor and rolled her eyes. "Ok fine. I'll let it slide on account that pretty soon I'm going to shrink inot nothingness." Sam smiled at her and jumped onto the bed. They all fell asleep and slept through the night.

"WHAT THE HELL! GUYS GET IN HERE QUICK!" Rain screamed from the bathroom. Sam and Dean were there in seconds. Rain looked at them as their jaws hit the floor.

"Uh...um Rain." Dean started.

"I know. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"HA! You look like your twelve!" Sam chuckled.

"Fifteen acually. But how the hell am I fifteen?"

"Your not fifteen. You just look...younger." Dean smiled. Deep down he was worried about what was happening.

"I'm fifteen Dean. I think I would know if I were fifteen or not." She said not taking her eyes off the mirror. "This is just wrong." Sam and Dean didn't know what to say, or do for that matter.

"Well I think now is a good idea to start looking up information about this demon and it's powers."

"Well Dean if you didn't run in there all guns ablazin, we would already know shit about it."

"Watch your mouth young lady." Sam said with a smile.

"Laugh it up Sammy."

"Ok." And both him and Dean laughed themselves to tears.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Remember what my life was like when I was fifteen!" Rain yelled as she stormed out of the bathroom. "This is insane! GUYS!"

"Oh what now? We remem..." Sam stopped when he saw his older...er um younger sister.

"We need to find info and fast!"

"So your how old?" Dean asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Ten. How did I go from fifteen to ten so fast? It was like thirteen seconds!" She said falling back on the bed.

"I don't know, but if this keeps up you'll be five soon." Sam said as he powered up his lapyop. "Rain do you remember what this thing looks like?"

"What thing?" Rain looked lost as to what Sam was talking about.

"Uh the demon."

"What demon?" Dean looked from his brother to his sister.

"Hey Rain."

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Ten why?

"No. I mean normally. Before all this." Dean looked back over at Sam and it seemed like he went back to looking for anything to tell them what's going on.

"Like I said, I'm ten! What's the big deal?"

"Oh crap!"

"Ok?"

"You." He pointed to Rain, "Stay there and don't move and you." He then pointed to Sam, "You, come with me."

"What is it?"

"She's ten."

"Yes Dean. We already know this."

"No Sam. I mean she's really ten. Like mind wise."

"Oh crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"AAHHHAHHAHAH!" Both boys ran out of the bathroom where this conversation was taking place and right to where Rain was supposed to be.

"I told her to stay put! Why the hell can't she just..."

"Dean. Dean." Sam was shaking his brother to get his attation. "What's wrong?" Dean just pointed to where he told Rain to wait. Sam looked and sure enought there was Rain...a five year old Rain. "Oh...my...god."

"Where am I?"

"Rain?" She looked up at Dean and he noticed the fear in his sisters eyes. "It's ok Rain. It's me Dean." She backed up all the way to the wall, shaking her head.

"No. You a liar! Dean's my age."

"And what is your age Rain?" Sam asked as soft as he could so no to scare her any worse than she already was. She held up five fingers.

"Five." Sam looked over at Dean and Dean looked lost.

"Ok. Now we're not going to hurt you. I'm Sam. I'm your brother too, just like Dean." She shook her head more and sank to the floor.

"No! Sam's only a baby! Your a man. I want my daddy and mommy!" Rain was crying and neither Sam or Dean knew what to do.

"Ok Dean we have to call dad."

"What? No."

"Why not? Look at her man. I get that your worried, but she's never going to trust us. Plus how the hell are we going to tell her about mom?" Dean looked at his younger brother and then at the little girl crying in the corner.

"I'll take care of it." Dean walked over to little Rain and knelt down. "Rain. Can you look at me please."

"No. Your not Dean."

"Please Raindrop. Look at me." She picked up her head and looked into his eyes. She blinked a couple times and then grabbed onto his waist. Sam looked on in shock as Dean picked her up and held her tight against him as she cried. "It's ok Rain. We'll figure this out I promise. We'll get you back to normal." Dean glanced over at Sam. Sam could see how scared his brother was that he might loose Rain again. No way either of them were letting that happen. Dean held onto her until she fell asleep. He placed her in his bed and covered her up and went to sit with Sam.

"You alright man?"

"I don't know. How are we going to deal with this one?"

"What I'm still trying to figure out is how she trusted you so fast? I mean terrified to trusting in three seconds."

"She's still my twin Sam, five or twenty five we still have a connection. So what did ya find?"

"Nothing much. We have nothing to go on. Rain's the only one that saw it and she's um not in the talking mood."

"Maybe we should call dad Sam. We can't do this one alone. What happens if tomorrow we wake up and she's an infant? This one is just too much."

"Xaphan!" Both brothers turned their attation to the little voice.

"What?" Dean got up and sat next to Rain. "What did you say?"

"It's name. It was Xaphan. He is a second order demon, also a former fallen angel. He fans the furnace flames of hell." Dean looked over at a very freaked out Sam. He couldn't blame him, Dean was freaking out as well.

"How do you know that?"

Rain climbed onto Dean's lap and layed on his chest, "I don't want to be like this. It's all wrong. He made me wrong."

Dean was softly playing with her hair. All the while looking at Sam.

"You checking this out?"

"Way ahead of you. Well...she's right. A former fallen angel, fans the flames of hell, everything she knew. But how?" Dean shook his head and looked at his sister. She was looking at him too. Both set's of green eyes meeting. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Sam came and sat next to them.

"For what?"

"Making you worried and scared. I'm sorry that I'm not stronger. I'm just scared."

"It's not your fault Raindrop. Like I promised, we'll make this right again and, look at me.." He picked up head up gently by her chin, "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

She shook her head fast and mumbled, "Nope."

"So then why would I start now? Plus we have Sam here too. So it's double the people to keep you safe."

"Um Dean."

"Yeah."

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Dean looked over at Sam for a hint of what to say now. He shrugged his shoulders. Sam didn't know what to say no more than Dean did and Dean didn't know how to tell his now five year old sister that their mother was dead and their father was missing. "Dean?"

"Um..well their gone right now."

"Like on a trip?"

"Something like that. Why don't you get some sleep. You must be pretty tired." She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and nodded. "You can sleep in my bed ok." She nodded again.

"When will they be back?"

"What?" Dean asked as he tucked her in.

"Be back. When?"

"I don't know. A little while yet. Now get some sleep." She curled up and fell asleep. Dean noticed that is was just like the first time she was five. She acted, slept, and spoke the same as she did then. All he was hopeing for was that the demon didn't come this time around. "I'm gonna go for a drive."

"You sure you ok Dean?"

"Yes Sam, I'm fine. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Make sure you keep on eye on her." Dean said as he pointed to a soundly sleeping Rain.

"I will, don.t worry." Dean nodded and walked out the door. Sam knew he was just going for a ride to think about what the hell was happening to Rain. He didn't blame him, Sam wished he could just up and leave too. This whole thing was scareing himas much as Dean. He went and sat on the bed with his sister and just watched her sleep. He's never seen her this young before and at the Sam wished she could stay this age. She never had a normal childhood. Hell neither did he and Dean, but her's was way worse than their's could ever be. At the same time, he knew they had to fix this. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Rain tugging on his shirt.

"Sam. Sam. You feel ok?" Sam shook his head to wash his thoughts away and looked down at her.

"I'm feeling fine."

"You just looked sick." Sam smiled at Rain and she smiled back. "What?"

"Nothing. Your just cute that's all." That comment made her giggle and Sam smile more.

"So you really Sammy?"

"Yup."

"Your not bald anymore."

Sam laughed and ran his hand through his hair, "Nope. Guess I'm not. You hungry?" She nodded. "Come on. Let's find you something to wear." The siblings got up and Sam couldn't help, but break into laughter.

"What's funny?"

"This." He looked STRAIGHT down at her and she couldn't bend her head back far enough to look at him. She almost feel on the floor.

"Not funny Sam. That makes my neck hurt. And when I put my head down it's make me a wobbley and stuff."

"Sorry. Let's go." They found something that she could wear, which was one of Rain's shirts with one of her belts to make it look like a dress, and they walked to the diner next to the motel. The got to the diner and found a booth. Rain sat on the inside and yes, she had a booster seat.

"Oh what a beautiful little girl!" The waitress said when she gave them their menues. "Is she yours?" Rain just smiled at her and it almost made the women melt.

"No. She's my sister."

"Oh. She's going to be a real beauty when she grows up." Sam gave her their order and they waited.

"She said I was beautiful!" Rain squealed. Sam couldn't help smiling at how happy she was. It was true, she was a beautiful child. "So you think I'm beautiful Sam?" Sam looked at her and she stopped coloring on the paper the waitress brought.

"Of course Raindrop." She laughed and the waitress came with their food. They ate and were about to leave. Sam had to use the men's room and asked Rain if she would wait in the booth. She nodded and Sam asked the waitress if she would wait with her. She talked to little Rain untill Sam got back. He thanked her and they left.

"Dean's gonna be all grumpy."

"Why?"

"Just a feelin." They got back to the room and sure enought, there waiting for them, was a grumpy Dean.

"Where the hell were you? Dean yelled so loud that it made Rain jump and hide behind Sam's leg. :I came back and you both were gone! Where the hell were you Sam?" Sam could feel Rain holding onto his pant leg and he knew she was scared of the way Dean was yelling.

"Calm down Dean. We went to get something to eat. Now can you stop yelling?" Dean looked down to where Rain was hiding and he felt horrible.

"Sorry." He said in a much quieter voice. "I just came back and you were gone so I got worried. I'm sorry if I scared you Rain." She didn't budge from where she was. Sam turned around and picked her up. She wouldn't even look in Dean direction. "Rain."

"You didn't have to yell so loud." She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot that your..um five. Forgive me?"

She looked at him again and then at Sam, "Only if you tell Sam your sorry too." Dean looked at Sam and he was smiling.

"Dean. Say your sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling Sam." Sam was laughing at how his brother took orders from a five year old.

"It's ok man. Your right, I should have left a note or called."

"I forgive you too then." She smiled as Sam put her down. She ran to the little girls room.

"I called dad." Dean said out of the blue. Sam looked at him in shock. It was Dean's idea NOT to call their father yet.

"Why?"

"We can't do this on our own Sam."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing. I got his stupid voice mail. On the bright side, it doesn't seem like she's getting any younger so we night have more time to figure this out." Sam was about to continue this conversation when his phone rang. He went outside to talk just as Rain came out of the bathroom. She walked up to Dean and tugged on his shirt. He looked down at her, "And what do you want?" He asked with a smile.

"Up." She said with open arms. Dean picked her up and sat her on his lap. He remembered that at this age she always wanted to be held. Most of the time by their mom or dad. Since their not her, Dean and Sam are the next best things. "What are you looking at?"

"Well. Stuff to find out how to get you back to normal."

"Where's Sam?"

"He got a phone call. He's outside talking."

"You called dad?" Dean looked at her. She was focused on the pictures on the computer screen.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you telling Sam. Is he and mom comming back?" She turned to look at him. What could he tell her? Well now was a good as time as any to tell her about mom.

"Um Rain."

"Yes."

"I have to tell you something." Sam walked into the room and noticed the look in Dean's eyes.

"Your going to tell her?" He asked as he sat on the bed. Dean nodded and looked back at Rain.

"What?"

"It's about mom and dad."

"Ok?" Dean swollowed hard.

"Well Rain, mom...um well mom's gone."

"I know. You said she was on a trip." Dean looked back over at Sam.

"No Rain. That's not what I ment."

"Then where is she Dean?" She was crying. She knew something was wrong. "Where is she? Sam where is she?" Rain looked at Sam and she saw the tears in his eyes. "Sam?"

"She's dead!" Rain turned back to Dean, tears running down his face as well.

"What?"

"She died Rain. In a fire a long time ago." Sam finished for Dean. Rain didn't know what to say. She just stared off into nothing for a good ten minutes. Dean and Sam figured it was the shock of learning her mother was dead.

"So then where's daddy?"

"He is really on a trip. I tried calling him, but didn't get an answer."

"Oh. I'm tired." Rain yawned as Dean put her into bed. He kissed the top of her head and was about to go sit with Sam, but she grabbed his arm. "Can you lay with me?" He looked over at Sam and he took over looking for anything that can help them.

"Sure Raindrop. Move over." She moved over so that he could fit. She snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Now get some sleep ok." He felt her nod against his side. He layed there listening to her breathing untill sleep took him too. Sam lifted his head to look at the two sleeping forms.

"That's so cute." He said to himself before going back to work. 'Hurry dad. This is such a bitch doing on my own.' Yes, the phone call he got before was his father. He was on his way to the motel they were staying at and he should be there tomorrow. Sam just hoped that he weold know how to fix this mess. Sam's phone rang again and he hurried to answer so not to wake Dean or Rain. "Hello."

"Sam?"

"Yeah dad."

"Where's Dean and Rain?"

"Sleeping. Where are you?"

"At the 'Hungy Drop' motel. Meet me here."

"Ok. Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Fighure this out yet?"

"No Sam. Not yet. I wanna see Rain first and then see what can be done. Meet me as soon as you can. Bye." Sam didn't even have a chance to say bye. He went over and woke Dean. "Time to get up."

"What? Why?" Dean asked looking at Rain, who was still asleep.

"Dad called. He's going to meet us. Now come on and get her up."

"When did he call?" He asked as he packed, "And we'll let her sleep as long possible."

"Five minutes ago. We have to meet him at a motel in the next town."

"Meet who?" Rain asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to meet dad and your comming."

"We get to see daddy?" She asked happily. Dean nodded.

"Come on. Let's go." All three of them left the hotel and were prepaired to drive through the night to see their father. They all sat in the front seat of the Impala, with Rain in the middle. As soon as they got in the car, Dean put in Metellica. Rain, after an hour of this crap, was attempting to turn it off. Her little arms were not making that easy.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked looking down at her.

"Turning off your poop." She looked at Sam when she heard him laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. I was thinking the same thing."

"This isn't 'poop'! This is classic music!" Dean said defending it.

"No. It's poop." Rain said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we listen to something else, something's that's not poop." Dean smiled at Sam.

"Fine. Then waht do you want to listen to?"

"Anything, but that." She looked up at Sam, "Let Sam pick."

"HA! So now I have to listen to his crap! I think not." Dean laughed. Both Sam and Rain looked at him.

"Why do you have to be a meanie?"

"I'm not being mean!" Dean was getting all defensive. "Did you ever hear what he listen's to?"

"Nope. You never let him listen to it so how can I." Now Rain was getting defensive. "Why do we always have to listen to what you want? It's not fair Dean." Dean looked at Sam and he looked just as shocked.

"Ok Rain calm down. Sam can listen to whatever he wants." Rain looked at Dean and smiled. Once again Dean melted.

"Thank you." She looked up at Sam, "Well..." Sam put in one of his tapes and after twenty minutes Rain was regreting fighting so that Sam could listen to it.

"Ok. Can we listen to what I want now? His poop is worst that yours."

"Nope. You wanted to listen to what Sam wanted to. Now your stuck with it." Dean smiled at his younger sister.

"What about if you throw me out of the car?" Both brother's looked at her. "What? Anything to get away from this stuff." She said as she pointed to the radio.

"What if we turn it off all together?" Sam suggested.

"Whatever." Dean agreed, Rain just nodded.

"I love you guys!" Rain said out of no where. Dean and Sam looked at her.

"Ok. And that came from where?"

"Me."

"I know that you said it. Why did you say it all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Just felt like it." Sam smiled at her.

"We love you too Raindrop." Dean replyed.

"Sorry to break this up, but we're here." Dean looked up. Rain couldn't see over the dashboard. They saw John's truck and figured that the room that had the curtins drawn was his. They walked up to the door and before they knocked, placed Rain behind them both. Sure enough their dad opened the door.

"Hey dad." Dean said.

"So your all alright?"

"We're fine. How are you?" Sam asked as they walked into the room.

"Good. Where's Rain?"

"Daddy?" Rain came out from behind Sam and looked at her father.

"Raindrop?" She nodded as he picked her up and held her.

"Daddy I can't breath!"

"Sorry!" John said as he put her down. "So how'd this happen?"

"A demon. We can't find anything on it." Sam answered.

"We were hopeing you would know something that could help." Dean said as Rain climbed on his lap. He looked down at her, "Why hello." She smiled at him and then looked at her father.

"Honestly boys, I have no clue how to fix this. Since I got your message Dean, I've looked and called a few contacts I have, but came up with nothing."

"So what now? We can't leave her like that." Sam said as he, once again, turned on his computer. Dean and John looked at each other and Sam noticed. "NO! We are not leaving her like this! It's not happening!"

"Why not Sam? I mean do you remember what her life was like? Raised by.."

"DEAN!" John yelled before Dean could finish. Rain jumped when John yelled and almost fell off Dean's lap. Luckly he caught her in time.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"Come on. We'll go for a walk and let dad and Sam talk ok?"

"Ok."

"We'll be back in a little while. Figure this out ok." And he and Rain left. Leaving John and Sam to talk about their little problem.

Dean's POV

We left the motel room so that Rain wouldn't hear what was going on.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Why did daddy yell at you? Did you do something wrong?" She looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"No. I just almost said something I shouldn't, that's all."

"Daddy scared me." Dean looked down at his younger sister. He felt bad that he wanted to keep her this age, but who would blame him? She did have a shitty childhood. I mean demon and all. "Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk. No where really." They were walking for about ten minutes when Rain stopped. "What is it?"

"We have to go back."

"Why?"

"There." She pointed to a man leaning against the wall. "He's not good." Dean looked up at the man she pointed to and then back at her. He couldn't deny that she looked afraid, but what was it about THIS man. They passed alot of different people on this walk and she never said anything. So what made him so special.

"What makes you think that Rain?"

"He made me wrong!"

"What?"

"It was him! He did it!" Dean looked at the man that now stood infront of him. "DEAN!" Rain screamed as Dean was thrown into the motel wall.

"RAIN RUN!" He yelled as he got back to his feet. "GO NOW! GET SAM AND DAD!" She was about to turn heel and run, but the man grabbed hold of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. "PUT HER DOWN!"

"Put me down!" She was kicking her feet in a sad attempt to get him to drop her.

"I see my spell worked. Your a cute kid." He smiled.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Dean yelled as he pointed his gun at him. The man turned and faced the older twin, holding Rain infront of him.

"Go ahead and shoot then." Dean froze. The fear in his sister's eyes almost made him sick. He wanted to tear this guy apart just for looking at his sister. He knew he couldn't shoot, but now the question is, what can he do?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"I'm warning you, let her go now!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" The demon was mocking Dean. It knew he wouldn't shoot as long as it had Rain. "Well? Do something!"

"Fine!" Dean heard someone scream and he knew the voice. The demon turned to where John and Sam were now standing. John shot it in the leg and Dean hit it with the butt of his gun, causing it to drop Rain. She hit the ground hard and if that wasn't bad enough, this thing kicked her back against the wall. She screamed as she hit it and she fell to the ground.

"RAIN!" All three men yelled in unison.

"Did I hurt the poor little girl?" He laughed. Then, knowing full well Rain was out of the way, the three Winchester men unloaded on the thing. Shot after shot hit it's mark causing it to scream each time a bullet hit. When their guns were empty this thing so far beyond dead that it wasn't even funny. Dean ran to his fallen sister and stopped at her side.

"Rain look at me. Please look at me." Her eyes fluttered open and her big green eyes met Dean's. "How you doing?"

"That bad man gave me a booboo." She said through her tears as she grabbed Dean's waist. "I was so scared Dean! He could have killeded you, Sammy, and daddy!" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that? You look sick. Are you sick Dean?"

"No Raindrop. I'm not sick. Now let me get this straight, you were more concerned about us than yourself?"

"What?"

"Sorry. You were worried about us."

"So?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Weren't you scared for yourself?"

"Yes. I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. Your all ok right? Not hurt?"

"We're all fine." John said as he and Sam joined them. "How are you?"

"The bad man gave me a booboo."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Why not?" John was shocked that his little girl wouldn't let him see where she was hurt.

"Your mean! You telled at Dean!" Dean looked at her and then at John. He seemed a little pissed off. Dean wasn't sure if he was mad because of what Rain had said or that she was standing up for him. John stood up, mumbled a "fine" and walked back to the room. Sam looked over at Dean and smiled.

"What?" He asked as he picked Rain up and they, too went back to the room.

"I'm just amazed that a five year old can piss him off like that. Plus it's cute."

"What is?"

"How she stood up for you even though she's clearly afraid of dad." Dean looked at his brother and then down at Rain. She was shaking quite a bit, but that could have easily been from the demon. 'Why would Sam think she's afraid of dad?' "You still with me over there?"

"Uh yea."

"You sure?" Sam asked as we walked into the room. John was sitting at the table looking through stackes of papers. He didn't even life his head when they walked in.

"I'm just tired Sam, thats all." He put Rain down and she climbed onto the bed. Sam had to help her a little. Dean left to get the first aid kit out of the Impala. He knew that Rain was hurt, he just didn't know how bad it was. When he returned to the room, Sam was standing nose to nose with their father, screaming and Rain was standing behind him. "What happened?"

"Why is she afraid of me? What the hell did you two tell her?" Yup John was really pissed now. He turned to Dean and started tearing him a new one. As he yelled, he took step twords Dean. Sam had gotten Rain to the other side of the room. She had what looked like a death grip on his pant leg. "Answer me Dean! What the hell did you say to her?"

"Me? Look at you! Why shouldn't she be afraid of you? She's only five years old remember!" They were screaming some choice words in each other's faces. Dean had stopped and looked at Sam. "Take her out of here. I'll meet you in the car." Sam nodded and picked Rain up.

"Come on. We'll wait for Dean outside."

"But what if daddy hurts him?" Dean looked at Rain and smiled. He was amazed that even at this age, how pertective she was of him. For him or Sam it made sense to look after her, but right now she was the one looking out for Dean.

"Dad's not going to hurt him. Come on." Sam was on his way out the door, but John stopped him.

"She's staying here."

"Let her leave dad. She shouldn't see this." Dean screamed. John looked up at his oldest son almost with disgust. Dean was taking back! He never talked back before all this happened.

"She's staying! There is no reason for her to leave!"

"How about so she doesn't see her father acting like a maniac!" John and Dean turned to Sam. Dean was proud of him. Sam was always the one standing up to dad and each time it made Dean proud to call him his little brother. "I'm taking her outside. You two can have it out without her here."

"SHE STAYS!" John pushed Sam as hard as he could and Sam lost his balance. He fell onto the floor and Rain landed on top of him. Dean quickly made his way infront of his younger siblings. Sam rolled over and looked at Rain.

"Are you alright?"

"Why did you do that?" She screamed at John. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Because your like the scary man! The one with the funny eyes!" All eyes on Rain time. "What did I say?"

"Are you saying I'm like the demon?" Dean was still standing guard over her, but giving her enough room to speak to her father. Rain nodded at John's question and as fast as you could blink, Dean was on the ground and John was holding Rain. "So you think I'm like the demon?"

"Your hurting me! Please daddy let me go! Your hurting my arms! Dean!"

"Answer me! Do you think I'm like that monster?"

"Let her go dad!" Dean demanded as soon as he heard Rain say his name. His need to protect her kicked into overdrive wher he saw the look of pure fear in her eyes. Not only that, he felt how scared she was. Again with the feelings. Again it made him sick, but this time the thing making her so afraid, was her own father.

"STAY OUT OF THIS DEAN! This is between me and her! Now answer me. Do you think I'm like that monster?"

"No! You ARE the monster!" John couldn't hold himself back. She slap her as hard as he could across the face. Dean and Sam stood speachless at what they had just witnessed. Rain was also in shock. Then the pain hit. She started crying harder and she looked into her father's eyes. "I HATE YOU!" John didn't know what to say. He just dropped her, but Sam caught her before she hit the floor. As soon as Sam had her, Dean punched his father as hard as he could. John was sent into the wall. Sam just held Rain as she cried.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you!" Dean was pissed, I mean BEYOND pissed. "Now leave!" John stood up and rubbed his jaw.

"Hell of a hit you got there."

"Leave now." Dean was standing by his little brother. Sam was attempting to comfert Rain, but all she wanted was Dean.

"Are you kidding me? Your throwing me out?" Dean nodded. "You'll never get her back to normal. Are you prepared to deal with her at this age? Are you ready to raise a child Dean?"

"We'll get her back and with no help from you. Now get out before I throw you out." John looked down at Sam. He looked away and John knew he sided with his older brother. Without another word John left. Dean went and sat by Sam and Rain. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him. He gave her a smile, "Let me see." He looked at her face. She had a hell of a red mark, but he didn't think it'll bruse. "Come here." Rain climbed from Sam's lap to Dean's.

"Why was daddy being so mean?" Dean looked over at Sam. He didn't have an answer either.

"I don't know Rain."

"Am I really going to be like this forever?"

"No. We'll find a way to get you back to normal. Remember my promise?" She nodded. "Good." He turned to Sam. "So what are we going to do?"

"I think I might have found something. Before the whole demon thing outside I found this." He turned his computer so that Dean could see. "I'm pretty sure that this will work."

"But Sam..."

"I know what the cost is. This is the only way Dean." Dean signed and looked at Rain yet again.

"Let me see what the demon did." Rain lifted up her shirt to reveal one hell of a bruse. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Not too much. A little around the middle."

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My cheek." She was refering to the red handprint she had thanks to her father. Dean kissed her cheek and she giggled. "All better!" She said with a smile. Dean and Sam also joined in the smile fest.

"Well it's been a hell of a day. I'm gonna get some sleep." Sam said as he climbed into bed.

"You tired?" Dean asked Rain. She yawned, but shook her head no. "Rain." Dean said again.

"Maybe a little." Dean smiled.

"Lay down and get some rest. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"So we're doing this then?" Sam asked not bothering to turn to face Dean.

"If it's the only way. You sure this is it?" Dean asked as he layed down next to Rain. Once again she got as close as possible. Ever since she turned five she shared a bed with him. She insisted on it. She kept saying that Dean kept the bad man away. So every night it was the same thing. She would lay down and Dean following shortly after. Rain getting as close to him as humanly possible and him wrapping his arm around her. Then like that they fell asleep. He missed his sister being the same age as him, but still. He liked her being this young, this innocent.

"I'm sure Dean. As bad as it sucks, if she want's to be normal again we have to do this." Sam said.

"I know. Well we leave tomorrow then. Early."

"Uh huh. Night Dean."

"Night Sam. Good-night Raindrop."

"Good-night Dean. Night Sammy."

"Good-night Raindrop." The trio fell into a peacefull night sleep. Tomorrow will be a different story.

**A/N REVIEW! I know this chapter was kinda short and not a whole lot of demon action, but next time they might get Rain back to her normal age. A shame. I like her being five. REVIEW! GOOD, BAD, UGLY! ANY REVIEW WELCOMED! THANKS TO MAYO45 FOR ALL THE IDEAS AND HELP! This is as much her story as it is mine!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rain woke to greet the sun. She looked over at her sleeping brother's and smiled. She loved them more than they'll ever know. During the night she had dreams of her former childhood and that kept her awake most of the night. Her dreams showed her the demon, the tourcher, the pain, and the sacrafice she had made for Sam. Even at five she was fully aware of what happened to her. She signed and went into the bathroom. She grabbed the step that she used to give her extra hight. She looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her cheek. It was true, she hated her father for what he had done, but still she even wondered if she deserved it. She washed her face and went back into the other room where Sam and Dean were still asleep. She sat looking out the window untill Sam woke two hours later. She looked over at him and smiled. She got down and hopped into his bed.

"Your up early." Sam said as he messed her hair. She grabbed his hand to get him to stop. "What's wrong?"

"I had scarey dreams. The bad man was there and he hurt you and Dean." Sam just looked at his sister with worry filled eyes. "There was fire and blood." She looked up into Sam's eyes. She saw the fear he felt for her and somehow Sam knew that. "Where are we going today?"

"Well. We have to go to Texas."

"What's there?" As she asked, Sam was getting up and heading for the bathroom. He didn't want to tell her what they were going for, so he thought to stall.

"Nothing. Can you wake up Dean for me?"

"Sure!" Rain stood up and jumped onto Dean's bed. Little did Rain know that he was already awake and caught her before she landed on the bed. She looked down at him as he held her in the air. "No fair!"

"What?" Dean asked as innocently as he could.

"You were supposed to be sleeping!"

"So you were going to jump on me?"

"Um..."

"Rain." Dean set her down and she leaned against his chest.

"So. I'm allowed to."

"And why is that?"

"Because. I'm the youngest." She looked up at him and smiled. "That means I can jump on you whenever I want." Dean just laughted at how cute his sister was and how much he missed her. Sure she was here, but she wasn't. He wanted the twenty five year old Rain, not the five year old one. Dean got up when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Get something to eat. We leave soon." Sam looked over at Rain, who was already dressed.

"You hungry?" She nodded. "Come on. We'll go get something to eat while he's in the shower." She grabbed his hand as they headed out the door.

"Your lying Sammy." Rain said without even looking at him. He had to admit that it caught him a little off guard. He stopped and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanna know the truth." She crossed her arms to let him know she ment it. "I wanna know why we are leaving." Sam was speechless.

"Well...we found a way to help you." A smile spread across Rain's face, but Sam stayed the same.

"I thought that would be good." Rain was a little...ok a lot confussed at why her brother wasn't as happy as her.

"It is good."

"Then why are you so sad?" It was true. Sam was feeling a little down at what he was going to do.

"Let's get back to the room ok."

"NO!" Sam stopped again and looked at her. "Your not telling me something and I want to know what it is!"

"We need to go now Rain." Sam and Rain looked at Dean. "There isn't alot of time left."

"But.."

"No but's Rain, now get in the car. You too Sam." Dean turned to go to the car, followed by his siblings. The drive to Texas was pretty quiet. There was, of course, AC/DC playing the whole way. Every now and then Rain would look at Sam and roll her eyes. He would do the same. She looked over at Dean and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Dean."

"What is it Rain?" He asked no even taking his eyes off the road.

"The reason we are go here."

"That's not import..."

"It's because of this mark isn't it?" Dean shot a quick look at Sam and he looked as shocked as Dean. "You can't hide it from me Dean. I can hear remember." She pointed to her head and looked at the floor. "This is going to hurt bad." Sam placed his arm around her shoulder and looked back at Dean.

"We have to get rid of that mark in order to get you back to your normal self." Dean explained forgetting he's talking to a five year old.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well..." How was Dean going to explaing this one. 'Oh Rain, just hold still while Sam and I burn off the mark on your back. Sorry about the pain. Yea that'll work.' Dean thought.

"Fire?"

"Crap!"

Rain looked at her twin with fear in her eyes. "You have to burn me to get it off?"

"Yes."

"It's the only way Rain. We've looked, but found nothing else that works." Sam said as Dean tried hard to hide the tears in his eyes. It killed him to know what he was going to have to do to his sister. It was the only way. It had to be done or else she would regress in age untill she didn't exsist anymore.

"But.."

Dean cut her off before she could finish, "We're here guys." Sam looked at the building and then at Rain. She was still looking at the floor as Dean got out. "Come on Rain." He held his hand out and even thought she knew what was going to happen, she took it and followed him. Sam was close behind as they entered the building. Before them stood a man in his late fourties and behing him was an alter. Rain hid behind Dean's leg.

"Dean we can't." Rain whispered.

"It'll be alright." Dean pulled Rain along till they stood in front of the man.

"No Dean. It won't be alright." That's when Sam noticed something in her voice. Not fear, but something else. He looked at her and then this man. Rain knew who this was.

"Rain." She looked at Sam. "What's up?"

"It's the man with the funny eyes." She pointed at the man and he smiled. Dean looked from Rain to Sam to this man. HE knew she was telling the truth, but he found out to late. He and Sam were thrown to the wall and stuck to it. Rain was left by herself with the demon, with Uvall. "SAM! DEAN!" She screamed when she saw what happened to her brothers. She turned back to the demon. He placed his hands on her shoulders and it send a chill down her spine.

"It's been a long time since I saw you this young Rain. It's nice to see again after all we have been through together." His smile was sadistic and that alone scared her. She tried to get away, but his grip was to strong for her to break. "Now now. You don't think I'm going to let you go that easily again, do you?"

"Please let me go." She was struggling with every fiber of her being to break free, but it was useless.

"Fine." He tossed her onto the floor and she sat up and looked at him. "Your so cute you know that?" Sam and Dean were watching all of this from their new home on the wall. "I'm going to talk to your brother's and then I'll be back to talk to you ok." He walked over to where Dean and Sam were. "Nice to see you two again. Where's John?"

"What the hell do you want?" Dean snapped at him. Uvall focused on Dean and that made Rain even more scared than she already was.

"Your not very polite are you?"

"Why don't you bite me you demonic piece of shit!"

"Oh temper, temper. And the language infront of the child." He looked over to where he left Rain and she was no where to be seen. "Now where did she run off to?" He looked back at Dean. "She's a speedy one that Rain. Even when I was with her, always wanted to get things done quick if you know what I mean. I liked to take my time. Make it last." He was so happy with himself with how mad he was making Dean, knowing full well Dean couldn't do anything about it. Uvall leaned in closer to Dean's ear and whispered, "She was so sweet at this age wasn't she? A shame I had to take that sweetness away. Guess I'll get to do it all over again!" Dean was fumeing at what he was hearing. All he wanted to do was tear this demon apart with his bear hands, and if he was free he probably would have. Sam couldn't hear anything that was just said, but he knew it wasn't good for how mad Dean was. "Did you ever wonder what I really did to her? I'll tell you what, I'll go find her and then I'll show you." Uvall backed away and smiled at the faces Dean and Sam were making at him. ""Don't go anywhere boys."

"Don't worry they won't!" Uvall turned and came face to face with Rain. A twenty five year old Rain. "Time to send you back to hell!" She lifted the gun and fired hitting him in the chest. Uvall flew back in-between Sam and Dean and then fell to the ground. Rain soon followed as did her brother's. They were quickly by her side.

"This isn't over! Without your powers you'll be easy to kill." With that the demon was gone AGAIN.

"How?" Dean asked looking at Rain.

"I burned it off stupid." She sat up and lifter the back of her shirt to revieal her new wound. Sam looked at Dean in shock.

"You did this to yourself?"

"I had to. He would of killed you and then me. A shame my demon powers are gone with it." She said as Dean helped her up. She couldn't quite stand by herself and she fell against him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. So what about your powers?"

"Somehow the little demon power's I had were also connected to that mark. It turns out that it wasn't the candyman that gave it to me after all. It was Uvall. He planned it from the beginning. That night, the fire, me giving my life for Sam's, everything. He planned it all." They made it back to the car and still all got into the front seat.

"So that night. He knew." She nodded at Sam's question.

"He was never going to take you Sammy. The whole plan was for me. Why? I don't know, but I am going to find out."

"So then why did all the candyman's victims all have the same mark?" Dean asked as the trio drove away. Rain looked at her brother and smiled. She was happy to be this age again. She was happy to have the 'twin thing' back to it's full strength again, hell she was glad to see over the dashboard.

"To throw you off Dean. He didn't think you would figure out that those marks were connected. He didn't plan on me being strong enough to burn it off myself." She leaned against Sam's side and closed her eyes.

"You know we have to look at that when we get to a motel." Dean said.

"I know, but for now I just want to sleep." Dean smiled at his sister. He was glad to have her back to her old self and fro mthe look on Sam's face, he felt the same. 'Hey Dean.'

'Yea?'

'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'Standing up to dad the way you did. Didn't think you had it in ya.'

'You remember all that?'

'Yup. Dad hit's pretty hard man.'

'Your welcome Rain. Just get some sleep ok.'

'I will.'

'How's your back?'

'It'll be fine for now. Just patch me up later.'

'Will do. Night Rain.'

'Night Dean.' "Night Sam." Sam looked down at her and then at Dean. He knew he missed something, but right now he didn't care.

"Goodnight Raindrop." Rain smiled at her nickname and fell asleep, quickly followed by Sam. Dean was left all alone to drive to their next destanation. He smiled at the thought that they were all ok and that Rain was normal again. Still, his happy thoughts soon turned to his father. How was he going to deal with that? More importantly, how was Rain?

**A/N Sorry this is so short. It's late and I'm tired. Next one will be longer I promise. REVIEW! Thanks to all who reviewed and for all who read this and my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rain had been driving since five this morning and she loved it. True she liked being five again, but she REALLY loved driving this car. Dean had gotten a text message from John to go to Rockford, Illinois. He had woken Rain and explained that dad was sending them there.

"Nice to know that even when we're fighting, he still gives orders." Dean said as he tossed Rain the keys and he climbed into the back to get some sleep. Both figured they would let Sam sleep as much as possible being he didn't sleep much anymore.

"So dear ol' daddy is sending us there?" Dean nodded and Rain let him get some sleep. She focused on the road, but that faded when she thought about her father. She was still pissed that he hit her. 'Dad hit me! And I was FIVE!' She thought not letting Dean hear. She was going to pay him back for that, but untill then she would follow her brothers. Sam had patched up her back and had given her something for the pain. She burned a little more than she had to and it killed her. She was a little upset that she lost her demon powers. She did like them and they did come in handy sometimes. She had found a little, more importantly clean, motel and checked in before waking Sam and Dean. "Time to get up guys." Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Where are we?"

"Rockford, Illinois. Home of the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Um ok?"

"Oops sorry. You weren't awake. Dad sent us here. I think he thinks there something in this asylum." Sam looked at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"After what he did your still taking dad's orders?" Sam got out of the car and joind her by the trunk. "I mean you DO remember what he did right?"

"Of course Sam." She threw him his bag and grabbed her's and Dean's. "That doesn't mean that we stop what we're doing and wake Dean up will ya." Sam watched as Rain walked away and shook his head. He went and hit Dean in the leg to get him up.

"What is it man?"

"Motel. Let's go."

"What's your deal?" Dean asked as he exited the car. "Sam?"

"I'm fine. You might want to ask Rain what her deal is though."

"Why? She ok?" Dean asked with his voice dripping with concern. "Is she alright Sammy?"

"It's Sam and just ask her yourself." Dean grabbed Sam shirt sleeve.

"What is it Sam?"

"She's following dad's order's like nothing ever happened. I mean what's the deal with comming to this place anyways? Because he told us to."

"Dad sent ME the message Sam, not her. She's here following me, not dad." Sam looked suprised that even Dean was still following his orders.

"This whole family is so screwed up." He said as they walked into the room. Rain had already claimed a bed, which ment Sam and Dean had to fight for the other one.

"No way dude. I'm not sleeping on the couch again." Dean protested. Sam smiled at him. "What?"

"You got the couch Dean." He looked at Rain.

"Why do I get the couch?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Simple. Last one in get's the couch. Remember YOUR stupid rule? You already had to obide by it twice."

"So not fair." Dean said as he shook his head. "So what's the full deal with this asylum?" He asked Sam and then he turned to Rain. "Let me see your back." Rain rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt. "At least it's looks somewhat better."

"It's only been two days Dean. Give it a little time ok. So Sam." She got up and sat next to him at the table. "Find anything?"

"Well...no." Rain smiles a little at her baby brother's answer.

"Ok."

"The only thing it says is that a cop by the name of Walter Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the asylum. After which Kelly went home, shot his wife, and then killed himself."

"Again ok." Rain said as she got up and got John's journal out of Dean's bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"This. Dad wrote shit about the south wing. Apparently in 1972 a couple of teenagers died in that wing after a fire. Only one made it out alive. Now the way he told it was that his friend went nuts and started lighting up the place." Dean looked at her. "What is it now?"

"Nothing. We need to find this Kelly's partner and find out exactly what happened in the west wing." Dean got up and went to the door. "Uh you two comming?"

"Hey Dean."

"What Rain?"

"When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Dad."

"Oh. Um let's see...never."

"Dean."

"No Rain. What happened, happened. No need to talk about it now so let's just go ok." Sam and Rain eyed up their older brother. "We're not talking about it." Dean walked out the door. Sam and Rain looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed. They found Danny Gunderson at a local bar. Dean thought of a plan for him to pose as a reporter to talk to him. Sam burst in and throws Dean out in order to get in good with Gunderson. Safe to say it worked. Gunderson told Sam that Kelly wasn't the type to kill anyone. They spoke for a while and then Sam met Dean and Rain out in the parking lot.

"Pushed me kinda hard in there buddy boy." Dean said as soon as he saw Sam.

"Had to sell it didn't I. It's called method acting."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"So what did you find out?" Rain asked out of no where.

"Well it turns out Kelly was a good cop. Top of his class and everything."

"Any trouble at home?"

"Nothing major. Him and his wife had a few fights just like everybody else. They were even talking about having kids." Sam finished as the trio got into the car.

"Ok so either Kelly had some deep seeded crazy waiting to burst out.." Rain started.

"Or something else did it to him." Dean finished. Sam looked from Dean to Rain and shook his head.

"That's just creepy." Dean and Rain laughed.

"So should we check out this asylum?" Rain asked. Dean nodded.

"Way ahead of ya sis." They pulled up to the Roosevelt Asylum and got out of the car.

"Wow. Nice place."

"Let's go." Sam and Dean climbed the gate onlt to be met by Rain. "Um I thought you lost your demon powers?" Dean asked.

"I did."

"Then how?" Rain pointed behind her. Sam smiled at Dean, who still seemed lost.

"I went through the door Dean. You honestly thought I would be able to climb that."

"Good point shorty. Come on." They walk into the asylum and up to the door to the south wing. "Ok so then if teenagers are partying here then why aren't there a ton more deaths?"

"Well it looks like the doors are usually chained shut." Sam said lifting the cut chain off the door.

"To keep them out?" Dean asked.

"Or to keep something in." Rain opened the door and looked in. She looked over at Dean, "Age before beauty."

"Funny Rain, but I'm prettier than you."

"You wish."

"I don't have to wish, I already know."

"Sam?" Rain looked around and Sam was gone. "What just felt the need to vanish?"

"Yes, now can we do this thing or not?" Sam was already halfway down the hall. Dean and Rain ran to catch up to him, EMF in hand.

"Getting anything?"

"Nothing. That doesn't mean that there nothing here." Rain said. "I mean some spirits can't appear during certain times of the day,"

"All the freaks come out at night. Hey Sam. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Who do you think is a hotter psychic, Patrica Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewett, or you?" Dean and Rain laughed as Sam hit him in the arm.

"Not funny."

"I think Arquette is." Rain answered as they entered a examine room. "Wow!"

"They did some twisted stuff to these people. Electro shock, lobotomys." Dean said as he looked around. "So what do ya think, spirits are possessing people?"

"Maybe or maybe it's something else." Sam suggested.

"Like what?" Rain asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that we have to find out what happened here."

"And we're going to do that how?" Rain asked yet again.

"By seeing a shrink." Dean answered. Sam and Rain looked over at him confused. "Dr. Sanford Ellicott was the chief of staff here in 1972. It just so happened that his son is a shrink in town so the question is, who get's to go?" Rain and Sam looked at each other and then at Dean. "I'm not going."

"So why do one of us have to go?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm the oldest and I say so."

"No. You an ass and I say so." Rain said with a smile. "We'll draw straws ok."

"You carry straws on you?" Dean asked watching her pull straws out of her bag.

"Doesn't everybody?" She answered with a shrug. They drew straws and Sam got the shortest. Off to Dr. James Ellicott's they go.

FF To Ellicotts

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Rain asked herself as she waited for Sam to finishe his appoitment. Dean went to get them something to drink. Rain was laying on the hood of the Impala tapping her foot to some random melody in her head.

"If you scratch that car I'm going to kill you." Dean said as he handed her a coffee.

"No you wouldn't and you know it."

"So. Not out yet?" Rain shook her head as she sipped her coffee.

"Maybe he had bigger issues than we thought." Dean looked over at her. "What? Ellicott is a shring remember? Maybe Sam's working out some problems." Dean was about to say something back, but Sam came out.

"Dude. What were you talking about in there?" Rain asked jumping down and spilling her coffee. "Damn it!"

"Here." Dean handed her his and she gladly took it. Rain likes her coffee.

"Thanks. So Sam."

"It turns out that there was a riot in the south wing. Some of the patients never made it out and soem bodies were never found, including our good friend Ellicott."

"So then where are the bodies?"

"No one know. The patients must have stuffed them somewhere hidden." Sam said as he got into the car.

"Well that's grim." Dean replied as they drove off. "So we go there tonight then?" Sam and Rain nodded as they headed for the motel. The had to pick up some things before the went to the asylum.

"This place is even more charming at night." Rain said as they entered the asylum. Dean smirked and pulled out his EMF dector. It started going off almost instantly.

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam said as he video taped the trio's nice walk down the hallway of the south wing.

"So there must be multiple spirits out and about."

"Oh goody." Rain said as she followed behind.

"What? Not in the mood for seeing dead people Rain? I bet Haley Joel over here is having a blast." Dean said as he pointed to Sam. Sam gave him an evil look and continued filming.

"I just have a bad feeling that's all." Rain was looking around, not really paying attation to where she was walking.

"So what do you think we have to do? Salt and burn the missing bodies?" Sam asked finally putting his camera away.

"Well we have to find the bodies first." Dean answered as he opened a near-by door. "You still with us there Rain?" Dean never got an answer and when he turned around Rain wasn't there. "Uh Sam. Where's Rain?" Sam looked behind him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure. She was right here two minutes ago."

"Damn it! RAIN!" Dean was screaming for his sister with no luck. "I think we should split up. I'll go straight and you take the basement."

"Ok. If you find her call me."

"You do the same and Sam be careful. Spirits are attracted to the whole ESP thing you got going on." Dean said as he started off farther down the hall. Sam shook his head and headed for the basement.

General POV with Rain 5 minutes ago

Rain was walking slowly behind her brothers just looking around. She saw something out of the corner of her eye by the door leading to the basement. She tried talking to Dean, but guessed in here he can't hear her. Rain was following whatever it was into a room with a bio-hazard sign on it. "I don't think it's too smart me going in here." She said to herself with a chuckle. She opened the door and went in. "Wow! A big room of...nothing. I really have to learn to NOT follow shadows. Son of a bitch." Rain's flashlight was dieing on her and fast. Then she heard a door behind her open and she quickly spun around with her shot gun raised. "Was that door there before?" She stupidly decided to go inside and looked around. "Nothing. Big shock!"

Rain walked into the room and was prepaired for anything except nothing.

"How the hell do I find the room with nothing in it? And why the hell is there a room hidden here anyway? An why the hell a, I asking myself all these questions knowing I can't answer them?" She asked as she looked around. She still had her gun raised just in case. She walked around and found nothing so she was turning to leave when someone grabbed her head. 'Oh shit!'

"Don't worry. I'm going to make you all better." It was Dr. Ellicott or his spirit anyway. 'This is not good at all. I have such great luck.' Dr. Ellicott was in the process of possessing Rain and it felt like he was electracuting her. 'Really not good!'

General POV with Sam

Sam made his way to the basement with no sign of Rain. "RAIN! YOU DOWN HERE? RAIN!" He turned around and there stood Rain. "Damn it! You scared the hell out of me. What the hell happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine and do you ask enough questions?"

"Sorry. What the hell are you doing down here?" Sam asked as he pulled out his phone to call Dean.

"Waiting for you." Sam turned around to get the butt of Rain's shotgun upside his head. Sam fell onto the floor unconscious. Rain grabbed his ankles and began to drag him into a different room. "I have some things to work out with Dean and then I'll be back." She tied him to a lab table and went to fine her other brother.

General POV with Dean

Dean wondered down the hall and still no Rain. He tried to talk to her, but got nothing. He went into one of the exam rooms and the door slammed behind him. It startled him and he turned to come face to face with the ghost of a patient. He raised his gun to shoot, but stopped when he saw her eyes. The seemed sad not evil. The spirit leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Room 137." And then she vanished.

"Well that's new." Dean said and he was off to find room 137. It didn't take him long and he had to break the door just to get in. He looked around the room for anything that might help with anything. His eyes caught something on the wall. It was a small hole and when he pulled on it, it turned out to be a secret compartment containing Dr. Ellicott's patients journal. Dean sat and read through some of it and found out what happened to cause the riot. He grabbed the journal and went to find Sam. Hopefully Sam found Rain. Either that of he hoped the HE would find her on the way. HE was walking down the hall when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Dean."

"Rain?"

"I'm in the basement. He's comming at me. Sam's here too."

"I'll be right there." Then his phone went dead. Dean ran to the basement stairs and pretty much jumped down them. "Sammy! Rain! You guys down here. Rain! Sam!"

"Dean." Dean turned to see Rain.

"What the hell? Where's Sam?"

"He left. Didn't you see him on your way here?"

"No. I think I figured this out."

"Ok?"

"I know what happend. I found Ellicotts journal and it turns out he was exparmenting on his patients. Awful stuff."

"You lost me Dean."

"Turns out Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of extreme rage therepy. See he thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Safe to say it didn't work. It just kept making them angrier and angrier."

"But it was the patients who rioted"

"Yea. They were rioting against Ellicott. The was I see it is what if Ellicotts spirit is what's making people mad."

"I don't know. That seems kinda crazy."

"Maybe. We have to find his bones and burn em. Let's go."

"Wait. The cops never found his body."

"Well in his journal it said he had some kind of hidden room where he would work on his patients. I mean if I was a patient I would drag his ass down here and do a little work on him myself. Now lets go." Dean finished and walked over to the bio-hazard door. "You comming?"

"What about Sam?"

"We'll find him. Right now let's just find the bones." Dean went into the room and Rain followed soon after.

"I looked all over down here. I didn't find a hidden room."

"That's why they call it hidden." Dean looked around. "You feel that?"

"What?"

"That breeze." Dean felt the air around the bottom of the door. "There's a door here." Rain smiled and raised her gun.

"Dean." Dean turned to come face to face with the barrel of it.

"Put the gun down Rain."

"It that an order?" She raised it higher.

"More of a friendly request."

"I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders." A trail of blood ran out of her nose.

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you didn't he?"

"You know what Dean, for once in your life shut your mouth."

"So where's Sam?"

"Nowhere."

"Ok. So what are you going to do Rain. The guns filled with rock salt, it's not going to kill me." She pulled the trigger and sent Dean crashing through the old rusted door.

"No, but it'll hurt like hell." The blast knocked Dean out for a moment. He came to to see Rain standing over him.

"Rain. We have to find Ellicotts bones and all this will be over and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal Dean. At least now I am. Tell me something Dean, why is it that we came here?"

"Dad sent us here remember." Dean was still laying on the ground and Rain still had her gun pointed at him.

"After everything dad did you still followed his order. Your pathetic you now that."

"This isn't you talking."

"No it is me. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean really why are we here? Cause your following dad's orders like a good little soldier. Even after you yourself threatened to kill him. Your a sad excuse for a son."

"You think you can kill your own twin? Then go ahead." He pulled a 45. out of his jacket and handed it to Rain. "Here. Real bullets are going ot work a hell of alot better than rock salt." Rain took the gun and tossed her's onto the floor. She pointed the 45. at Dean's face. "You really think you can do this? Your really going to kill me?" She just held the gun like she was struggling not to shoot him. "There you are Sam." Rain turned around and that gave Dean enough time to get the upper hand on his sister. He grabbed her by the waist and wrestled her to the ground. Dean straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. "So where is Sam?"

"You'll never find him."

"You can fight him Rain."

"Fight who? This IS me Dean. The REAL me." She was fighting to get him off her.

"I'm sorry then." She stopped and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"This." And he knocked her out. "You'll forgive me. Now to the bones." Dean left her on the floor and walked around the room. His eyes rested on a lock of hair hanging out of a cabinet. He opened it and drew back due to the smell. "That's just gross." He reached into his bag and pulled out the salt and lighter fluid. Before he had a chance to light it he was knocked back by an examine table. Then before he could react, Ellicott was on top of him.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make it all better." Dean was struggling against him, but the good Dr. was doing whatever to him. Dean reached into his bag and pulled out his lighter, lit it, and threw it on the corpse. Dr. Ellicott let him go and Dean scooted away. Ellicott crumbled and fell over just in time for Rain to wake up.

"Your not going to try and kill me again are you?" Dean asked as he turned to his sister. She rubbed her jaw and looked at him.

"No. What happened to Ellicott?"

"Fried. Where's Sam?"

"Oh." With that Rain got up and ran out of the room with Dean close behind. The two ran down the hall into another exam room. There in the corner was poor Sam. Strapped to the table. Dean went over and let him up.

"Rain's possessed!" Sam yelled as he pointed at Rain.

"No. Rain WAS possessed." Rain walked over to her brothers with her head down.

"Sorry Sam."

"Un uh huh."

"You alright?"

"My head hurts." Sam said as he rubbed his head.

"At least she didn't shoot you." Dean said as he turned to leave. Sam quickly looked at Rain.

"You shot him?"

"With rock salt. It wasn't me really. We should go now. Chances are he might leave with out me." The younger siblings met Dean out by the car. Sam got into the passenger seat as Rain went to talk to Dean. "Do we need to talk about that?"

"About what? It wasn't you."

"I said some mean things Dean." He looked at her and she saw that he was still in pain from when she...heehee shot him.

"Your remember all that?"

"Yes. Now can we talk about it?"

"I'm not really in the sharingand careing mood. I just want to sleep so get in the car." Rain nodded and got in the back. Sure she ment SOME of the things she said, but not everything. She also know that at some point they would talk about it. Untill then she'll just let it go and not bring it up.

**A/N I know the ending is kinda crappy so don't yell at me. Please review! Good, Bad, Whatever. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Before I begin I just wanted to let everyone know that I posted the same chapter twice and that's why there is no chapter 3. Chapter 4 is really three oh well. The story is the way it shoud be now so no one is missing anything. Now on to the REAL chapter 8.**_

The two siblings were asleep in their nice warm beds when Rain came back from the store. She looked at her sleeping brothers and smiled. "They like to sleep don't they." She softly whispered to herself as she drank her coffee. She was thinking about all the stuff she had said to Dean before she shot him and knew she had to talk it over with him regardless of what he said. She was just looking at random things on the internet when Dean's phone rang. She went over and answered it so not to wake her brothers. "What?"

"Rain? It that you?" Rain lost her breath when she realized who's voice it was.

"Dad? What do you want?" She asked as she went outside to talk.

"Your normal again?"

"Yeah and I remember what you did."

"Listen Rain I.."

"I don't care now tell me what you want."

"Let me speak to Dean."

"Um no."

"Rain, put your brother on the phone. That's an order."

"Last time I checked I don't follow your orders." With that line she closed the phone and went back inside to be greeted by Sam. "Morning Sam."

"Where were you?"

"Outside. Had to take a call and didn't want to wake ya. Sleep well?"

"Fine. Why?" He asked as he rummaged through his bag to get his clothes. Rain sat on the bed and watched him. "What do you want Rain?"

"You still having those nightmares aren't you?" Sam stopped and looked at her.

"No."

"I was sleeping in the same bed as you man and you were tossing and turning all night. Not to mention you talking about Jess." Once Rain realized what she had said, she quickly got up and left. "I'll be back later." Sam watched his older sister leave and signed. He hated it when Rain mentioned Jessica's name and always let her know that.

"Where is she going?" Sam picked up his head at looked at Dean.

"I don't know. She just said she'll be back later. I'm going to shower." Sam went into the bathroom as Dean phone began to ring. Dean moaned as he got up to answer it. He also wondered why it was on the other side of the room. He always put it on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Yea?" He answered with his eyes half closed.

"Is that any way to answer the phone Dean." Dean's eyes shot open.

"Dad?"

"What the hell is up with your sister?"

"What do you mean? We got her back to normal you know."

"I know. I called before and she hung up on me."

"Really? What do you want anyways?" Dean asked as he pulled on his boots.

"I have another job for you. There's a stretch of highway on the way to Burkitsville, Indiana in which couples keep vanishing."

"And you want us to check it out?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No sir." Dean answered before he could stop himself. The last thing he wanted is to show his father any kind of respect.

"Good. I'll talk to you soon." And John hung up. Dean closed his phone as Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean looked at him.

"We have a job." Sam looked at him.

"Where at?"

"Indiana. Dad called. Call Rain. We'll leave when I get out of the shower." Sam dialed Rain's number and sure enough after two rings she picked up.

"What do you want Sam?" Sam was caught offguard on how angry she sounded.

"You alright?"

"Fine. So why'd you call me?"

"We have a job to do. Where are you?"

"Walking. Do this job yourself. I'll meet up with you later ok." Before Sam had a chance to answer she hung up. Sam signed as Dean came up behind him.

"Where is she?"

"Walking. She said to do this ourselves and she'll meet us later."

"Is she ok?"

"She seemed fine. Just a little mad."

"Well then let's go." They packed up and left the motel and made there way to Burkitsville.

General POV with Rain

'Why the hell am I so mad at him? I'm the one that killed Jess and now I'm walking alone. This blows.' She was walking along a little back road when a truck stopped next to her. She looked at the driver. "Yes? Something I can do for you?"

"Wondering if you might need a ride someplace?" She studied him for a minute and got into the truck.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Where you headed?"

"Nowhere. Just needed to get away. Names Rain by the way."

"That's a pretty name. Mine's Brian."

"Nice to meet you Brian. So where does this road lead anyways?" She asked as she watched the trees pass by.

"A town called Burkitsville. It's a quiet place so if your looking for somewhere to hide for a while, it'll be perfect."

"That's good." Rain's phone rang. "What?"

"That's no way to talk to your loving brother."

"What do you want Dean?"

"Where are you?"

"Nowhere."

"Rain what's wrong? Why did you just leave like that?" Rain could hear the concern in Dean's voice and it made her a little upset.

"I just needed to get away Dean. Nothing more. There's no big thing going on. I'm going to go. I'll call you later ok." Rain hung up her phone and turned to look out the window again and noticed that they had stopped. "Why did we..." She was cut off by the driver putting a damp cloth over her mouth. She was struggling and trying to scream, but nothing came out. She slowly slipped into darkness and she slumped over in her seat. Without a word he drove off into town.

General POV with Dean and Sam

"Well?" Sam was waiting for his brother to explain what Rain had said.

"She'll meet up with us later. For now we're going to Burkitsville to check this thing out. So what's the deal with these missing couples?" Sam pulled out a map and laptop and began looking for anything that stood out as odd.

"Well it appears that three couples have disappeared over a three year peroid on the same day in April. They all traveled the same road going through Burkitsville. Hey Dean."

"What Sam?"

"Don't you think we should go and get Rain?" Sam asked after he explained everything he learned about the missing couples.

"She can take care of herself. Right now we have to find out what's going on in this town." Sam looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Stop the car." Dean glanced at Sam. "Now Dean pull over." Dean did as he was asked and Sam got out and went to the trunk. "Keys."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he tossed Sam his keys.

"Going to get Rain."

"But we have to do this job Sam. Dad said that.."

"You follow dad's orders, I'm going after Rain." Sam said as he pulled out some of his belongings. Dean stood in shock at what his baby brother was doing.

"So your just going to leave?"

"Yes. If following dad's order's are more important than your sister then fine. I'm not going anywhere untill I find Rain."

"I will leave you here Sam. If you really want to leave than I'll leave you."

"That's what I want you to do." Sam turned to Dean. "I can't believe that this is more important than Rain."

"We have a job to do Sam. Rain will be fine. Now are you comming or not?" After a moment of silence Dean turned and got beck in the car. Sam watched his older brother drive off and he continued walking the opposite way. He wasn't even sure if Rain went this way, but he had to look. She would do the same for him. It pissed Sam off that Dean didn't come, but right now Rain was more important than his anger. He had a feeling something was wrong and that was weird. Dean's the one that always knew what was wrong with their sister, not Sam. Still he knew something happened to her and he was going to find out what, without Dean's help.

POV with Dean

He pulled into town still curseing Sam that he left. He parked the Impala and pulled out his phone. He skipped down to Sam's name and thought about calling him. He changed his mind rather quick and went to look arounf town. He saw a man sitting out in front of a local store and thought this was a good a place as any to start asking questions. "Escuse me."

"What is it?"

'A pleasent one this man.' "I was wondering if you had seen my cousins?" He handed this man, who's name was Scotty, a picture of the latest missing couple. "He and his wife went missing and this is the last place they called from." Scotty looked at the picture before handing it back to Dean.

"Haven't seen them."

"Ok. Thanks." He walked into another local store and asked the owners if they had seen them. Neither the man or his wife saw the young couple. It was their niece Emily that recognized Vince, the young man that's missing, by the tattoo on his arm. She said that they passed by, but only stayed long enough to get gas. "You wouldn't happen to know what road they took out of her would you?"

"There is only one road in or out. It passes by the apple ochard. That way." The man pointed and Dean went.

"Thanks for all your help." He drove down the road and as he passed the orchard, his EMF detector went off. "What the?" He pulled over and walked through the field. He came across an very ugly scarecrow and noticed a mark on it's upper arm. Dean grabbed a ladder and got a closer look. "Dude you fugly!" He said as he got a good look at it's face. His vision mover to the mark and it was the same as the tattoo that the missing man had. He went back to the car and yes called Sam.

"Hey Sam. How ya been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Super. Find Rain?"

"Not yet. Where are you?"

"Burkitsville. I think I might know what's going on. Where are you anyways?"

"A bus station. So what's up?"

"Well I think I'm dealing with a god."

"A god?" Sam asked shocked.

"A pagan god accually. That explains why it's always a man and a women. Their using the couples as fertility sacrifices."

"What else did you find?"

"I have a meeting with a professer and that's where I'm going now. You know since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do the research for me."

Sam laughed. "Listen Dean, about the way I left."

"I know man. I'm worried about Rain too, but she'll be fine. I wanted to tell you that...um that I." Dean couldn't get the right words out, but Sam got what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry to Dean."

"Call me when you find her."

"I will. Bye.

"Bye." Dean hung up and drove to the local school to have his little meeting. "Thanks for seeing me so late." He said as he met the professer, who we'll call Pete.

"I don't know what you hope to learn from me." Pete said as he led Dean into a room where he pulles out an old book about pagan gods.

"I was just looking up info about a certain one. A fertility one."

"Well if it does exsist then it'll be in here." They flipped through the pages untill Dean stopped at one.

"Here. A vanir that get's it's energy from a sacred tree. Kinda looks like a scarecrow huh?"

"Well I suppose it does."

"You think if you tourch this tree it'll kill the god?" Pete looked at Dean.

"This is just a legend we're talking about here."

"Your right. Thanks for all your help." Dean shook his hand and was about to leave, but as soon as he opened the door the sheriff knocked him out cold. Pete looked at Dean and shook his head. The sheriff took Dean and threw him into a wine cellar and when he came to he saw someone he didn't expect.

"How do ya feel?"

"Rain? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as he rubbed his head. "How long were you here?"

"Long enough. Where's Sam?"

"Looking for you." Dean stood up and was soon joined by Rain.

"So what are they planning on doing?" She asked as Dean tried to break his way out.

"You don't know?"

"Nope. Some guy knocked me out and here I stayed."

"Well the short version is that they're gooing to sacraffice us to some god in order to keep sickness away and for good crops." Dean explained as he gave up and sat down.

"On the bright side."

"There's a bright side?"

"We need to talk about what happend in that asylum."

"For the last time Rain, there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is." Rain was going to continue, but the cellar door opened and the twins came face to face with men from the town pointing guns at them. "Damn it!"

"It's time to go." An older man said as Dean and Rain were led out of the cellar at gun point. They were talking to the orchard and tied to different tree's.

"So sheriff, how many people have you killed? How many cars have you hidden?"

"We don't kill the people."

"No but you sure cover it all up nice." Dean was a little pissed at mr. sheriff man.

"You have to understand the way it works here. The sacrafice of the one benifits the many." An older women said.

"That's all bullshit and you know it." Rain spat at her.

"Either way this is your time." The sheriff said as the town's people left poor Rain and Dean to be the next sacrafice.

"I hope your apple pie is fricken worth it!" Dean yelled as he watched the towns people leave him and his sister there.

"Hey Dean. How we gonna get out of this one?"

"I'm working on it."

Dusk

"You don't have a plan do you?" Rain asked as she struggled against the ropes that tied her hands to the tree.

"I'm working on it." Dean had nothin. "Can you see the scarecrow? Has he moved yet?"

"I can't see him at all. This really sucks, but hey!"

"What?"

"About what I said in the asylum."

"Now's so not the time Rain."

"Maybe not, but at least you can't run away and you have to listen to me."

"I'll make you a deal, we get out of this alive and I'll talk about it ok?"

"Fair enough." Rain was looking around and she saw a shadow heading for Dean. 'Dean. Shadow headed your way.'

'Are you kidding?'

'Does it sound like I'm kidding?' Dean struggled against his ropes now just as the shadow came into view.

"Sam?"

"Dean? Rain? What the hells going on?"

"Guess who the next sacrafices are?" Rain asked with a smile. "You going to untie us now?"

"Not yet. How do we kill it?" Sam looked at Dean. "Well?"

"Burn the tree. It's the only thing I can think of since this god get's it's power from it." Dean explained. "Now untie us."

"No. Where is this tree?"

"Somewhere here. It'll be really old looking. Please man, my wrists are chafeing."

"I'll be right back." Sam left.

"Sam! What the hell is he thinking?" Dean asked no one.

"You think he'll find the tree before the scarecrow kills us?"

"I don't know. Can you see where the scarecrow is?"

"I already told you no. Wait. I take that back. Look. Dead ahead." The twins turned their attation to the thing walking to them. "SAMMY HURRY!" The scarecrow stopped in front of the two. It was deciding which to take first. 'This isn't good Dean.'

'Tell me about it. If we die, I'm going to haunt Sam for the rest of his life.'

'I think your first man.' The scarecrow raised it's sickle and before he brought it down he vanished. 'You can open your eyes now Dean.'

"Where did it go?"

"I burned the tree." All eyes on Sam. "The state police are dealing with the town's people."

"Great. Now untie us." Dean demanded.

"Nope. Can't do that." Sam said as he sat in front of them.

"And why not?" Rain asked.

"Not untill you work everything out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Work out your issues with each other before I untie you." Rain hit her head against the tree she was tied to.

"I'm going to kill you Sam, but I have to agree with you. We need to talk about it now Dean."

"Fine. It's not like I have a choice this time. So talk."

"Why do I have to start?"

"Fine I'll start." Rain said. "You know what I said in Rockford."

"How could I forget."

"Dean shut it." Sam demanded. Dean looked at him and zipped his lips. "Continue Rain."

"Thanks. Anyway I ment it all."

"What?" Dean yelled. "But you said that.."

"I know what I said. I didn't want to kill you or even shoot you at all, but the you following dad's order's after everything that happened. That pissed me off and it hurt man."

"What do you mean it hurt?" Sam asked. 'I think I like playing shrink.'

"It's simple. After Dean threantened to kill dad or what ever, he still followed his orders like he always did. I mean dad was a real ass during my five year old spell and you acted like it never happened."

"It's not like that Rain. It's not like I forgot about what dad did because I didn't. It's just that.."

"Just what?"

"I don't know. I was scared."

"Scared of what man?"

"Dad leaving. I mean you guys are the onlt thing I have left and if dad was to leave..." Sam and Rain looked at one another and then at Dean. "I just didn't want to make him mad and never want to come back."

"You know that he'll always come back and you know that you always have us." Sam said before Rain could. "The thing is Rain."

"Yo!" Sam smiled at her.

"Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Ok not everything. I mean some stuff was Dr. Crazy. I was just so angry at you Dean that I didn't care what I said. I picked words that I knew would hurt you the most and I'm sorry man." Tears were forming in her eyes and she wasn't the only one. Sam too felt like crying, as did Dean.

"I am too. I love you two more than anything and I just want to know that you'll both always be there no matter what."

"You need to ask that?" Sam said as he went to untie Rain.

"I guess. I just...I know that you both want your own lives after this whole thing is over and I just don't know what I'm going to do." Rain walked over and untied Dean, then her and Sam sat next to him.

"You know that we'll do anything for you Dean right?" Rain asked.

"I know. I just don't want to loose you two like we lost dad."

"You won't. Hell I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Sam said as he stood up. He was soon joined by Rain and Dean.

"You have to do more than yell at me to get me to go anywhere." Rain said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." Dean said as they headed for the car. He grabbed his younger siblings and pulled them into a group hug, which at first shock them both. After a second the hugfest was on. It may have only lasted a moment, but to them it was like an eternity. The trio got into the car with Rain behind the wheel.

"Well." Sam started.

"Ok Dr. Phil, where to next?" Dean asked Sam. He laughed and was about to say something, but thought against it. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go out tonight. Find something to hunt tomorrow ok." Dean and Rain nodded in agreement and they went to the nearest bar for some good ol' fun.

_**A/N REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I own nothing, but the complete first season! Oh yeah I bought that shit yesterday and it rocks! REVIEW!**_

A man is driving home late at night. He pulles the car into the garage and tries to exit it. The door locks and traps the man inside. He struggles to get it opened, but fails. Smoke from the exaust fill the car and the man slowly suffacates. He dies that night.

Sam shoots up in his bed sweating and panting. He lookes around the room and it's still late. He lookes over at the other bed that Rain was useing and saw she was still fast asleep. He looked at the couch that Dean was calling his bed and didn't see him. He figured that Dean managed to get Rain to let him share with her. She knew he hated sleeping on the couch and sure enough Rain caved again. Sam quickly got out of bed and woke his siblings.

"What the hell Sam? It's three in the morning." Rain said as she woke the sleeping Dean next to her. "And if you sneak into my bed again I'm so going to kill you. You were the last one in so you get the couch." Dean smiled at his sister and stretched.

"So what's the deal Sammy?"

"We have to leave. Now." Dean and Rain looked at one another as they got out of bed.

"And we are going where?"

"Saginaw, MI. Now hurry up." Sam was already in the car by the time the twin's finished packing their crap. In the car Sam calls to verify that Jim Miller does in fact exsist. The check out his license plates and find his house. It was surrounded by police cars and curriouse onlookers. The trio arrived just in time to see a black body-bag being put into an ambulance. "What happened?" Sam asked a women that was watching the scene.

"He killed himself." She said not seeming to notice Rain and Dean at her other side. Sam nodded.

"How are they saying it happened?"

"His son found him, locked inside his car in the garage. It's odd. I always saw him in church. He always seems...um seemed so normal. Guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."

"Guess not." Dean mumbled low enough so that only Rain heard him. She gave him a slight glance and then looked back to Sam.

"When did this happen?"

"It only happened about an hour or two ago." Sam turned and walked back to the Impala and was soon joined by Dean and Rain.

"You alright man?" Dean asked leaning against the car. Rain hopped up on the hood earning her a look from Dean. "If you scratch it I'm going to kill you." Rain held her hands up.

"I don't understand. Why would I have these premanitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop it from happening?"

"I don't know man." Dean placed a hand on his shoulder to try to comfert him. Rain had her focus on the young man standing in the doorway of the home. It seemed to her that he was keeping an eye on her as well. A not very pleasent eye either.

"So what do you think killed him?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself."

"I saw it happen Dean. Something locked him in that car."

"Sam's right!" Rain said as she jumped off the hood and into the conversation, "This is our kind of thing and I think the son knows something about it."

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked. Dean nodded for her to explain.

"Just a feeling. We should talk to the family in the morning."

"Um Rain."

"What is it Dean?"

"The man just died. They're not going to want to talk to us."

"I have a plan don't worry. Let's go find a motel shall we." They got into the car and found a motel pretty close to the house. Sam and Dean went to bed kinda early as Rain went to get some stuff they would need to get into the house. "RISE AND SHINE!"

"What the..." Dean said as he fell out of the bed.

"Your in my bed again Dean. Not cool." She helped him up and handed him a bag. She gave one to Sam as well. "Get dressed and hurry. There's not a whole lot of time left." The brother's look lost untill they saw what was in the bag.

"Rain you have got to be joking." Sam asked as he noticed the shocked look on Dean's face.

"Nope. Now put it on and let me do your hair. You too bed snatcher." She said pointing at Dean. They got dressed and went to the Miller's house. The boys knocked on the door as Rain waited in the car. There was no way she could do this one and get away with it. She sat back and smiled. She saw a man open the door and let them in. It was the same man they saw at the house last night. 'Roger Miller.' She thought so Dean couldn't hear. She jumped when she heard a knock on the passenger side window. She turned to see the young man and she rolled down the window. "Can I help you?"

"You were here last night weren't you?"

"So? You would be?"

"Max and you?"

"Rain." She opened the door. "Sit." He got in and they sat and talked. "So it was your father huh."

"Yeah. Guess the old man just couldn't handle life. Such a shame."

"You don't seem too broken up about it." Rain gave him a sideways look. There was something about this Max that she didn't like and she didn't trust.

"He wasn't the most pleasent person, but he was still my father. I am sad he's gone, but crying's not going to bring him back is it?" He looked at Rain and she shook her head. "You friends with the priests?"

"We go to the same church so I gave them a ride here."

"Father Simmons and Father Frehley. Never heard of them. What church do you go to again?" She was about to answer, but noticed he was opening the door to leave. "Will you come back here tomorrow? I need to talk to someone and you seem like a good listener."

"Sure. Here." She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me."

"Bye." He left right before her brother's came out of the house. The drove back to the motel and got the low down on what they found out.

"Ok so you found nothing in the house?" She asked as she helped Dean clean the guns.

"Nope. Nothing. I used the thermal scanned and got nadda."

"What about the property?"

"Nothing. No tribal land, battle field. No kind of atrocities on or near the property." Sam said as he sat on his bed. Rain got the couch this time, but she was going to just steal the bed off Dean just like he does to her. "And your sure the house is clean?"

"I told you man. If it was a polterguist don't you think someone would have noticed."

"So you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some kind of freak coincedince?"

"I don't know, but I know there's nothing supernatural about that house." Rain was noticeing the way Sam was acting.

"You ok Sam?"

"Fine. Ok. So maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe it's connected to the Miller's in some other way." Sam was rubbing the bridge of his nose and then his head. Rain knew something was up with her little brother just as she knew that Max had something to do with his father's death. "I mean...gosh...it had to be connected somehow."

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked what Rain was thinking.

"Yeah my head." Sam grabbed his head and sat on the floor. Dean and Rain ran to him and Dean was trying to get him to explain what was happening. (LAZY HERE! Cue vision of Max killing Roger Miller with the window.) Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "It's happening again. Something's going to kill Roger Miller." Dean and Sam got up and were going to go to Raoger's place when my phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Can you come now?" It was Max.

"Sure."

"See you soon." After that long phone conversation she looked at her brothers.

"You two go. I have something I have to do." Dean looked at her shocked.

"Like what?"

"Something important. Just go. You don't need me now hurry." Dean got in and drove away. Rain ran to Max's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of no one answering, she let herself in. "Max! You home?" She wondered around the dark house, unaware that she was being watched. "Max! Alice! Anyone!" She was about to walk up the stairs but was grabbed from behind. She felt a slight prick on her neck.

"I think you night be in need of a priest or maybe two." Max laughed as Rain's world went dark.

General POV with the boys

"We got here as fast as we could Sam." Dean said as they made their way back to the car. The two got there too late to save Roger and they had already looked in the apartment and called the police.

"Just not fast enough man. Where the hell did Rain run off to?"

"Some place important. Call her will ya." Sam pulled out his phone and dieled her number. He waited a couple rings and hung up. "No answer?"

"Nope. Can't you just call her your way?"

"I tried and all I get is a head-ache."

"Is that normal?"

"Never happened before. I think we should head to the Miller's."

"Well can you just drop me off at the motel. I'm not feeling so hot." Dean looked at his younger brother and he was right. Sam looked like hell.

"Ok. I'll head to the Miller's and call if I need help. You get some rest." Dean dropped off Sam and made his way to the Miller's.

General POV with Rain

Rain opened her eyes and her head hurt like hell. She tried to rub it with her hand, but she couldn't move. She was sitting on the floor in one of the bedrooms. 'Not good.' 'Dean! You hear me?' "Ahhhhh!" Her scream was muffled by the gag in her mouth, as the pain shot though her head.

"None of that here." She looked up and saw Max standing by the door. He walked over and took that thing out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You?"

"It was you wasn't it? You killed them."

Max shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her. "So what if I did? Nothing you can do about it now. And don't go trying to call your little priest friend. All that'll do is cause you a major amout of pain."

"Max you home?"

"Shit! She wasn't supposed to be home so early. I'll be right back." He got up, placed the gag back in her mouth and left. As soon as he was out of the room, Rain started to wrestle with the ropes binding her hands.

'Ok. So calling Dean isn't an option. What the hell am I going to do?'

"Max! Where are you?" Rain heard Alice outside the door. If Max wasn't with her, than where was he? "Max are you in.." She stopped when she saw a tied up Rain. "Oh my god! What happened?" Alice was comming to her aid when Rain saw Max. She shook her head violently to try and tell her to stay away, but she didn't get it.

"Hey mom." Alice turned just in time to see the knife heading for her face. It plundged itself deep into her head and the blood sprayed all over Rain. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what her captor had just done. Alice fell back and landed on the floor with a thud. Rain looked up at Max. "Three more to go." He kicked her in the face so hard he knocked her out. He was about to complete the rest of his plan until he heard a male voice downstairs. "Damn it! It's too soon." Max walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Max! Alice! Rain! Anyone home?" Dean was walking around downstairs when he heard talking upstairs. It sounded like Alice calling for Max, then Max's voice, a scream and a thud. Dean pulled out his gun and stood at the bottom of the steps. He was about to go up when something came flying at him. He dove out of the way as Alice's body flew at him. "What the hell?"

"Father Simmons. So nice to see you again. I think my mother is in need of her last rights." He smiled.

"Where's my sister?" Dean asked as he hid his gun. He knew she was here. He could feel her fear and it was growing. "Where is she Max?"

"Waiting for me in the bedroom. Care to join her?"

"What is you deal man?"

"A gift that I love and nothing more."

"What?" There conversation went on for a while. All this time Rain was working the gag out of her mouth.

"DEAN!" She screamed as loud as she could. Dean's head shot up to the top of the stairs just as Max jumped at him. Dean dodged and ran upstairs.

"Rain! Where are you?"

"HERE!" Dean went into the master badroom to see Rain tied up and bloodied on the floor. A look of fear in her eyes. It was Max the whole time."

"I know that now." He said as he locked the door and went to untie her. "How the hell did he do it?"

"Telakanesis."

"He's a spoon bender?"

"Yea. Where's Sam?"

"The motel." He was about to untie her but the door flew open and the twin's were sent for a ride across the room. At least Dean could brace himself. Poor Rain just hit the wall and fell.

"Ow!" Dean looked at his sister and the anger was growing inside him. He looked over to where Max was and saw nothing.

"Rain you alright?"

"Been better. You?"

"Fine. Where is he?"

"BEHIND YOU!" Rain screamed, but it was too late. Max knocked out Dean with a bat and then looked at Rain.

"Time to get the other one here." Rain was confused. How was he going to get Sam here? Max closed his eyes and focused all the images to Sam. Sam had a vision of everything that was about to happen. Max shooting Rain in front of Dean and then killing him.

"What are you doing?"

"He'll be here soon, but untill then I have to make sure he's not going anywhere and you stay quiet." Max tied up and gaged Dean and sat him next to the newley gaged Rain. "When he get's here the fun begins."

Sam ran as fast as he could to the Miller house. It wasn't easy with the after pains of the vision he just recieved. he had to save his siblings no matter what pain he felt. He made it to the house in good time and just burst into the house. No knocking for Sammy. He quietly walked around and spotted Alice's body and went to check her. 'Damn it!' He thought. He heard mumbling upstairs.

"He's here." Dean had woken up and was a little dizzy. Rain was looking at him with so much concern you coould have killed someone with it. Dean noticed and nodded to reassure her that he was ok. "That's so cute, but I'm afraid this has to end." Max grabbed Rain by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Dean let out an angry gasp and eyes Max. If looks could kill, Max'll be dead and buried from that one alone. "Don't worry Father. It'll be quick." Max pushed her up to the wall and held her there with his gift. "It's such a shame. Your so cute. If things were different maybe we would have been together." He kissed her and backed up to the door. He took out the gun he stole from Dean and raised it to her head level. Rain was getting more worried by the second. Dean was pissed that he was helpless to do anything but watch and Sam was no where to be seen. "Good-bye." Max squeezed the trigger and the gun went off.

Sam heard it and ran up the stairs. He went to the only closed door and tried to open it. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't open.

Max went over and removed Dean's gag. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"That's not very nice for a priest to talk that way." Max had the most sadistic smile Dean had ever seen.

"There was no need to kill her!" Dean screamed as tears flowed freely down his face. He closed his eyes as Max pulled the trigger to the gun aimed at his sister. Dean felt the pain of the bullet and then nothing. He was about to scream more, but Max went flying across the room. Dean lifted his head to meet his brothers eyes. Sam had forced his way into the room once he had heard that Rain was dead. He mentally pushed his way in and threw Max. "Sam." Sam looked at Dean and then saw Rain. She was laying facing the wall. He could see the blood on her head and the floor. He looked back at Dean and saw that he was crying. Then he focused on Max. Max was now on his feet on the other side of the room.

"Your late."

"What the hell did you do this for?" Sam asked. He wanted to know the cause of all of this. The death of Max's parents and uncle. The death of his sister. All of it.

"I did it because I can. No more though." Max lifted the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger. His body fell to the floor, but all Sam cared about was his own family. He ran to untie Dean and they both sat and looked at Rain. They were too busy crying that they didn't notice she was still breathing.

"You two area a bunch of babies." The brother's looked up and saw that their sister was looking at them. "Wanna untie me now? I think I need a hospital." They both ran to her.

"But how?" Dean looked at her head and saw that the bullet had just grazed her head. Sure she needed stitches, but she was alive and that's all both boys cared about. "Don't you ever do that again! You hear me."

"Do what?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were meeting him?" Sam asked as he help both her and Dean out of the house before the police showed up.

"Sorry. I didn't think he was going to kill me. If I did I never woould of came." She smiled at them and Sam drove them to the nearest hospital. Rain needed over twenty stitched to close the wound on her head. The left soon after she was done.

"So he did all this because he could?" Dean asked as the trio drove out of town and to their next hunt.

"I guess so."

"That kid was just sick." Rain said as she settled in the back. "Hey Dean."

"Yea?" He answered looking at her in the mirror.

"Turn on the radio. No mullet rock this time please." Dean and Sam both smiled and he put on some random radio station. Both brother's looked back and realized just how close they came to loosing their sister again. She soon fell asleep with the help of a little man named Bob Seger. (I LOVE HIM)

"So where to next?" Sam asked after he checked on Rain one more time. Yes she was older, but still. He had to make sure she was alright. Dean did the same.

"Let's just drive for now. We'll check for something in the next town."

"Fine by me."


	10. Chapter 10

_**  
**_

"Hey Dean. Where are we?" Rain asked leaning over the front seat to change the station. Dean gave her a look. "What?"

"Nothing. We're in Texas. Charming isn't it?"

"No. How long had he been sleeping?" She asked as she pointed to Sam.

"Long enough."

"Hey Dean." Dean looked at her through the mirror.

"Your not."

"Not what?" She took out Dean's bag and began to search through it. "Got it!"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She leaned over the front seat again, but this time gently grabbing Sam's hands. Dean kept glancing over at her and was wondering what she was doing. 'Super glue.' Dean chuckled not wanting to wake up Sam. The trio had been in a prank war for the past few weeks. The score was pretty close with Dean in the lead with ten major pranks. Rain was coming in second with eight and Sam trailing behind with six. This will make it nine for Rain. Sam was the one that hated doing this. He thought the whole prank thing was kinda childish, but he still particapated. Rain finished what she was doing and sat back.

"So what did you glue his hands to?"

"You'll see. How far to the motel?"

"About a mile. What are we doing here anyways?"

"Last night Sammy was looking at some paranormal websites and came across something on one of them."

"And what was the name of this site?"

"Hell Hounds Hounds! Are you kiding? Let me guess, streaming live out of mom's basement."

"Yea probably, but there's no harm in checking it out." Rain said as she pulled out John's journal.

"What are you looking for?"

"To see if dad found anything that happened around here."

"And?"

"So far nothing. Hotel dead ahead." Rain pointed out the front window. They pulled into the parking lot and Dean was about to wake Sam, but Rain stopped him.

"What? He needs to get up. His turn to get the room remember."

"I know. Just get the room and wake him when you get back. I'll get the stuff out of the trunk." Dean tossed her the keys and headed for the main office. Little did he know that Rain was working on a killer prank for him. Dean always had good pranks, but this was the prank to top all. She got the stuff out of the trunk as Dean got back with the key.

"Can I wake him up now?"

"Where's the room at?"

"Room sixteen. That would be." He looked around and pointed. "There."

"Let's get the stuff in and then wake him." Dean gave his sister a odd look, but grabbed the bags. The got all situated and since Sam wasn't there, he got the couch.

"He's going to be pissed he has to sleep on the couch." Dean said as they went to the car for Sam.

"No. He's going to be more pissed once he see's what I glued his hands to?" Rain replied with a smile.

"Wait. Hands? As in both?" Rain nodded as she opened the door.

"Morning Sammy! Time to get up." Sam shook his head as looked at her and Dean. "We're at the hotel. Come on. We need to look up info on that site."

"Where are we?" He asked as he tried to wipe his face with his hands. "What the hell?"

"Something wrong?" Rain asked with a smile. Dean looked at Sam and saw what his hands were glued to.

"Oh this is priceless!"

"What the? Super glue! Rain!"

"HA! Come on. We don't have time for this. You need a hand?" Sam looked at her.

"Not from you." Both Rain and Dean stood back and watched their younger brother get out of the car. Rain had glued his hands to his pant legs and he had to walk hunched over. Rain had to lean on Dean so not to fall over from laughing so hard.

"Hey Sam! Where's your friend?" Rain called as she and Dean followed Sam into the room.

"What friend?"

"You know, the one that lives in that clock tower. Where was in Notre Dame?"

"Quasimodo?" Dean yelled out.

"That's it!"

"Very funny guys. Wait all the stuff is already in here." Sam said as Dean opened the door for him.

"So?"

"So that mean's I'm stuck with the couch!"

"Poor baby. That makes nine for me right?" Rain said as she plopped on her bed.

"I believe that's right. How you doin Sammy?"

"Fine. How am I going to get this off?"

"Go take a shower man." Rain said through a laugh. She knew there was no way he was going to be able to get undressed with his hands glued like that. Dean was laughing too so she was guessing he knew to.

"Your two are real jerks."

"New come back dude." She yelled as she got Sam's labtop. Both her and Dean could hear Sam struggling to get in the shower and laughed.

"So what's the deal? Why are we here again?" Dean asked as he pushed Rain over and sat next to her.

"Well according to this web sight, A farmer named Mordecai Merdock used to live in this house that kids are now calling the Hell House. I guess he's a pretty masogonistic spirit. I hear he likes to string girls up in the rafters in the basement."

"Ok. So that leaves you out of this one."

"What? I think I can handle a sexest ghost Dean."

"You did the research already?"

"Hey Sam. Get the glue off?"

"Yes and it wasn't easy. What did you find out?"

"Not much, but I know where we can find more shit out."

"Where?"

"Well in the paper, there was an artical about a group of teenagers that went into this house and found a girl in the basement. Why don't we go ask them some questions."

"And where are we going to find them at?"

"The same place you always find kids in a place like this." Dean said as he grabbed his keys. The trio went to a drive in movie theater and spoke with the teen's that found the body. Since there were three, each Winchester spoke to one. Once they met up again they realized that the only thing the teen's stories had in common were one man...Craig Thurston.

"So after we talk to this Craig guy, can we please go to the house?" Rain asked as the trio made their way back to the car. The brother's looked over at her. "What?"

"I said it before, your not going."

"And why the hell not?" She asked her twin as she placed herself between Dean and the car. "Well?"

"It kills girls and the last time I checked that's what you are."

"Thanks for the concern bro, but I can handle myself you know." Dean smirked and pushed her out of the way. She jumped into the back seat and off to the music store they go. Sam and Rain went in alone, leaving Dean in the car. "Hey Sammy."

"It's Sam and what?"

"This music is 'Hardcore Holly's'!"

"Um right. And I should know who that is why?" Sam asked as he scanned the place for Craig. "There he is."

"Hardcore Holly is a wrestler." Sam looked back at her with a raised brow.

"You watch wrestling?"

She shrugged, "So?"

"Never mind. Come on." The two walked up to Craig and the question's were on. They talked for a while and blah blah blah! Hell Rain even bought the cd with Hardcore Holly's entrance music on it. "Your such a sucker you know that?" She nodded as they got back to the car.

"So what did ya find out?"

"Well it turns out that there WAS a farmer named Mordecai Merdock that lived in that house along with his six daughters."

"That man was busy like a rabbit." Rain interupted with a smile. Dean and Sam both chuckled and then Sam continued.

"Anyways I guess this was during the Depression and rather than watching his children starve to death slowly he strug them up one by one before killing himself."

"So we go to house now?"

"So Rain sound like caveman again."

"Yes. Now are we going or not?"

"Your really insisting on comming aren't you?" Dean asked as he turned to look at her. She nodded and he agreed to let her go. "If you die don't blame me."

"I won't." They had to park the car at the end of the road being there was a tiny gate in the way. "Wow! Nice place!"

"Not much for curb appeal is it?" Dean asked as he pulled out the EMF dector. Rain quickly snatched it from his hands. "Hey!"

"I never get to use this thing."

"Fine." They walked around the house and came up with nothing. "Anything with the EMF?"

"Well I don't think so. I think that thing still has some juice in it." She pointed to a electric thing on the telephone pole. (I have no idea what there called.) "So this is useless." She tossed it back at Dean. "So into the house we go?" They walked inside to look around.

"You stay close to us." Dean said pointing at Rain. "The last thing we need is for you to be killed by this thing." Rain came up from behind him and hugged him.

"That's so sweet that you care oh so much!"

"Funny. Let's just get this over with and get out." They wondered around the house and were taking pictures of all the weird symbols on the wall. "Guess old Mordecai was a bit of a tagger in his time."

"And after his time too. I mean the inverted cross was used by Satanists for centuries." He pointed to another mark on the wall, " This sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Fransico until the sixties." Dean and Rain looked over at their younger brother.

"That is why you never get laid." Dean kindly pointed out.

"Shut it will ya."

"Hey! What about this one?" Rain stopped infront of the fireplace. "Ever see this before?"

"Nope."

"Me either."

"I have. I just don't remember where, but I do know it's going to drive me insane untill I figure it out."

"Dude there's nothing here. I hate to agree with athority figures of any kind, but this might be a bust." Dean said not noticing that Rain was wondering away.

"I think you may be right."

"Well I'm going to look around a bit more." Rain said as she was about to open the kitchen door. Before she got the chance the door flew open, knocking her over. "What the?" Dean and Sam ran to her side and saw what exactly it was.

"Well would you look at that. We caught a couple of humans."

"And tell me why this human shouldn't kick your asses right now?" Rain screamed getting back to her feet.

"Calm down. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Dean asked while Sam kept Rain from killing these two.

"We're supposed to be here. It's our job."

"Job?" Sam asked letting Rain go.

"Here." One of the men pulled out a couple cards and handed them out.

"Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore of Hell Hounds. You two run that site?" The two nodded.

"We're big fans." Dean said tossing the card on the floor.

"Well we know who you guys are too." Ed said looking from Sam to Dean. Harry had his attation on Rain.

"I'm Harry." He extended his hand to her.

"Rain."

"So you said you know who we are?" Dean asked not taking his eyes of Harry and Rain.

"Your amateurs. Looking for ghost and cheap thrills." Ed said. "So if you don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious investigation here."

"Well what do you have so far?" Dean asked as he searched the cabinets on the other side of the room. Rain moved to stand next to Sam. Ed looked at Harry.

"So Harry. why don't you tell them about the EMF."

"EMF?" Sam asked as if he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Electromagnetic field. Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here." Harry explained as he held up his EMF detector.

"2.8. It's hot in here." Ed said as he looked at the EMF.

"So have either of you ever seen a ghost?" Rain asked almost laughing at the stupidity of these two.

"Once we were investagting a old house and we saw a vase fly right off the table." Ed started.

Harry finished, "By itself."

"Something like that changes you."

"I bet you needed to change your underwear." Sam elbowed Rain after her comment. "What?"

"Well. we took up enough of your time. Guys." Dean and Sam walked out of the room. Harry grabbed Rain by the arm.

"If you don't let go I'm going to break it." She glared at him.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Rain you comming?" Dean yelled from the front door.

"Be right there. You go two seconds."

"Come back here tonight. I'll show you around this place at night."

"I'll think about it."

"Around eight."

"Whatever. See ya." She waved as she ran to the impala.

"What took you?" Dean asked as she slipped into the back seat.

"Nothing. We comming back tonight or what?"

"Let's do some more research first. See if this Mordechai really existed. Then if it checks out we'll come back." Dean said killing Rain's fun. They set off to town to check on well anything. Dean met Sam outside the library. "Anything?"

"Well I couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of 'em—both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody."

"So this is pretty much a bust. Those kids didn't give a clear description of the dead girl. It's almost like she never exsisted. Let's just go grab a couple beers and leave the legend to the locals."

"You two go. I have something else to do tonight." Sam and Dean look back at her. "What? I do have a life ya know."

"So what, you got a date or something?" Dean asked as they drove back to the motel. Rain rolled her eyes and decided not to answer. "How long are you going to be out?" He asked as him and Sam were about to leave.

Rain shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows. Maybe I'll give him a run for his money tonight and not see you two untill tomorrow afternoon." Sam and Dean eyes went as wide as saucers. "HAHAHA! You two have to see your faces!"

"That wasn't funny." Dean said angerly.

"What dude? I'm twenty five remember. Besides I recall you having your fair share of one night stands."

"Guys." Sam tried to interupt so he didn't have to hear about their sex lives.

"Maybe, but I'm allowed to. I'm older."

"By three minutes. Besides you honestly think I would sleep with someone like either of those guys?"

"No, but you never know."

"Guys!"

"What?" Rain and Dean yelled in unison.

"As much fun as this is, can we go now?"

"Sure. You call if you need anything and if he touches you I WILL hunt him down like a dog and tear him apart."

"Glad you care so much about me to compair yourself to a dog."

"Yeah well."

"I love you too Dean." Rain kissed him on the cheek and did the same to Sam before she ran out the door.

"See ya later."

General POV with Rain

"You showed!" Harry said amazed when he saw Rain.

"Had nothing better to do. Let's go." Rain led the way into the house and the two looked around. "This is the most charming place I have ever seen. Even nicer at night!"

"It's amazing that you not scared to be in here."

"I've seen worse trust me." She looked back at him. "You alright?"

"Fine, just a little nervous."

"Don't be."

"What was that?" Harry pointed to the door that led to the basement. "Something's in there."

"I didn't hear anything."

"I'm telling you something is there. We should leave now."

"Oh Harry. Aren't you the one that wanted to come here in the first place?"

"So I want to leave now."

"Fine. Let's go then." As they turned to leave, Rain heard a noise by the door. She turned. "Hey Harry."

"What?"

"So you wanna check out the basement?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Don't worry man. I got us covered." She held up a shotgun loaded with rocksalt. "Come on. You invited me here now let's go see something worth while. Besides aren't you the paranormal investagator?"

"So what? Oh fine we'll check out the basement, but after that we leave right?"

"Sure. Let's go then." The two made there way downstairs and say nothing but an empty celler.

"Happy. Can we go..."

"Harry you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Harry didn't say anything. All he did was point, but before Rain could turn around, she felt something tighten around her neck. Harry freaked out and ran up the stairs leaving her by herself. Mordechai pulled the rope tighter and lifter Rain off the ground. She was kicking and fighting for air. Her vision was starting to fade and the last thing she remembered was how bad her life was at that moment.

General POV with the brothers

"What are you doing Dean? I thought we were going to the bar." Sam asked confused as to why they were back at the old hell house.

"I just have a bad feeling that's all."

"About Rain? She's a big girl man. She can handle herself."

"I don't know. I mean after she lost her demon powers, she's just a normal girl. She never went through the training we went through with dad. I just want to know she's alright."

"So you follow her? She's going to be pissed man. You know that."

"Whatever dude." Just as they got out of the car, they saw Harry come running out of the house. "What the hell? Where's Rain?"

"She...ghost...basement...hanging." Harry said in between gasps.

"And you left her?" Dean was about to kill little Harry right then and there.

"Dean we have to go." Sam and Dean ran into the house and found the basement door. At the bottom they found Rain's shotgun. "Where the hell is she?"

"Rain!" Both boys looked over to see their hanging sister. "We have to cut her down!"

"Give me your knife. You hold her up while I cut." Dean grabbed her legs and lifted her up the best he could so she can get a little air into her lungs. It took Sam a good amount of time to cut through the rope. After which her body fell to the ground. "Is she breathing?"

"No." Dean began CPR as Sam began chest compressions. "Come on Rain. You've been through worse that this. You can pull out of this one too and then all of us can beat the piss out of Harry for leaving you." Dean was pleading to her between breaths. Sam stopped giving chest compression. "Why did you stop?"

"She's gone man."

"No Sam. She's not. After everything. After all the near misses she's not gone yet." Dean felt for a pulse and got nothing. "Please Raindrop. You can't die. You lived through worse than this. Don't let this beat you! Don't let this be the end!" At this point Dean began pounding on her chest. It was all he thought of to get her heart going again.

"Dean you have to stop! She's not comming back from this. Maybe if we got here sooner."

"NO! I'm not giving up on her! Not now not ever." He punched her chest once more and her eyes shot open. She was gasping for air and was trying to sit up. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she scanned the room. "It's ok. Just breath Rain." She was grabbing onto his coat.

"I can't believe this girl and cheating death." Sam said in amazement. Dean held Rain long enough for her breathing to become normal and picked her up.

"We should leave before Mr. Hangman comes back and decides to finish all of us off." They made it back to the car and Harry was no where to be seen. "Oh that boy is lucky." Dean said as he placed his sister in the passenger seat. The trio drove off to the motel. "You sure you alright?"

"I'm fine now. You didn't have to punch me so hard you know." Rain said as she held ice on her chest. "Where the hell did Harry run off too?"

"No idea, but you can bet that I'm paying him a little visit tomorrow." Dean said through clenched teeth. Rain rolled her eyes at how pertective her twin was.

"Um hey guys."

"Yeah." Sam and Dean sat on the bed that Rain was currently accupying.

"I'm sorry." She said without raising her head.

Dean glances over at Sam. "For what?"

"Not telling you where I was goin and then almost getting killed, AGAIN."

"It's alright Rain. You need to have a private life too ya know." Sam said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam's right. I know you wanted nothing to do with that guy, but your right. You should have told us."

"I know. Can we still go to the bar?"

"I don't see why not. We'll kill Harry tomorrow." The trio went off and had a grand old time. They also slept a little longer than planned.

"Guys time to get up!" Rain was kicking her brothers bed to get him up. "Come on Dean. There's something you need to see."

"What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning. Now get up will ya."

"Stop talking so loud will ya." Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry. Here." Rain handed him a coffee and went to get Sam's computer. "Look at this." She showed him the newest post about the hell house. "According to that, they say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity. I mean where the hell is this going?"

"I don't know where it's going, but I do know where it started."

"When the hell did you wake up?" Rain asked shocked to hear Sam's voice.

"While you were talking."

"So where did it start?"

"You remember that symbol? The one you couldn't place?"

"The one that's slowly driving me insane? Yes I remember. So what?"

"Dean get dressed. We're going out." Sam got up and headed for the bathroom, leaving behind two VERY confused siblings. After Dean got dressed and they stopped so Rain could get more coffee, then went to he record store where Craig worked.

"Hey Craig." Sam said as they entered. The last time they were here, they had said they were reportes doing a story on haunted houses.

"I'm really not in the mood to answer any more of your questions."

"Don't worry we're only here to buy an album. Now remember that symbol that is driving you nuts Rain?"

"Uh yeah."

"We couldn't figure out what that symbol was untill I realized that it ment nothing. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult." Sam finished and Dean took over.

"So tell us Craig. You a fan of BOC or just scarin' the hell out of people?" Sam hand's Craig the album with the symbol on it and now cue Rain.

"Now you wanna tell us about that house, without lying through your ass this time."

"All right, um—my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, lookin' for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls—some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but….now that girl's dead. It was just a joke, you know, I mean—none of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear." Craig was crying by the time he finished telling the trio his story. The Winchesters walked back to the car.

"Well if they made the whole thing up, how do you explain Mordechai?" Dean asked getting into the car. Rain held Sam's arm and he looked at her. She shook her head and the two waited outside the car. Dean turned it on and was blasted by 'greatest hits of mullet rock'. Rain and Sam finally got into the car, laughing of course.

"What the hell was that?"

"I believe that's another one for me." Rain said as she pointed to herself. "That makes ten big bro!"

"That was weak girl."

"Still counts so blow me." Dean glared over at Sam.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it."

"Whatever. How are we going to get rid of Mordechai if he doesn't exsist?"

"What if he's a tulpa?"

"A tulpa?"

"Yes Sammy. A tulpa. A tibetan thought form."

"I know what a tulpa is Rain. So if he is one. How are we going to kill an idea?"

"I have an idea, but let's go back to the room. I have to work out the kinks first."

"What? The kinks of you finally having an idea or the kinks for that idea?"

"Did I ever mention just how funny you are Rain?"

"Never." The got back to the motel and Rain went to take a shower. After he heard the water turn on, Dean pulled out a packet of itching powder and went over to Rain's clothes.

"What are you doing man?" Sam asked as he looked up something to kill ol' Mordechai.

"Payback. Plus this will put me back in the lead." Rain came out in nothing but a towel realizing that she forgot her clothes.

"Find out how to kill it yet?" Dean asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"She's going to kill you for that."

"I know. Kill the tulpa?"

"Well it's not going to be so easy. When a tulpa is created it takes on a life of it's own. I thought you said you had an idea."

"I did. I'm going to find a copy shop. Be back soon." Dean got up and left just as Rain came out of the bathroom. She sat down next to Sam.

"Where is he going?"

"Find a copy shop."

"Why?" She asked as she started to itch.

"You alright?"

"Itchy. I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'." She was about to get up when her phone rang. "What?"

"Nice Rain. Meet me outside. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"To see Ed and Harry."

"You sounded a little mad there. You ok Dean?"

"Fine. Just be outside." They both hung up.

"Come on. We have to meet Dean outside." She was still itching when Dean pulled up a few minutes later. Her and Sam got in. "I think I might have caught something from Harry the other night." Dean slammed on the breaks and looked at his sister. "What? I'm all itchy and that's the only thing I can think of it being from."

"You slept with him! Before he left you to die!" Dean screamed at her loud enough to make her jump.

"No why?" She said with a smile. "I know about the itching powder Dean. Not to sly man."

"That was not funny. And why'd ya tell her?" He looked at Sam who seemed shocked.

"Sam didn't say anything. Block your thoughts next time buddy boy."

"Damn it."

"So your not going to kill Harry are you? I mean I may not be his biggest fan, but I don't want you going to jail."

"I'm not going to do anything to him...yet." They pulled into the trailer park and found Ed and Harry's place. They knock on the door after hearing the two inside saying something about Buffy. "Come on guy's. We know your in there." They open the door and see the trio. " Oh, look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker."

"Guys, we need to talk." Harry noticed that Rain was with them and also the not so pleasent look Dean was giving him.

"Are you here to kill me? I didn't mean to run! I was just scared."

"Calm down Harry. He's not going to kill you." Rain told him. "I might later. We need you to shut down your website."

"I don't think so. We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth. We can't just shut it down because you told us to." Ed told them.

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now."

"Dean calm down. I mean Sammy could probably bitch smack these two and nothing would come out of it. We can even tell them that thing about Mordechi, but."

"What thing about Mordechi?" Harry asked taking a step twords Rain. Once he saw the look in Dean's eye he backed off.

"Don't tell them Rain." Dean said as they started to walk back to the Impala.

"Whoa wait. Maybe we can work something out." Ed asked as they ran after the three. They stopped at the car and faced the dorks.

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam said.

"Ok totally." Ed sounded a little too excited. Sam looked at Dean and nodded.

"Alright. We found this." Dean handed them a piece of paper. "It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"He shot himself?"

"Yup. With a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of 'em." Rain explained. "They say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch." The Winchester's watch as the excited Ed and Harry run back to their home to post the bogus story. Dean suggested that they get something to eat and wait for the story to spread. They found a little place and as they ate, Dean kept playing with the stupid laughing fisherman that was hanging on the wall.

"If you pull that string again I'm going to kill you." Sam threatened as Dean reached up to make the thing laugh again.

"Come on man. You need more laughter in your life."

"Children can we focus here. Did they post the story yet?" Rain asked as she stole the last piece of Dean's steak.

"Hey!"

"What? I had some A1 left. Can't waste it now can I?" Dean gave he a weird look and she smiled before looking back at Sam. "Well post or no?"

"Look." Sam turned his computer so that Dean and Rain could read it.

""We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms." Dean reads out loud. "All right. How long do we wait?"

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figured by nightfall, iron rounds will work on him." They all hold up their beer bottles and tap them together. When Rain and Dean try to put theirs down, they realize that they're stuck. The twin's turn there gaze to a laughing Sam.

"You didn't."

He holds up a tube of super glue. "I did." Dean and Rain looked at one another. Sam just pulls the string to make the stupid fisherman laugh. Later that night, and a whole lot of scrubbing on the twin's part, the trio was back at the hell house, waiting to finish the job.

"Man, I barley have any skin left on my palm." Dean grunted at he led the way through the house.

"I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole." Sam laughed from behind him. He turned back to see a pissed off Rain.

"Your going to pay for that. You know that Sam. Just like Dean is going to pay for the itching powder." Both boys gulped as the thought of what Rain might do to them.

"So you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asked as they wondered around.

"I don't know." Sam answers.

"Me neither." The trio turns and points their guns at Ed and Harry. Safe to say they were a tiny bit scared.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Harry yells. "I know your pissed at me, but there's no reason to kill me."

"What are you doing here?" Rain asked.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal." They conversation was about to keep going when the sound of knives sharpening in the other room took them all back to what they were there for. "Hey you guys wanna go open the door?"

"Why don't you?" Just as Dean finished his sentence, ol' Mordechai came bursting out of the kitchen. The trio wasted no time in unloading on his spirit. They shot off a hell of alot of rounds and finally his spirit goes poof into a cloud of smoke. Dean and Sam left to check the other rooms.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked a freaked out Ed.

"Oh yeah they got him."

"No I mean on camera. Did you get him on camera?" Harry took the camera off Ed just as Mordechai came from behind them. Rain noticed and pushed the two morans out of the way. Unfortunatly Mr. Axehappy's axe cut her arm.

"Son of a bitch! Why can't you two just leave?" Dean and Sam ran back into the room. Sam noticed Rain's arm.

"You alright?"

"Dandy! Why the hell didn't it work?"

"Didn't you two post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asked as Sam checked out Rain.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Oh course we did."

"But then our server crashed."

"So the story didn't take? These guns don't work. Any other idea's guys?" Sam and Rain looked at him. They had nothing.

"We're getting out of here!" Harry said as he pulled Ed up and out the door past Dean. They were about to run out the front door, but Mordechai blocked the path. They turn and run down another hall, looking for another way out. They end up getting cornered by the the axe wielding tulpa.

"Oh crap!"

"The power of christ compels you. The power of christ compels you!" Ed yells at him. Then Sam enters.

"Hey! Come and get it your ugly son of a bitch." Mordechai swings his axe at him, but Sam ducks and the axe hits the wall. Mordechai tried again, but this time pins Sam to the wall and starts to choke him. "Get out of here!" He manages to yell at Ed and Harry. The two take off past the youngest Winchester as Mordechai continues to choke the life out of him. At this time Dean and Rain are pouring lighter fluid all over the kitchen floor. Sam is still being choked. "RAIN! DEAN!"

"HEY!" Dean comes around the corner with a aerosol can over a lighter, and it bursts into flame. Sam drops and runs out as Dean follows. Rain is waiting by the front door with a lit lighter.

"Come on. A little quicker." Dean and Sam stop by her side and look to see Mordechai following them. "Bye, bye." Rain tosses the lighter to the floor and the flames quickly rise. The trio run from the house and into the nearby woods.

"That's your plan. Burn the place to the ground." Sam asked shocked at the plan.

"What? He can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt." Dean explains.

"What if the legend changes and he IS allowed to leave the house?"

"Well then I guess we'll just have to come back now won't we. Now can we leave. I so need a shower." Rain says as she leads the way back to the impala. She stops and turns to her brothers.

"What is it?"

"Where did Ed and Harry run off too?"

"Back to mommy." They laugh and go back to the hotel.

Next Morning

Rain is up before the boys and goes to wake Sam. "Get up and do it quietly. I need your help." Sam gets up and get's dressed. He meets Rain outside.

"What are you doing with a pillowcase?" He asked noticing what she was holding.

"After the itching powder I thought it was time to put an end to this war. I'm going to use his 'baby' as I way to finish this."

"Are you insane? He loves that car more that he loves air."

"So?"

"Whatever. What do you need my help for?"

"I need you to keep an eye out for him while I spread this out."

"What is it?"

"Broken light bulb." She answered as she made her way to her brother's baby.

"Again he's going to kill you."

"No he won't. If he get's that pissed, I'll just pay for the damages."

"Damages? There's going to be damages to his car? Oh your going to be in deep shit with him." She shrugged and proceeded to dump the finely broken glass on top of the windshield wipers. She finished rather quick and went back to the room. Sam followed behind, shaking his head thinking about how nice her funeral is going to be. They got back inside to find a fully dressed and packed Dean.

"Where were you?" The two youngins looked at each other.

"Out. We leaving?" Rain asked as Sam grabbed the bags.

"Yes. We have another job."

"From dad?" Sam asked as they left the room.

"Yup." Dean answered as they got into the car.

"So where to now?" Rain asked from the back. Again after this one she's in DEEP SHIT from Dean. She needed space. She knew what she did, bringing the car into the prank war, was a bad idea and she didn't care. Itching powder.

"Not quite sure. It looks like it's the middle of no where."

"Say Dean." Rain calls fron the back. Sam looks back at her and begs her not to do this.

"What is it?"

Rain notices the pleading look in Sam's eyes and she knew she shouldn't, but she did anyways. "Your winshield looks a little dirty. Falling behind on taking care of your baby?"

"Your right." Dean turns on the wipers, but nothing happens. Sam looks back at Rain and she looks as lost as her younger brother. Dean turns back and looks at her, "You brought the impala into this? Now your going to pay."

"But how..."

"I'm not blind Rain. While you were handing in the key and checking us out, I brushed off the glass. Nice try though." He winked at her. "You know I would have killed you for that one."

"I know."

"You to Sammy."

"Wait what? Why?"

"You let her do it and didn't stop her. Oh you two are in for it." The were going to leave town, but went to see Ed and Harry first. They found them all packed, comming out of a store.

"Evening boys." Rain said as soon as she saw them. Her voice made them jump.

"Your not going to kill me NOW are you?"

"Damn it Harry. No one is going to kill you. So where you two off to?"

"Well should we tell them?" Ed asked his friend.

"I don't see why not. They're just going to read about it anyways."

"We got a call from a big movie producer. He saw our video and offered us a movie deal."

"We even get to work on the RPG." Harry said as he got into the car.

"RPG?" Dean asked confused.

"Role playing game." Rain answered as she slapped him on the back.

"A little lingo for ya. Well we must be going. See ya." Ed said.

"Well good luck with the whole movie thing." Sam said.

"It's not about luck. It's about talent. Untapped talent." Ed said as he drove away. Sam looked at Rain and Dean and laughed.

"What?"

"I have a confession."

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"Creepy! I was the one that called and told them I was a producer." They all laughed.

"Well I was the one that put the dead fish in their back seat." Dean confessed.

"You both are so immature." Rain said as she climbed into the drivers seat. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"We're immature?" Sam got into the back seat as Dean got shot gun.

"Yes you are. "So which way?"

"Left. You know this war isn't over right?" Dean added as he pulled out the map.

"I know that stupid. How bout a truce?" Rain glanced at her brothers.

"Ok truce."

"At least for the next hundred miles."

_**A/N Ok I know this is kinda long, but oh well. It was a bitch to write so I hope you all like it. I did get a little help from a little person named Mayo45. She helped alot with the ideas. Please review and let me know what you think and if at all possible, don't just say "Awesome" I hate that. I want honest opinions. Good, bad, ugly. I don't care. TTFN!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is the place?"

"Yeah. Let's go." The trio exited the car and headed for the trunk. Each one takes out a taser. "So what do you have these charged for?" Sam asked.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean answered as he slammed the trunk.

"Hey, fingers!" Rain yelled.

"Sorry."

"Don't you think this might be a little much?"

"Nope. I want this thing fried extra crispy."

"Hey. Can we get Kentucky Fried Chicken after this?" Both brother's look at her. "What? You made me hungry."

"Let's just go." The three made their way into the old abandoned house and down to the basement. Sam hears a noise, but before they go and investigate Dean has to tell them something. "We only get one shot with these things. You have to make it count."

"We already knew that man." Sam and Rain took positions on either side of a big cupboard.

"One...two...three." Dean counted and Sam and Rain pulled the doors open. Inside are two small and very scared children. "Is it still here?" They nodded as Rain grabs each of there hands.

"We're going to get you out of here." They began to make their way upstairs, but something grabbed Sam's ankle and caused him to tumble down the stairs. Dean fired his taser at the shadow and missed.

"You alright?" Dean asked Sam. He nodded. "You and Rain get those kids out of here."

"Take this." Sam tossed his taser to Dean and then made his way outside where Rain was waiting with the kids.

"Where's Dean?" She asked when she saw Dean wasn't with him.

"He stayed to kill it." Rain turned and started to run back to the house. "Where are you going?"

"To help. What if something happens? What if that thing kills..." Rain stopped and fell to her knees. "Ahhahahhaha!"

"Rain! What's wrong?" She looked up at Sam and pushed him aside. She flew back into the house and pretty much dove down the basement steps. She landed to see the thing they were hunting dead and Dean laying in the corner.

"DEAN!" She ran to his side. She starts to shake him to wake him up. "Dean, come on man. Wake up." She held her brother and realized how he felt every time something this bad happened to her. She didn't even try to hide her tears when she saw Sam standing there. "We have to get him to the hospital Sam."

"We have to hurry." They both picked him up and took him to the car. Rain cradled him in her lap as Sam drove as fast as he could. The two children were sitting in the front seat. When they got to the hospital, they called the police to get the kids as the doctors checked on Dean. It seemed Rain was in shock. She just sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Sam handled everything with the police and was finished by the time the doctor came to speak with them. Rain was on her feet and in his face the moment she saw him.

"Is he alright?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Sam joined her.

"He's resting. The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm agraid his heart--it's damaged."

"Damaged? He's going to be ok isn't he?" Rain asked even thought she knew the answer. She felt it. She knew exactly what the doctor was saying.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No. There's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment that can save him." Sam said as he held Rain against him. She hasn't looked or felt so great since Dean was electracuted. It looked, to Sam, that she's the one that had been electracuted.

"I'm sorry, but we can't work miracles." Sam nods and helps Rain to Dean's room.

"Have you ever watched daytime TV? It's terrible." Dean said as he flicked throught the stations. Sam stood be his bed, but Rain stayed far away on the other side of the room. She didn't even face her brother when they entered.

"We spoke to your doctor."

"That fabric softner teddy bear, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean."

"I know. So it looks like you two are going to leave town without me. Hey Sam, where's Rain?" Sam pointed to where Rain was sitting. "Rain, you alright?" She just nodded, never facing him.

"We're not just going to leave you here." Sam started, but was cut off.

"You better take car of that car ot I sware I'll haunt your assed."

"That's not funny."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." That's the point where Rain decided it was good to leave the room. Without saying a word she got up and left. Dean and Sam followed her with there eyes as she softly closed the door. "Is she ok? She looks a little pale."

"Something's wrong here man. She's acting like she's the one dying. Now about you. We still have options."

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. Look I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die, and you can't stop it."

"Watch me. I'm gonna go find her and we'll be back later." Dean nodded as Sam left the room. Rain was in the parking lot, leaning against the impala. She lifted her head slightly when she heard someone walking in her direction. "You alright?"

"He's not going to die Sam." Sam nodded in agreement as they got into the car. "Sorry I left. I just couldn't.." She started crying as Sam drove back to the motel.

"I'm sure he understands that. You sure your feeling ok? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine. Let's just find out how to help him now." They started doing reasurch the second they got beck to the motel. Rain was looking up shit on the computer while Sam tried to contact John. All he got was his voicemail. He explained what happened and then hung up.

"Find anything yet?" Sam looked to where Rain was sitting and saw she had fallen asleep. Sam smiled and heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered. There, looking like death himself, was Dean. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Checked myself out."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked as he helped his brother inside.

"I'm not going to die in a place where the nurses aren't even hot."

"You know this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap and I can see right through it."

"Whatever dude. How long has she been out? And when was the last time you slept? Damn man you look worse than me."

"I've been scouring the internet for the last three days for a way to help you. She fell asleep a little while ago. I told you somethings wrong with this."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed next to Rain. She moved slightly, but enough so that Dean could see her face. Sam was right. She looked just like him. (You know what I mean) "Wait. Do you mean she's dying too?"

"That's what I'm saying. Remember the time back at out old house? How you felt what she felt? Well I think it's happening again, except this time to the extreme. If we can't find a way to help you, not only will you dir, but she will too."

"So what have you found so far?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off Rain. She looked even worse that he did.

"One of dad's friends, Joshua, called me back. He told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

"So what are we waiting for? Rain. Time to get up." Rain moves just a little and opens her eyes. "Morning Raindrop." Dean said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she shot up in bed. She looked around and saw Sam packing. "We going somewhere?"

"Nebraska. Come on."

"You should be in the hospital, not traveling." The concern her voice was filled with was amazing.

"I'm glad you care so much, but if this helps me, it helps you too."

"So you know then?" Sam turned to look at the two on the bed. He never mentioned what he thought to her.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Let's just go." They left with Sam having to help both his siblings to the car. Sam drove to Nebraska and parked in a field in front of a big tent. "The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle." Are you kidding Sam?"

"What?" Sam got out and ran to help Dean. Rain looked a little better and was able to walk on her own.

"It's a faith healer. These things are scams. No one can heal like this."

"After all the bad shit we deal with every day, you honestly think that there's not good in this world too?"

"Maybe, but at least the evil stuff I know is there. I can see it, feel it."

"Maybe you just need to believe a little." The three siblings turned to a blonde haired girl.

"And you would be?" Rain asked sounding a little but rude. "Sorry. That came out sounding a little rude didn't it?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"It's ok. My names Layla Rourke. Is this your first visit here?"

"Yes it is." Dean said. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Stop that!" Rain screamed at Dean. Sam and Layla look at her. "Sorry again." Rain gave a very evil eye to Dean. 'You are a sick man you know that?'

'I know. I'm dying remember.'

'That's not what I ment and you know it.' "Can we just go in now?"

"I'll see you inside." Layla said before going inside the tent.

"And that was about what?" Sam asked.

"Dean's perverted mind that's all. Let's just go." The three entered the tent and found some seat up front. "Why do we have to sit here? The back is perfectly fine by me."

"We have a better chance here." Sam explained as he pulled her coat to get her to sit. She glared at him. "What? You were just going to stand the whole time?" Rain was about to shoot a nice comeback his way, but the mass thing was starting. A blind man began talking about how there's not alot of good stuff happening in this world noadays.

"It's god that does the healing here friends, not me. He just help me by letting me see into your hearts." Roy said to the crowded room.

"Either that or there wallets." Dean tried to whisper to Rain, but Roy hears him.

"You think so, young man?" Dean is cought off guard and feels a little embaressed. What made it worse os that even Rain was giggling at him.

'It's not funny Rain.' Rain still laughs a little. "Sorry."

"No don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got really sharp ears. What's your name son?"

"Dean."

"Well Dean. Come on up here."

"No that's ok." Rain and Sam look at him.

"What are you doing? This is what we came here for." Sam pleads. Rain just looks down and holds her chest. "You alright?"

"My chest hurts." She says as she closes her eyes tight. "It's so bad man." Once Dean saw the tears running down her face, he quickly got up on stage to be healed.

"What was that about?" Roy asked with a hint of concern.

"Nothing. Can you do this or not?"

"Sure son. Just hang on." Roy placed his hands on Dean head and Dean went to his knees. Sam looked on very nervious as he held a crying Rain. A few minutes later, Dean fell over onto the floor and Rain was gasping for air.

"Rain what's wrong?" Sam asked shaking her. All the people in the crowd were lost as to what was going on with these three. Dean's eyes shot open soon and he too was gasping for air. Sam was torn between going to Dean or staying with Rain.

"Go help Dean." Sam looked at Rain. "I'm fine. Go help him." Sam got up and went to the stage where Dean had fallen.

"You alright man?"

"Just help me up will ya." Sam helped his brother to his feet. "How's Rain?" Sam glanced down as to where Rain was sitting. She had her head in her hands.

"She looks fine. How do you feel?"

"Never better."

"We should get you checked out." The trio leaves and goes to the nearest doctor's office. The doctor ran some test's on his heart and sure enough, he was better.

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen." The doctor tells the brothers. Rain was waiting in the motel room.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"Well just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack."

"Thanks, doc." Dam shakes her hand and she leaves. Dean looks over at Sam.

"Well that's odd."

"Maybe it's a coincidence. I mean people's hearts give out all the time." SAm suggested as the left to go back to the motel.

"No they don't Sam."

"Look, Dean do we really need to dwell on this one. Can't we just be grateful that he saved your life and move on? And not just your life, but Rain's to."

"I just can't shake this feeling man."

"What feeling?"

"After I was healed, I saw someone. I'm telling you man it was a spirit."

"Well if there was something there don't you think I would have seen it? Or Rain?"

"Excuse me Sam, but I know what I saw and I know it was a spirit." Dean said as they pulled infront of their room. The two walked into the room to find Rain, yet again, sleeping. "She's been doing that alot hasn't she?"

"She's just warn out." Sam turned on his laptop. "So what did this thing look like?"

"Like a man. Dressed in a suit." Dean layed down next to Rain. "I want you to check out this heart attack guy tomorrow. I'll go see Roy."

"What about her?"

"She can do the reasurch on whatever we find out." The next morning Rain woke up early, being she slept the entire day. She decided to go and yet again get them coffee and some breakfast that didn't come out of a pizza box. She drove to the nearest store and looked around for something that she knew all of them would like. 'Damn you Dean for likeing the crap you do.' She wondered the store untill she got what she needed. As she waited in line, there was a little girl, no more than five, standing next to her. Rain looked around and spotted the girls mother not to far away. Just as it was Rain's turn to pay, two men with guns came bursting into the store. Out of instinct Rain pulled the little girl behind her, making sure she was out of sight. The men demanded the money and as the dumb-ass cashier was getting it however, he pushed the alarm.

"You son of a bitch!" One of the men screamed. The little girl behind Rain started to cry and that pissed one of the men off more.

"Shut that little bitch up!" Rain picked up the girl and tried to quiet her, but she just wouldn't stop. She could see her mother looking on full of concern. "Shut her up or I will!" Rain tried, but she was just to scared. "DAMN IT! Give me her!" The man reached for the child, but Rain was fighting him.

"Leave her alone! She's just scared!" Rain screamed as faught them. It wasn't easy. She refused to let the girl go. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" 'Dean! Need help here!'

'Rain? Where are you?'

'Store down the street. It's being held up.'

'Well be right there. Just don't do anything stupid ok.'

"Your not going to hand her over are you?" The man asked her.

"Not to you!"

"Fine then." The other man came behind her and hit Rain with his gun. Even then, she wouldn't let go of the scared child. The man (Brian) pulled the screaming child from Rain's arms.

"Leave her alone!" Brian started beating Rain untill she was laying on the floor, clinging to consciousness with all she had.

"You don't even know this child, but now you have to watch her die!"

"Please!" Rain begged. She looked up and saw the girls mother. "Don't!" Rain's begging was falling on deaf ears. The other man (Steve) pulled his gun and fired at the little girl. Rain tried her damdest to get to her, but Brian was holding her down. Rain came face to face with the lifeless child just as the police showed. Both men ran out of the back door and the mother ran to her daughter. Rain just put her head down in the pool of her blood and gave up. The next thing she remembered was sitting in the back of the ambulance. The paramedics were talking to her, but she didn't care. She was lost in her own head. She failed the girl. She was weak and she finally realized that.

"Rain!" She didn't even raise her head when Dean called her name. Sam touched her shoulder and still nothing. "Rain are you ok?"

"Who are you?" One of the other paramedics asked the brothers.

"She's our sister. Is she alright?"

"She's in shock."

"I failed her because I'm weak." Dean and Sam turned to Rain. "Why the hell do I have to be so weak? When I was with him I was strong. Now look at me. I'm nothing."

"Rain this isn't your fault. What happened is not because of you and you know that." Rain looked up at Sam.

"Your wrong. If I still had my powers, that little girl would still be alive and those two men would be dead, but no. I have to be this weak little girl. I'm useless." She was hysterical and when Dean tried to comfort her she just pushed him away. "No! Why did you have to find me? Why couldn't you have just let me go?"

"Just leave you where you were? Not going to happen."

"And what about you." She said as she pointed to Sam. "Look what I did to Jessica. You should of killed me when you had the chance." Sam was torn from being concerend or pissed. "I should be dead! I'm no good to anyone anymore."

"Your good for us and you know that." Dean was trying to calm her, but the paramedic's choose that time to bring out the body bag with the little girl inside.

"No good for anyone. Look what I couldn't do." She pointed to the body. "I couldn't even save her. How the hell am I going to save someone else?"

"Rain."

"Just leave me alone." She got up and started walking, her brother's right on her ass.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Where?"

"Away."

"I don't think so." Dean grabbed her arm to stop her. "Your not going anywhere. We have to talk about this."

"About what? You even said before that I'm just a normal girl now since I wasn't trained like you and Sam. I'm no good to you and what happened here tonight proves that. I just can't do it anymore Dean. I can't be weak and helpless." Rain took a few more steps and fell to her knees. Dean and Sam did all they could to comfort her. They managed to get her back to the motel and asleep in bed.

"What now? We still have to figure this whole thing out." Sam said. "Before all this happend though, I did figure out what we're dealing with here. How you were cured and all."

"What?"

"A reaper. Someones controlling it."

"A reaper? How the hell did you figure that out?" Dean asked as he sat next to Rain's sleeping form.

"Not important. What is important is that we find out how to stop it."

"We have to find out who's controlling it first."

"I know and I have a good idea who." Dean looked at him to continue. "Roy. I was speaking to his wife and it turns out that he had cancer. The doctor told them that he had maybe a month and then out of nowhere the cancer was gone. The only thing that suggests that he had it was the loss of his eye sight."

"I don't think it's Roy."

"Why not?"

"He looked like he believed he was working a miracle. Like it really was god that was doing the healing."

"So who then? If not Roy."

"I think I might know. I'll go check on it tomorrow while you stay with her. After we finish this one, we're going back home." Sam looked at his older brother with a look of confusion. "We'll take her somewhere where she can just sit and relax. Maybe then she will realize just how stong she is and how much she's needed here."

"And taking her home is going to help her find that out how?"

"You'll see. Now just get some sleep." The next morning Dean got up and woke Sam before he left. "Make sure you keep an eye on her."

"I will." Dean left and went to talk to Roy or should I say Sue Ann. He figured that it was her that was controlling this reaper and now all he had to do was find out how. No one was home at the Legrange house so Dean let himself in. He made his way to the basement.

"Why is it always the basement?" He asked himself as he found a rather large alter. "Bingo."

"I gave you life and I can take it away just as fast." Dean turned to see Sue Ann standing there.

"So what? You just thought you would take it upon yourself to heal these people knowing full well other's die in the process."

"They deserved it. What so you care? Your still alive."

"But at what cost? Some guy dies because of me."

"And?"

"Your insane." Dean smirked as he flipped over her alter. She didn't even budge. 'There has to be something else. But what?'

'Her necklace.'

'Rain?'

'Sam said to destroy the necklace.' Dean ran at Sue Ann and pulled off her necklace and smashed it on the ground.

"What have you done?"

"He's not your god." The reaper appeared infront of Sue Ann and placed it's hand on her head. Dean watched as her body became pale and she fell to the floor, dead. He left and went back to the motel.

"Is it over?" Sam asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Down boy! Yea it's over. How's she doing?"

"Not so good man. I think she finally snapped for good this time."

"She was well enough to pass your message along to me." Sam looked at Dean as he sat neck to a mumbling Rain.

"What message?"

"The one about the necklace. That I needed to break it to get rid of the reaper."

"I never said that." Dean looked just as lost as Sam.

"So if it wasn't you, who was it?"

"I don't know and honestly don't care. Right now we have to help her." Sam sat on the same bed as his family. So now how is going home going to help?"

"Pack up. I'll explain on the way." Dean got up and went to the other side of the bed so that he was face to face with Rain. "We're leaving. We're going to help you get through this." She didn't even lift her head. Dean signed as they left the motel and started the long drive back to Kansas. 'This has to work.'

_**A/N I know this chapter kinda sucks and I don't care. I kinda like it and I wanted to do something where Rain has a breakdown feeling all weak and stuff. REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N This isn't the greatest chapter or the longest, but I wanted to get it out of the way. There will be more exciting stuff happening to the trio in later chapters I promise. REVIEW and be honest! ENJOY!**_

The trio pulled up to Missouris' house in the late afternoon after a couple days on the road. Dean thought this would help Rain get through...whatever it was she was going through. Sam still insisted that she had a nervious breakdown. Either way, Dean was hell bent on helping her. Sam and Dean got out of the car and made there way up to the door. Rain just sat in the car, rambling on about the little girl in the store and about how weak she is.

"Boys. It's been a long time." The old psychic said with a smile as she greeted the brothers. Neither returned the smile. "Something wrong? Where's you sister?"

"The car. She need's you help." Dean asked with such desperation in his voice is almost made Missouri cry right there.

"Bring her in and I'll see what I can do." She went back inside, leaving the door open as the two turned to get Rain. As they turned they came face to face with her.

"What the?"

"Sorry." Rain said as she focused on the grass. It was late fall and it was turning brown. "The grass is dying." Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Rain looked up and just as quickly looked back down.

"We're going to stay here for a while ok." Rain shrugged as she entered the house.

"Rain honey. How have you been?"

"Killed a little girl. You?" Missouri didn't know what to say. She knew the guilt Rain was feeling and she also knew that it was missplaced.

"We need to talk." She grabbed Rain's hand, but Rain jerked it away. "I'm sorry child."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What about what happened?" The older woman asked as Dean and Sam walked into the room. Both women looked at them and Missouri nodded for them to follow her into another room. "You need to leave."

"What? Why?" Dean asked shocked that Missouri would suggest that they leave.

"I know your worried and that you want to help, but you can't. This goes far beyond anything either of you can do."

"So then what? What does she need to do to help herself?"

"That's just the thing. She needs to help HERSELF. No one can help her at this point."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked sounding concerned for his sisters well being.

"She had to work this out herself. All that she had done in her life. Loosing her demon powers, watching that little girl die and not being able to save her. All these things she has to work through."

"But.."

"No Dean. As much as it may hurt you, you can't help her with this problem."

"So then what can we do?" Sam asked.

"What you do best. Hunt."

"Just leave her here?" Dean once again was shocked. Missouri nodded at the older man. "Not happening. Not after what happened last time we left her alone. I'm not leaving without her and that's that." Sam knew Dean wasn't going to leave here without Rain. Now all they needed to do was find a way that THEY could help her.

"Well then, if your staying. I'll show you to your rooms." The old psychic led the boys upstairs as Rain sat in silence in the living room. After getting settled in, Dean stood in the door way watching her. It looked like she was talking to someone that wasn't there. Sure he couldn't make out any words, but just the way she was acting and the way he felt told him that's what was going on. After a half hour Dean went and sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry." Dean was a little shocked to hear her voice. "If I was stronger that little girl would still be here. Why couldn't they have killed me instead?" Dean grabbed his sister's face and turned it so she was facing him.

"Don't you ever say something like that again. What would happen to us if you weren't here?"

"Nothing and that's the point. If you had never found me, than I would still have my powers and that girl would still be alive."

"You don't know that."

"What if I never went to that store that morning? What would have happened then huh?"

"I don't know Rain. Your asking me for answers that I can't give you." Dean let her face go, but she continued to look at him.

"Do you want to know?"

"Know what?"

"What else I went through and never showed you?" He looked at her with confused eyes. "The entire time I was with him I was strong. Never breaking no matter what. No matter what he did, I would remain strong. I had to. Just incase."

"Incase of what?" She turned and was looking at the floor again.

"Incase I had to fight back. I knew that if that happened that I would loose my life. I never wanted that to happen. I wanted to see you again. I stayed strong for that, just as you stay strong for Sam. Even though I tried so hard, there were times when I was weak and that's when it hurt. That's when the pain started. I felt everything I had done. Every life I took. All the pain I caused I felt."

"So you had to stay strong so there would be no pain?"

"Something like that." She wiped her eyes and looked up at her twin. She saw the concern for her flowing out of his eyes as well. She took a deep breath and went on, "There are alot of thing's that happened that you'll never know. That I never want you to know. Things that make me wish I could trade places with that little girl. I might not know what dad felt that night I left, but atleast he got me back. That mother will never hold her child again and it's all my fault. I just need to be stronger."

"So what are you saying? You want to be with the demon again? You want your demon powers back? Sorry sis, but that's not happening. Not while I'm alive."

"You don't..."

"Understand? I understand perfectly Rain. Remember the last night we were together? Right before mom died and you went with that thing." She nodded. "I know how you feel now because I felt it then. Not being able to protect you was the worst feeling in the world for me. Not knowing whether you were alive or dead. Then after we found you and you turned out to be a tiny but on the evil side, when you showed me everything you went through. I would have given my life up ten fold to be able to take all that pain and sadness away. I never want anything like that to ever happen to you or to Sam ever again. I'll die before I let that happen. I know it feels like you hit bottom, but it will get better."

"When I killed Jessica." She paused for a moment. Dean didn't know what to day. He was just glad Sam wasn't here. "I wasn't there for her, I was there for Sam. She just happened to be there. Wrong place, wrong time thing. I never planned on killing her. It's just that she..."

"She what?" The twin's lifted their heads to look at Sam. His face showed nothing but anger and he was staring right through Rain. "She what Rain?"

"She wanted to save you." Rain turned so she didn't have to face her younger brother. "All the pain she went through was for you. Just as it was when I left."

"So then it is all because of me?" Sam's anger was building and Rain was getting more and more uncomfortable. "You leaving and then killing Jess. Why the hell couldn't you have just killed me?" Sam screamed at her. Rain didn't know what to say to him. She was lost with no way back. "Look at me!" Rain turned and looked at him. They were nose to nose and Dean didn't like where this was going. "Why couldn't you have just waited and killed me?"

"Because killing her was easier!" Rain screamed before she thought about what she was about to say. Both her brother's looked at her in amazement. Before they could say anything, she got up and left the room. Sam sat down next to Dean and didn't say a word for a long time. Neither knew what to say. Sam placed his head in his lap and cried.

"You alright man?"

"Alright? Do I look alright? She killed her because it was easy!"

"I don't think that's what she ment by it Sam."

"I wish we never found her." Shocked Dean eyes his baby brother, not believing what he just said. "She should have stayed with the demon where she belonged."

"You don't mean that." Sam got up and was about to leave the room

"Yes I do." He lifted his head and was looking at Rain.

"Do you?" Sam was stuck now. After all this time he finally said what he felt, he just wished Rain didn't have to hear it. "So you wish you never found me?" Dean stood up and walked to his brother and sister.

"Maybe we should get some sleep and talk about this in the morning."

"How about we talk about it now. How long have you waited to say that Sam?" Sam said nothing. He just looked away. Rain grabbed his collar and forced him to look at her. "HOW LONG?"

"Since I found out you killed Jessica! I wish you had just stayed where you were and died there." Neither twin knew what to say to their little brother. Rain knew he hated her, but never thought it would be this much. As for Dean, his world was falling apart and he could do nothing to fix it. "You should have stayed gone Rain."

STOP THIS NOW!" All three siblings turned to the door. There they saw John.

'As if I didn't have enough problems already!' Rain thought. Dean glanced over at her and saw how uncomfortable she was becomming. First her younger brother said they wished they never found her and then bitch smacking daddy shows up.

"What do you want? This has nothing to do with you." Sam spat at his father.

"It has everthing to do with him. It has to do with all of you." All eyes on Missouri.

"What are you talking about?" Rain asked never taking her eyes off John.

"I knew something was wrong when you showed up. I just didn't know how wrong untill I talked to John."

"What?" Confused Dean asked the old woman.

"It's been following you since the robbery. Feeding off you." John began to explain to his children. By this time they all sat in the living room. Sam and Rain FAR apart for one another. "It's a demon that feeds on emotions. If the emotonis aren't strong enough, it makes them strong. Everything your both feeling is because of this thing, not because you mean it."

"No I mean it. I wish we never found her and I hate her."

"Jesus Sam, you sound like a three year old."

"Stop it you two!" Dean scolded. he then faced his father. "So what do we do about this?"

"They have to work this out together and he has to forgive her."

"Easier said than done." Dean rolled his eyes. "What about her?"

"She had to realize that she's not weak and that that child's death has nothing to do with her."

"But I couldn't save her. It has everything to do with me."

"Wait! Did you say they have to work this out TOGETHER?" Missouri asked. John nodded.

"They'll kill each other."

"No they won't."

"can you guys stop talking like we're not even here." Rain said.

"You stay here." He pointed to Rain and Sam. "Dean, you come with me." They were about to leave the room. "Make sure they don't say anything to each other." Missouri nodded as the father and son left the room.

"What is it?"

"You can't be apart of this Dean. They have to fight this one on their own."

"Can they do that without killing each other?"

"I don't know. I do know that if this keeps up like this, both of them will die." Dean glared at his father.

"What do you mean they'll die?"

"It's feeding off them. Soon there won't be anything left of either of them." The conversation was about to go on untill shattering glass from the other room pulled them away. "What the hell is going on?"

"She tried to kill me, AGAIN!"

"I did not! Your the one that want's me dead now remember!"

"What happened?" John asked Missouri as Dean went to try and break up the fight that was raging in the living room. A double punch from Rain and Sam told him to back off.

"They were just sitting there, when suddenly Sam went after her. Rain faught back, but the odd thing is.."

"Is what?" Dean asked tending to his bloody nose.

"Her power's. She had them."

"What?" John and Dean asked in unison.

"They're not as strong as they were before, but she has them." All three looked back at the fighting siblings. Both were screaming stuff purposely to hurt the other. Rain was saying every mean thing about Jess that she could think of and Sam was going on about how he wished Rain was dead and how he was glad she went through everthing she did. Rain was running around the room so fast that no one could keep on eye on her. She grabbed Sam from behind and pinned him to the floor. John and Dean went to help him, but Rain kept them back.

"This is between us. STAY OUT OF IT!" Both men were thrown back and Rain turned back to Sam. "You want to finish this now Sammy?"

"Don't call me that you stupid bitch!"

"Oh with the mouth Sam. Damn. Well then let's end it then shall we." She flicked her fingers and a dagger appeared in her hand. Sam's eyes went wide in fear. "Neat trick isn't it? Bye Sam." Rain raised the dagger and brought it down, missing Sam's neck by inches. She sat up and grabbed her head, screaming. "NO! STOP IT! NOT AGAIN! I WON'T BE YOUR PUPPET AGAIN!" Sam kicked out her feet and he was now on top. He looked into Rain's black eyes and saw her fighting. "I didn't kill her Sam."

"What?"

"I didn't kill Jessica. Uvall did."

"But you said,"

"I know what I said."

"Why?"

"To make you hate me." She punched him and was now back on top. "You had to hate me. If you hated me, he could't have you."

"What?"

"If you felt any kind of love for me, he would have easily got you. Hateing me was the only way to keep you safe." John and Dean were standing by Missourim, watching the scene between the siblings. "He'll come soon now." Rain stood up and her eyes went back to their normal green.

"You never lost your power's did you?" Dean asked stepping to her and Sam. She looked at him and shook her head. "And this whole thing?"

"It's over. Sam forgave Rain and Rain no longer feels weak." John said as he helped Sam up.

"I still don't get what the hell just happened." Sam asked confused. Sure he forgave Rain. I mean if she didn't kill Jess than what reason did he have to hate her.

"I buried the power's deep inside me. It was a way to protect you. I can never get rid of them. There as much a part of me as the 'twin thing' that we have Dean. And the demon tracked Sam based on his emotions. Love ment weakness while hate ment strength."

"So if Sam was to love you, that would be the demon's chance to attack?" Rain nodded.

"That kinda makes sense. In a creepy kind of way." Sam said as he stood next to Rain. She looked at him and smiled. "So you didn't kill Jess?"

"No. Hey where did dad go?" The four people looked up and saw no trace of John. "Ran away before I got the chance for payback. That sucks." Her brother's gave her evil eyes. "What? He slapped me when I was five. I have to get him back somehow."

"So you two aren't going to kill each other?" Sam and Rain shook their heads. "And your little breakdown is done with?" Rain nodded. "And you forgive her?" Dam nodded. "And your not going to hit me with a spoon?" Missouri shook her head. "So we can get back to hunting now?"

"What the hell was that about Dean?"

"What? Just had to make sure everything was in order that's all."

"Well then we can get back to hunting." Sam said as he headed upstairs. All three Winchesters wanted to sleep for a week.

"One more thing."

"Oh what?" Rain said from behind.

"The demon can track us now can't he?" Rain nodded. "Great."

"But I can also track him. I'll know where he is so we can always be a step ahead untill we figure out how to kill it."

"You don't know how to kill it?" Dean asked as he stopped infront of the room he and Sam shared.

"What you thought I did? I know how to send him to hell, but that only lasts a couple days at most."

"Well we'll find out how to kill it sooner or later. Till then we kill every evil thing we can."

"I agree with that one a hundred percent." Rain said as she headed for her room.

"As do I." Dean turned to Sam. "What's wrong with you man?"

"Just worried. I mean if she still had her powers, that what if.."

'Nothing's going to happen Dean.'

'I know. It's just that.'

'I had them all this time and besides I can control them you know.'

'I know.'

'So calm down and get some sleep will ya.'

'Goodnight Rain.'

'Night Dean.' By the time Dean snapped out of it, Sam was already in bed and asleep. "At least I don't get the couch this time." He said with a smile as he climbed into his bed for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

"So this is the place?" Rain asked as she get's out of the car. It had been about a month since her little break down and since her brother's learned she still had her demon powers. A few day's ago Sam came across a new's artical about a mysterious murderer that has claimed two lives already. "So why exactyl do we have to wear these? And why the hell didn't Sam have to come?"

"I told him that dad and me did just fine without these stupid outfits, but he insisted we wear them and he's doinf reasurch into possible creatures." Dean answers as the two walk to the second victims apartment. They go inside and talk to the landlady.

"So your with the alarm company?"

"Yes ma'am we are." Rain answered as she closes the door after they enter the room. "Now you say the alarm was still on when you came in?"

"Yes. Bang up job you guys are doing. I mean no offence, but it's about as useful as boobs on a man." Rain snickers as Dean shoots her a look. 'Sorry.'

"So you found the body?"

"Yeah. A few days after it happened."

"Well what made you come up here?" Dean asked as Rain checked the windows. She had no idea what she was doing, but she did her best to make it look like she did.

"Meredith's work called saying she haden't shown up. I thought to come up and knock on the door. That's when I noticed the smell." Mrs. Landlady answered.

"So no windows were opened, no sign of a break in?"

"Nope. Everything was perfect. Except for Meredith." Rain glanced at Dean and then at the landlady.

"What kind of condition was she in?"

"She was all over. In pieces. The guy that killed her must have been a real wack-job. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought a wild animal did it." Again the twin's exchange looks.

"Would it be ok for us to give the place a once over? To see what happened and keep it from happening again."

"Sure. Knock yourselves out." She left the room and the two get to work. Dean opens his toolbox and pulls out the EMF meter and hands it to Rain.

"Sweet!" Dean rolls his eyes and they start looking around the place for anything that would help them. "Ok. So a killer walks in and out of here without tripping the alarm. No weapons, no finger prints, nothin."

"Well Sam did say that the minute he found that artical, he knew it was our kind of thing. Can you feel anything? I mean was it?"

"No it wasn't the demon. It was A demon though."

"So it was?"

"Yeah. A strong one too."

"You can feel all that?"

"So?"

"It's just kinda creepy."

"Nice Dean. So did you talk to the cops?"

"Uh yeah. I spoke to Amy, a perky officer of the law." Dean said with a huge smile on his face. Rain rolled her eyes. She remembered Amy or what Dean thought of Amy before he thought to block his thoughts.

"And what did ya find out?"

"Well she loves tequila and she's got this little tattoo..."

"DEAN!"

"What? Sorry. Nothing we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keeping out of the paper's."

"What's that?"

"Meredith's heart was missing." Dean said as he inspected the other side of the apartment.

"Her heart?"

"Yup. So what do you think did it?" Dean asked joining Rain back in the living room. She's focused on blood that has splattered the carpet. "Rain?"

"Uh sorry. Well the landlady said it looked like an animal, but it's not a werewolf." She said still looking at the rug.

"How do you know that?"

"Lunar cycle's not right. Besides this thing was WAY stronger than a werewolf."

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dean too is now looking at the blood spots.

"Try and find some masking tape or something would ya." A few minutes later Dean returns with tape. Rain begins placing strips on the carpet, kinda like connect the dots, untill it formed a symbol. "You ever seen this before?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. Give me your phone." Dean gives her a weird look. "What? Mine broke and I haven't had time to get a new one yet. Just give me it will ya." Dean hands it over and Rain takes a picture of the weird symbol.

"Guess we can leave now huh?" Rain and Dean leave just to meet Sam outside.

"Well aint that just kick ass timeing?" Rain says with a smile as she climbs into the passenger seat. "So what did you turn up Sammy?"

"It's Sam and..." Rain cut him off. She really loves doing that.

"No it's Sammy so get used to it." Dean laughed in the back.

"It's not funny man. Now before I was interupted, as far as I can tell the two victim's aren't connected. They came from different towns, different backgrounds. They were practally from different worlds."

"So let's go check out the bar she worked at." Sam and Rain look back at Dean. "What? Don't tell me you two weren't thinking the same thing?"

"Not for the same reason's you were pervert." Rain said as she turned on the radio to froggy 101. Sam and Dean both HATED country with a passion. "Something wrong boys?"

"Nothing. So where is this bar at?" The trio drove to the bar that the latest victim worked at naturally Dean started flirting with the bar tender. Sam and Rain were accually doing eork when Dean decided to join them. "Did you get anything, besides her number." Sam looked at his older brother and smiled. Rain was also eyeing him up.

"Guys I'm offended that you would even think that. I mean I'm a professional." Rain and Sam continued to stare him down. "Oh yeah."

"Why don't you think just a little bit with your upstairs brain." Rain suggested as she took the napkin with the bartenders number on it and tore it up. Sam just laughed at the pissed off look on his brother's face. Yet just like that Sam got up and went to another table. "Sam?"

"Where is he going?" Rain shrugged as the twin's followed Sam to a table where a young blonde girl was sitting. Sam touches her shoulder and she turns around.

"Sam?"

"Meg?"

"Sam. Who would have thought we'd see each other again? I mean what are the odds?" Meg said as she gives Sam a hug. This pisses Rain off. She know's there's something about this girl, something she doesn't like. So she decides to hop into the conversation.

"About fifty billion to one."

"What?" Meg asked her comfused.

"The odds."

"I'm sorry. Meg this is my sister Rain and my brother Dean." Dean reaches his hand out to shake her's, but Rain grabs it before he gets the chance. 'Don't.'

'Why?'

'Something's wrong with this girl.'

"So these are your siblings?" Meg pointed to Rain and Dean. Dean smiles naturaly thinking Meg is hot. Rain slaps him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Do you think of anything else man?"

"Whatever Rain. So you head of me?" Dean forgets about Rain and begins to talk to Meg.

"Oh yeah I head of you. The way you treat your brother like luggage." Rain was about three seconds from killing Meg and then she realized why she seem's so famiular.

'Dean we need to leave now.'

'Why?'

'Now!' Rain thought VERY loudly as she grabbed his arm.

"Well we have to be going. It was nice meeting you Meg." Dean said as he eyes Sam. Sam turned to look at Rain and she look like she saw a ghost.

"Yea. We'll have to meet up later." Sam said as he was about to leave.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Meg smiled as she watched the Winchesters leave the bar.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked Sam. "Why did she say I treat you like luggage?"

"It's nothing man."

"You were bitching about me to some chick."

"It was when I went looking for Rain, when I was in that bus stop. Now why did we leave like that?" Both brother's looked at Rain.

"She knows him."

"Knows who?"

"The demon. She feels just like he did, just weaker."

"So you think she's connected to the demon somehow?" Dean asked as they got back to the car.

"No. I know she's connected to him somehow. I'm telling you. Just the way she feels. It's so much like him." Dean glanced over at Sam and saw how concerned and pissed he looked. They got back to the motel and started looking up info on Meg. Rain went to take a shower as her brothers spoke.

"You think she's right?"

"I don't know. I'm not to sure what her powers can do. After spending so much time with that thing, I think she might be onto something. Did you find anything on that symbol?" Dean asked as he heard the shower stop.

"Uh yea, Turns out it's It's, uh—turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What the blue hell is a daeva?" Sam asked a little confused.

"It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic." They turn to the bathroom where they seen a very clean Rain. "They're kinda like demonic pit bulls."

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean asked as she sat next to him.

"Let's just say that I've had first hand experence with what these thing can do and don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Both brother's said in unison.

"Nothing. So that is what I felt in the apartment?"

"Probably. Anything else you might wanna mention about these things?"

"Yup, they have to be summoned, conjured. My guess is someone is controlling it. That's not to easy thought. These things tend to bite the hand that feeds them, along with the rest of the body."

"Can you tell us what they look like?" Sam asked seeming very interested in this.

"No."

"But I though you said you had first hand..." Dean stopped and looked at his sister.

"I know. The thing is that you can't see them. All you can see is their shadows."

"Well this is going to be easy to solve. What do we do about Meg?" Sam looked up from his computer. Rain shrugged.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." She was about to go out the door, but Dean grabbed her arm. "What?"

"I don't think you should leave with these daeva thing's around. We should stay together." Rain gives Dean a smile.

"I just need some time by myself. I'll be fine really." Dean lets go of her arm and steps back.

"If you need anything.."

"I'll call. I promise."

"Creepy." Both siblings turn to Sam and smile. "What? It is."

"I'll call if anything happens." And the brother's watched as Rain left the room. If they knew what was going to happen that night, both would have faught her to keep her with them. Rain walked alot that night, trying her best to clear her head. Seeing Meg and feeling what was inside her reminded her so much of Uvall. She hated that feeling and at the same time she welcomed it. She was on her way back to the room when she felt it again. "Hello Meg."

"Rain. Glad you remember me. IT's been a long time hasn't it?" Meg said as she stepped from the shadows. Rain thought about calling her brothers and she didn't know why she didn't.

"It hasn't been long enough for me."

"Where are your brothers?" Meg asked as she steped forward.

"No where."

"Oh your now being very nice to an old friend." Meg gave her a sadistic smile and raised her hand. "Guess I'll have to teach you some manners." She waved her hand and sent Rain flying into the nearby wall.

"Stupid bitch." She mumbled.

"Oh did I hurt you? That's nothing compaired to what I'm going to do to your brother's."

"That's where your wrong." Rain got up and dusted herself off. "Your never laying a hand on them." Rain tiled her head and sent Meg flying into a wall on the other side of the alley. She looked at Rain shocked.

"I though you lost your powers." Rain was walking twords her, laughing.

"So did everyone else. So how's your father doing?" Rain asked as she began to pummel Meg. Rain lifted her in the air and was about to throw her, but she was trying to whisper something. "What is it Meg?"

"Why don't you say hello to my father." Rain's eyes went wide as she was forced to drop Meg and was thrown to the ground.

"I'm disappointed in you Raindrop."

"Don't call me that!" Rain hissed at the demon.

"Struck a nerve I see. So you still have the power's I gave you huh? This is going to be very interesting." Just then pain ripped through her chest. She screamed out, but was silenced by Meg. "I want you to call your brother's. Tell them to meet you here."

"Go to hell!" Rain spat the blood out of her mouth right in his face. "You not touching them as long as I'm alive."

"Well just have to chang that won't we." The last thing Rain saw wat the demon smile at her and then black.

General POV With Sam and Dean

Dean was paceing back and forth in front of the door. Sam, who was about to go to bed, kept a close eye on him. "Will you just sit down. Everything's fine with her."

"I don't know Sam." Sam sat up.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean sat on the bed next to his brother. The feeling deep inside him had been growing for the past few hours. The feeling that Rain needed him and he could do nothing to help her.

"It's just a feeling that something happened."

"She said she'd call if anything happened right? And we heard nothing so.." Sam was cut off by Dean's phone ringing.

"Rain?"

"Close." A female voice said on the other line. Dean glanced at Sam who mouthed 'Who is it?' Dean shook his head as if to say he didn't know. "You still there?"

"Who is this?"

"Guess I don't leave that much of an impression do I?"

"The girl from the bar?"

"Yes and the names Meg."

"What do you want?" He asked as he sat back down next to Sam. He knew somehow his sister was right in the middle of this whole thing.

"The gun that your father has."

"What gun?"

"Looks like daddy is keeping secrets from his children. Call him and then call Rain's phone back."

"Where's..." He couldn't finish. Meg had hung up on him.

"What happened?" Dean didn't say a word, he just dialed John's number and to his shock his father picked up.

"Dad."

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"What gun did you find?" Silence on the other line. "I don't have time for this. What is it?"

"It's a special colt. Made by Samual Colt for a hunter, like us. They say this gun can kill anything. How the hell do you know about it?"

"I think Rain's in trouble, like demon trouble. Tell me you have that gun?"

"Yeah I have it. Where are you?"

"Chicago, Illinois."

"I'll call you when I get there. I'm not to far away so I'll be there pretty quick." John hung up as did Dean He wipped his face and called Meg back.

"So does daddy have it?"

"Yes. Now where's Rain?"

"Meeting an old friend. Call me when John arrives."

"Meg! MEG!" Dean screamed into the phone, but it was dead.

"The demon had Rain?" Sam asked his older brother, who was nerviously pacing the room, AGAIN.

"I think so. I never should have let her leave. I knew something like this was going to happen."

"So what do we do?"

"Dad's on his way. He'll call us when he get's into town. Then I have to call Meg back. After that, I don't know."

"Everything will be ok Dean."

'Dean!' Dean's head snapped up when he heard his name. 'Can you hear me?'

'Rain? Is that you?'

'Who else.'

'Where are you?'

'Some warehouse. Kinda crappy. Meg is the one controlling the daeva's. She the demon's daughter.'

'Daughter?'

'Yes Dean. They can have kids too ya know. That colt is the only thing that can kill this demon and you have to keep it safe no matter what.'

'What about you?' Nothing. Dean looks at Sam, who knew what was going on. He noticed the blank stare in his older brother's eyes. 'Rain!'

'Don't yell. I have a head-ache the way it is.'

'Can you tell us where this wearhouse is?'

'No. You can't come here. She'll kill you.'

'And what about you?' Nothing again. 'Now is not the time to take very long pauses Rain.'

'The corner of Lincon and Ash. You can't miss it. Bring every weapon you can carry because Dean, your gonna need them.'

'Just hang on. We'll be there.' "We're leaving." Dean said as he got up and went to his trunk. He grabbed everything he could carry and brought it inside. Sam looked at him a little shocked.

"Shouldn't we wait for dad?"

"Rain could be dead by the time he get's here." The two suited up and were prepaired for anything when they made it to the apartment Rain described. They made their way inside and saw Meg, but no trace of Rain. The snuck inside and were hiding behind some boxes.

"Guy, hiding's a bit childish don't you think? Why don't you come out." Sam and Dean stood up from there hiding places. "Sam, I have to say this put's a real crimp in our relationship." Meg said with a smile.

"Tell me about it."

"Where's you little daeva friends?" Dean asked as he lifted his gun.

"Around and that shotgun's not going to do much good." Meg said with yes a smile.

"Oh this gun's not for the demon."

"Where's our sister?" Sam asked. Meg looked at him and her smile got wider. "Where is she?"

"Behind you." Sam turned only to be thrown into the wall. Dean attempted to look, but was thrown as well. "Not the greatest rescue I have to say." Both brother's were knocked unconscious. "Tie them up and them go wait for John. This is going to be fun for the whole family." Meg nods at Rain and ties up her brother's. "Tell me the minute you spot him."

"Yes sir." And Meg leaves. Rain sits on a stool and watches her brothers. A few hours later, they both wake up.

"About time. I was getting a little bored here." She looks from Dean to Sam. "You two sleep way to much."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked as he struggled against his ropes. Dean was still in too much shock to say anything. He kept trying to talk to her, but all he kept getting were visions that he didn't really want to see.

"Finishing what I started all those year's ago." Rain smiled and that's when Sam noticed her eyes.

"It's you isn't it?" Rain's head snapped at the younger Winchester. "Your the demon."

"Wow. You are quick Sam." She stood up and walked over to Dean and knelt infront of him. "I honestly thought you would have figured it about before." She was about to say something else, but Meg entered the room. "What is it?" Rain sounded annoyed that she was interupted.

"Sorry for interupting, but he's here." Rain smiled.

"Good. Now we can really begin. You watch them and I'll handle daddy."

"Yes sir." Rain left the room and headed for the parking lot. She saw John's truck, but no John.

"You can come out now." She smiled as John came out from behind his truck. "Hello dad."

"Your not my daughter."

"Well is that any way to talk to your child." She smiled at him, but it quickly faded. "Where's the gun John?"

"Where are my boys?"

"Safe for now, but that all depends on how long you keep stalling. Now the colt." John took the gun out from his coat and pointed it at Rain. "Please. You won't shoot me so don't pretend you can."

"I can end this now." John was shaking.

"Yes you can, but you won't and I know why." John looked at her confussed.

"Why?"

"Your too slow." John felt the heat of her breath on the back of his neck. "If you had just fired you would have ended this, but now. Good bye dad." Rain pulled her hand back and plundged it right into John's back. His head snapped back and then fell forward as Rain removed his heart. John's body fell to the ground and she tossed his heart on top of it. She bent down to pick up the colt and then made her way back to her brothers. "Meg!" Meg ran to the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Take this and wait for me outside. I'll deal with these two." Meg took the gun and nodded. She closed the door as she left. Rain sat back down infront of her brothers.

"Where's our father?" Sam asked once he saw the blood on her hands. She smiled at his and leaned forward.

"Can you ever forgive me Sammy?" Sam was shocked by the coldness in her voice. "I mean all he had to do was pull the trigger and this would have ended, but nooooo. It's those human hearts that always screw shit up and now he doesn.t have to worry about that."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked finally being able to speak. Rain looked at him.

"He was always so heartless and now it's true." She laughed.

"You killed him."

"Yes Sam, I killed him, but don't worry. You won't miss him for long." She made her way to Sam. Dean followed her with his eyes. He had just lost his father and now he was about to loose Sam and then his own life. All at the hands of the demon they had been chaceing for so long. He knew that Rain was in there somewhere, he felt her. All he had to do was find out how to reach her before they met the same fate as John.

_**A/N This is a pretty long chapter I know. I had to make up for the last one. Poor John is dead! Oh no! Well Rain did have to get back at him for him hitting her! A little extreme, but oh well. It's my story and I wanted it this way. Please review and be honest! THANKS FOR READING!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Dean watched helplessly as Rain untied Sam and drug him away. "Don't worry bro. I'll be back for you after I'm done with this." Rain smiled as she left Dean alone in the room. He was struggling to free himself, but all he was doing was rubbing his wrist's raw. His father was dead, killed be his own sister. No it wasn't Rain! Dean heard the punding in the other room and he didn't want to know what was happening to his brother. 'Hang on Sam. Just hang on.'

General POV with Sam and Rain

"This is fun isn't it?" Rain threw Sam across the room. "First I killed that bitch of a mother, then that little whore girlfriend of your and then daddy. Now soon you'll be dead and all that'll be left is dear older brother." Anger filled Sam when he heard Rain talk about his mother and Jess.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Sam yelled as he forced Rain against the wall. She just smiled at him and that send a chill down his spine.

"What are you going to do about it Sammy boy?" Rain could see the tears forming in Sam's eyes. "That's what your going to do, cry? You are pathetic aren't you?" Rain lifted her had and threw Sam tey again. This time he hit the wall even harder and that knocked the wind out of him. "So say something now Sam. Talk back to me now!" In seconds Rain was behind he younger brother, her nails digging into the soft flesh of his neck. He screamed in pain and that made her dig them in deeper. "Remember what I said before? About Dean not saving you? Well this is the same thing. No big brother, no father and no older sister to help you." As if Sam was a pillow, Rain tossed him a good ways away, but was quickly on his ass again. "You always were the weakest one you know that. So weak and pathetic, like a piece of garbage! It's so sad that anyone would give there life up for someone like you!"

"I would." RAin turned to see her twin standing in the doorway.

"Now your not supposed to be here." Rain sent Sam flying into Dean and then pinned them both to the wall. "This was fun. This whole time you two not knowing and then seeing your faces once you found out I killed John. Your family coused me alot of problems. Mainly that bastard father of yours. Well now that he's out of the picture."

"You can't even do it yourself can you?" Rain turned her attation to Dean.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"This. Where's your real body? You had to take over her's in order to get the job done and that's kinda sad." Rain smirked at her brother.

"No Dean, your sad. Always fighting for this family even though it's clear that they don't need you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam. He was clearly John's favorite. Even when they were fighting, he showed him more concer than he ever shown you. Now as much fun as this is, I think it's time that we get this over with once and for all. Now you always brag about being the oldest so I guess you can go first." Rain put her head down and when she looked back up, her eyes were a paler yellow. Dean began to scream in pain as he chest started to bleed.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed from his place on the wall. "STOP!" Rain ignored Sam's plea's and kept right on what she was doing.

"Rain, you can fight him." That just brought more pain to Dean. "Please Rain." Rain just looked at him, still focused on killing him in the most painful way. Blood was streaming down the front of his shirt as he screamed even louder. Sam could do nothing, but look on as his brother was being killed right in front of him.

"DEAN! NO! LET HIM GO!" Sam yelled. That did little good.

"Please Rain. Don't let it kill me." Dean was pleading with his sister to fight the demon inside her.

"Dean?" Rain said as her eyes turned back to their normal green, only to quickly go back to yellow. "No. You can't fight me and you know it. He's going to dir just like the others and ther is nothing you can do about it!"

"Raindrop. Fight him. I know you can." The look in Dean's eyes hit Rain hard. She stepped back and her hold on her brother's was released. She knelt down and grabed her head.

"I can't! He's to strong!" Sam rushed to Dean's side and helped him sit up. They both watched as a silent wat raged on inside their sister's head. "Get out of my head you son of a bitch!" Rain was now on her feet, still screaming into the night air. "You killed all of them! Your not killing my brother's too! GET OUT OF ME!" Right then Meg thought it was a good time to make another appearence. She burst into the room, colt in hand. Rain made eye contact with her. "Give me that gun!" Without hesatation, Meg handed it over. There were still three bullet's left.

"Sir. Why are they still alive?" Meg questioned looking at the brothers. She smiled as she approached them.

"Meg." She turned only to receave a bullet to the brain. "I told you to stay away from them." Rain dropped the gun and clutched her head again. The fight raged on inside her and she knew that if it didn't end quick, she would die as well. She was about to give up, but then.

'Rain you can do this.' Rain glanced up at her twin. The one person that no matter what would always be by her side. 'I know you can fight this. Come back to us.'

"I can't! He's to strong! It's all to much! Everything I've done. I killed dad!" She screamed.

'No. The demon killed dad, not you. You can kill it, but as for now you have to fight him.' Dean figured thinking to his sister would work better that talking to her.

"SHUT UP!" Rain screamed as she lifted her head to look at Sam and Dean. They gasped when they saw her yellow eyes. Dean was once again, thrown across the room and Rain was now stalking the youngest Winchester again. "This time I'm going to finish you before this bitch fight's back!"

'Dean's right Rain.'

"Sammy?" Rain's eyes were going from green to yellow. "How can I?"

'Fight him.' Rain stood infront of Sam and picked him up by the throat.

"SAM!"

"You think you can save her? You can't even save yourself."

'Please Rain.'

"Stop begging already." Her eyes were still changing and that alone told Sam that Rain was still fighting the demon for control.

'You gave up everything for me once remember? Remember how much you loved me then? Now this time it's not jsut me, it's you and Dean too.'

"Sam I..." Rain dropped him and stepped back a few feet. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!" With that, black mist began pouring out of her mouth. It lasted for around thirty seconds and then she dropped to the floor. The room fell silent. Neither brother knew what to do. Sam was the first to move. First checking on Dean and once he saw that he was alright, he made his way to Rain. She was cut up and bleeding, but from what Sam saw it was nothing life threating.

"Is she alright? Are you alright? Is this over?" Dean asked as he crawled to his younger siblings. Sam looked at him and smiled.

"She's fine. I'm fine and how are you?"

"I'll live I think. Is she Rain again?"

"I think so." Sam answered. "I think we should get out of here." Dean nodded as he stood up. Sam followed and they both picked up Rain. "I think it's time she went on a diet."

"Funny ass." Rain managed to choke out.

"Your awake?" Dean asked as he helped her into the impala.

"Yea, but right now I really wish I wasn't. You guy's alright?"

"We're both fine."

"Dad?" The boys looked at each other before answering.

"We didn't see his body anywhere." Sam finally answered.

"So what, the demon took it?" Both shrugged there shoulders. "This has been a really shitty night. Did you get the gun?"

"I got it before we left. It has two bullets left."

"Well next time, that bastard's going down for good." Dean said as they pulled away and headed for the nearest motel for some rest.

"I'm sorry guys. I never should of went out. If I stayed than this..."

"Don't. This isn't your fault and you know it. This is all the demon's fault and that's that. Now we're not going to talk about this anymore. Tomorrow we go back to finding this bastard. Hopefully we'll find something out about dad."

"Guys look." Sam pointed out the front window. In front of them, parked in the motel parking lot, was John's truck.

"What the hell"? The trio said in unison.

_**A/N I know this one's kinda short. I hope you all like it! The next chapter is the last one! After that I'm starting another sis fic. Yes another one. What can I say, I like them! So sue me. Please REVIEW! and be honest!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"I thought you," Rain looked over at her brother. "Sorry, I mean the demon killed dad?" All three were still in shock at the sight of their father's truck.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked as he attempted to get out of the car. Rain placed her hand on his shoulder and he stopped what he was doing to look at her, "What? Aren't we at least going to see if it's him?"

"Sam, dad's dead. I know it. I mean it was my body that killed him."

"So then what's the deal with his truck?" Dean asked looking over at his younger crother and sister, who shrugged.

"I think one of us should go and check it out."

"Are you insane Sam? Look what already happened tonight." Dean protested the idea even thought deep inside he wanted to be the one to go in. He looked in the back at Rain. She was stareing at the motel like she knew who it was. "Is it him?" Rain slowly turned her head to face Dean.

"No. It's someone else. I never felt this kind of power before. It's incrediable."

"Can you not sound like you envy this thing please." Rain rolled her eyes at her twins comment and continued to focus on the motel room. Inside was something that even the demon would be afraid of, and yet it was strangely calming to Rain.

"I'll go and check it out."

"What?" Both brother's said in unison looking at her. "Do you even think for a minute that your going in there by yourself."

"I don't have to think." She said as she got out of the car. Sam and Dean tried to follow, but she made sure they couldn't.

"RAIN! You can't do this on your own! Now let us out!" Dean screamed at the young woman. She knew that neither of her brothers were any match for what this was. She wasn't even sure if she was, but she would rather be the one to find out and not them. She glanced back at them. They were fighting with all they had to get out of the car. Rain signed and released her hold on the impala, causeing both boys to fly out of the car.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam yelled as he got to his feet. Rain smiled at him and turned back to the motel.

"We're all not going to make it out of this fight. We already lost dad." Dean came up to stand by her side.

"What makes you think that?" She turned to look him in the eyes. His eyes showed fear and anticapation.

"It's just a feeling."

"Well stop feeling it and let's go." Both twins turned to Sam. "Yes?"

"You feeling ok?"

"Fine why?"

"Well this whole shoot first, ask questions later thing just isn't you."

"Yea. That's Dean's attatude." Rain said with a smile, earning her a smack in the head. "Ow! That hurt."

"Don't talk about me like that." The trio smiled.

"So what DO we do?" Rain finally spoke up after the long silence.

"We go in. We made it this far."

"And only lost our father."

"Well thank you miss positive thinker." That earned Dean a smack in the head from Rain. "Ow!"

"I'm very positive thank you very much." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Remind me to shower for an hour after this is over."

"Will do. So we going or are we just going to sit here and wait for the building to get up and walk away?"

"Funny Sammy. I say we go."

"Me too." Sam agreed with Rain. Now it was up to Dean wheather they go in or not.

"Let's go then." The three of them armed themselves like they were about to invade another country and made there way up to the door.

"Ok. Here's the plan. Dean, you go around back, I'll go in the front door and Sam, you cover my back." Both of her brother's nodded and Dean ran around the back. He quietly snuck around and was looking through the back window. The room was dark so he couldn't make out anything. 'See anything?'

'No. The room's to dark.'

'Well on the count of three we go in.' Rain nodded at Sam and whispered. "We're going in on the count of three. One...two...thr"

'RAIN WAIT!'

'What is it?'

'I see someone and your not going to believe this one.'

'Who is it?'

"If your going to come in, come in already and stop sneaking around." A female voice rang out rom inside the moter room. Sam stood upright at the sound of the voice.

"Sammy are you alright? Sam." Rain was about to shake the crap out of him to get him to talk to her, but before she got the chance, the door opened and someone grabbed her and threw her back. She landed hard and felt her shoulder pop out of place. She grabbed it as she tried to stand. "Son of a..." She was cut off by the blinding pain that shot through her head. "Aahhhhhh!" Sam just sat by and watched. He couldn't believe who was doing this. Who was behind the whole thing.

"Did you miss me Sammy?" The women stepped away from Rain's motionless body. She hadn't killed her, just made sure she was out of the way. "What no hello?" By this time Dean was in front and standing by Sam. He looked at Rain and the anger inside him began to grow. Dean was about to start shooting, but Sam grabbing his arm made him think again.

"It can't be." Sam was in disbelief. Dean was as well once he saw who this new enemy was. "Why?"

"You could not have been that blind? Well I guess you could of. Yes Sam, this whole thing was because of me. This was my plan from the beginning and now it's time to finish what my little frien Uvall started."

"You made a deal with a demon?"

"No. I am a demon. Always have been. Getting close to you was just to see just how strong your really were. To see if you could be the true key and open the door way."

"But Jess." Sam said as tears flowed down his face.

"So you did miss me. That's so sweet Sam." Jessica took a step to Sam and Dean, but Rain grabbed her foot. Jess looked down at her, her face twisted in a evil smile.

"I missed you too baby." Rain twisted her body around, tripping Jess and getting to her feet. Jess snarled at her as she quickly got back up and the two girls began to fight. Rain was holding her own against the more powerful demon. That is untill her shoulder decide it wanted to hurt. Rain stumbled and that gave Jess the opening she needed. Dean saw that his sister was in trouble and went to her aid. Sam could do nothing but watch. There he saw his dead girlfriend, his Jessica, trying to kill him and his family. It was her this entire time. The thing he was hunting to avenge her, was her. What was he going to do now? He knew he couldn't fight her. He still loved her. At the same time, he couldn't sit by and watch her kill Dean and Rain. Sam stood, prepaired to fight the love of his life. He watched as Dean and Rain evaded all of Jessica's punches and he knew they could only keep it up so long. Sam joined the fight and even though it was three on one, the trio was getting their asses handed to them. Rain was thrown into the motel room...through the wall. She was closeley followed by Sam, who happened to land on top of her.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?"

"Dandy. Help me up will ya." Sam helped her to her feet and she looked around the room. "What the hell is all this junk?" Spread around the room were pictures of different symbols and jars filled with blood and other body fluids. There were crystals and other things used in the ritual Jess was doing before they showed up.

"Hey Rain, do you think the colt will work on her too?" Sam looked at his older sister. She look him in the eye and felt all the pain he had in his heart. Rain felt bad that he had to go through this. I mean this was the love of his life and all the hell the trio went through was all because of her.

"I don't know Sam. Do you think you'll..."

"I can do it. You and Dean get as far from her as possible."

"Speaking of Dean." Rain said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who? This Dean?" Sam and Rain turned to see Jessica holding Dean. He was bleeding badly, but he was still awake. Rain's pertective feelings ernt into overdrive and her need to save him cancelled out any concern she had for her own well being. "What's the matter Rain? You don't look so good."

"Let him go." She more or less hissed at her. Jess just smiled and lifted Dean higher. He gasped as the pain shot through his body. Rain squinted as she too felt it.

"That is just the sweetest thing I have ever seen."

"I'm warning you. Let him go now or I sware to god..." Rain stepped to Jess. Jess just smiled making Rain stop.

"Speaking of god. What do you say big brother here goes and meets the big man in person." Jess's smile turned evil and she pulled out the dagger she was hiding this entire time. Rain's eyes widened as the knife was plundged into Dean's chest. At that moment they made eye contact. Rain felt everything he was feeling and then some. All the pain, sadness, hate, fear. Every emotion he was feeling before it all went numb. "It's a shame Sam. I was saving this one for you. Oh well." Rain kept her eyes locked on her twin's. Dean's eyes were lifeless now and at that moment, something inside Rain snapped.

"Sam leave now." Rain all but whispered to her only surviving family member. "Take Dean and get out." Sam was scared by her now. She was changing and it wasn't good. Sam went over to get Dean's body and Jess looked at him with a smile. She didn't even have time to move and Rain was standing infront of her. "If you even think about touching him, I will make your death that much more painful." Even Jessica backed up at the amount of rage that filled Rain's voice. She took one more look at Dean and then back at Jess. "Your not leaving here alive. I hope you know that." Jessica swallowed hard. This wasn't the same Rain that she knew after she was taken as a child. This Rain was evil. Pissed at the loss of her twin. Pissed at her and that wasn't good for either of them. Rain was willing to give her life now in order to kill her and Jess knew that. Once she knew that Sam was out danger, she went in for the kill. Rain dove at the woman that just took away the most important person in her life. She clawed at her and Jess tried to dodge, but Rain was too fast. She ripped away part of Jessica's flesh and dropped the chunks on the floor. Jess tried hard to get in a couple striks, but nothing worked. Finally Rain stopped and just stared at Jess.

"Maybe we can work something out?" Jess was trying to bribe Rain not to kill her. Jessica was one of the most powerful demon to ever exsist and Rain was kicking the crap out of her. Rain, a normal humal. "Wait!"

"No waiting! No deals! You killed one of my brother's and you hurt the other one beyond words you dumb little bitch and now your going to pay for it." Rain dove at her again and this time she got her neck. Jess gasped as Rain's nails dug into her. "How does this feel? Was it worth it? WAS IT!" Rain screamed as she ripped apart Jessica's throat. She was gurggling up blood as she fell to the floor. Rain wasn't done. She pulled out the colt that she had swiped from Sam's jacket and pointed it at her. "Why? What was the point of all this? Why did you have to kill them?"

"We wanted...the gate to open...We wanted to go...home. Sam's blood...was...the key."

"Well now you get to go to hell again you fucking whore!" Rain pulled the trigger and Jess layed dead. Her body erupted in flames and then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Rain walked outside to be met by a very relieved younger brother.

"Are you alright?" Rain look at him, but never answered. She looked at where Sam had placed Dean and she walked to him. She knelt down and took his head and placed it on her lap and cried. Sam came and stood behind her and silently cried.

"Why? Why did it have to be you? Wasn't there enough death? This isn't fair. You can' be dead, you jsut can't be!" RAin sobbed over the body of her twin. Inside she felt her heart breaking. It felt like she lost something she would never be able to get back. She looked up at Sam. "I can do this Sam. I lived without him for so long only to find him and then this hapens. I can't." Rain broke down again and Sam sat and held her. Their big brother was gone. Their father was gone. Now it was just them.

"It'll be ok Rain.

"It'll never be ok Sam. We're alone now." She was hysterical, crying into his arm as he held her.

One week later

Rain and Sam were at the cemetary where they buried both their father and older brother. It was only them and the precher. After the servious they thanked the reverend and watched as he walked away. They looked at the grave of their brother and both broke down again. After a hour of crying, they thought it would be better if they said their good-byes in private. Rain went first, "I'm sorry man. ALl I wanted to do was find you all those years. Just to talk with you again and now that'll never happen again. No more pranks. Man do you know how bad I want you to yell at me for turning off your crappy music?" Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. "I miss you so much already. There will always be something missing in my life that no one will ever be able to replace. Not even killing Jess made this pain go away. I guess time will, but I'll alway think of you. I love you Dean." She kissed his headstone and walked to where Sam was waiting. He placed a hand on her shoulder and went to say good-bye.

"Hey man. This kinda suck you know that. Maybe if you never came and got me this never would have happened. Somehow it could of been prevented. I don't know. My whole life you looked out for me and kept me safe and when you needed me I couldn't do anything to help you. I know that if you were here you would say that this isn't my fault and I know that it isn't. I miss you man. I alway's will. Don't worry, we'll take care of the car. You led a rough life so now it's time for you to get some rest and relax. I love you. Good-bye Dean." Sam turned and touched the top of the headstone. He then went to their father's grave and both he and Rain said good-bye to him as well. They got back to the car just as it started to rain. "You wanna drive?"

"Sure." Rain took the keys and started to cry again. Sam looked at her with concern. "He hated it when I drove his car you know that?"

"Rain."

"I know. Let's just go." They got in and sat there a minute before driving off. "Please tell me you found something to kill Sammy."

"As a matter of fact I did Raindrop." The two remaining Winchester's looked at each other and smiled. The drove down the road." Well which way?" Before Sam could answer the car exploded into a ball of flames, instantly killing both Rain and Sam. Behind the mass of fire and metel, a laughing Uvall.

_**A/N Well that's it! Review! I'm so evil!**_


End file.
